Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars
by StarcallerSolois
Summary: Twenty-one campers from all of Total Drama return to Pahkitew Island to fight for the title of the ultimate Total Drama All Star and one million dollars.
1. Episode 1: Brains, Brawns, & Beauties

"Total Drama.. the words alone define what reality television is," the host Chris says as he walks along a dock connected to an island. "It has brought us many legends, such as Total Drama Island, Action, World Tour, Revenge of the Island, All Stars, and Pahkitew Island." The camera zooms in closer on Chris' face. "We have had forty plus contestants come onto this show to try and prove themselves to be worthy of the grand prize. Winners like Owen, Duncan, Heather, Lightning, Mike, and Shawn have more than proved their courage on these shows, but other than them, there have been many, many worthy contestants." Another pan happens to Chris 'pretending' to help Chef Hatchet, his honorable sidekick, to prepare food for the contestants. Chef glares at Chris as he continues, "after ratings have slipped, the network is giving me one more chance to prove my worth as a host. One more season, as if this show wasn't good enough." Chef chuckled at this remark, in which Chris returned with a glare of his own.

Panning back to the dock, "Here, we have returned to Pahkitew Island to finally answer the question on everyone's mind, who IS the true Total Drama All Star? Join me here as we put together all of Total Dramas greatest campers to figure out who is really deserving of the title of the Total Drama All Star... You won't want to miss any of it here, on Total, Drama, Revenge of the All Stars!"

After the for some reason needed intro, we come back to Chris on the Dock. "Ah, and here comes that beloved boat carrying our All Stars! Let's meet our lucky campers!"

Off steps Bridgette, camper from Total Drama Island, surfer girl.

"Bridgette! So glad to see you've returned!" Chris says.

"Oh really, not so glad to watch me suffer... for a fourth time?!" she screams at him.

"Oh yeah, maybe that too!" Chris chuckles. Bridgette stomps over to the other side of the dock. "Gee, I sure hope the other campers are happier than her. And speaking of that, her comes our next victim, I mean, um… camper!"

Off steps Shawn, camper from Total Drama Pahkitew Island, zombie survivalist.

"Shawn! Season 6 winner! Welcome back. Miss it at all?" Chris asks.

"Miss it? MISS IT?! Hah, I'm more than ready this time, Chris. Ain't no zombies gonna be eating this brain this time. I got a million new techniques, and without Jasmine here, I can focus 100%!" he answers.

"oh, Shawn you're only the second one here, how do you not know she's not here?" Chris says with an evil glare. Shawn gasps.

***Confessional***

Shawn: Oh man, I really need to watch what I say this time. I really like her, but splitting the money with her really put a dent in my fund for my zombie bunker. She's lucky the apocalypse hasn't begun yet, or else I could have been doomed!

***End Confessional***

He panics over to the other end. "Haha, I love my job. Oh lookie, our next camper!" Chris says with excitement.

Off steps Sky, another Pahkitew Island camper. Gymnast.

"I cannot believe I have to be back here again, Chris…" she said sadly.

"I mean, it is for a million bucks. Not too bad of a deal!" he answers.

"I'm not even entirely sure about..." She begins to say

"Okay okay, if everyone takes shots at me, we'll be here for 2 episodes." Chris interrupts as he pushes her along. "Here's our next camper!"

Off steps Dave, yet another member of Pahkitew island, wanna be lover of Sky.

"Dave, nice to see you, man." Chris says.

"Yeah, nice to see you… or is it?" Dave says.

"Um, okay?" Chris says questionably. Dave takes his place next to Sky.

"Oh… hey Dave! Glad to see all your hair grew back!" Sky says.

"Yeah, what a relief, huh?" he answers.

***Confessional***

Dave: After what happened last season, I'm staying FAR away from Sky. I'll never be able to forgive her for what she did. Boyfriend. How do you not tell someone about that?!

Skye: I hope Dave isn't still mad about my old boyfriend… I really meant to dump him before I came on the show, but I just ran out of time. Ugh, talk about a huge missed opportunity… No Skye *slaps herself* snap out of it. You cannot let this happen again; you're in it to win it!

***End Confessional***

Off steps Sugar, Pahkitew Island member and proud pageant queen.

"Howdy, y'all! Where's the grub?!" Sugar yells in excitement.

"Oh crap, I forgot she got to come back…" Chris said with disappointment.

"What was that?!" Sugar yelled once more.

"Um, I forgot she got a fun back!" Chris said.

"Oh… yeah I reckon I do got a fun back hahaha." Sugar said walking across the dock. Sugar never was the smartest.

"Okay, now, let's move along people, we only have so many minutes an episode!" Chris says impatiently.

Off steps Leonard, the live action role playing wizard, our last camper from Pahkitew Island.

"Leonard?! What? How did the fans even remember you?" Chris said bluntly.

"Fans all over the world were put under my magic spell and wanted me to come back!" Leonard said excitingly. Everyone moans in exasperation.

***Confessional***

Leonard: I'm not letting myself go early again like I did on Pahkitew island. I don't know what was up, but my magical powers were just out. But since I have drunk many a mana potion, and my mana is far from empty! I've leveled up a lot, and All Stars, here I come! FIRE BALL!

***End Confessional***

Off steps our first camper from Revenge of the Island, Zoey. Cute, nice girl with a wild crazy side.

"Zoey! Runner up of our first All Stars season, hah! How's life?" Chris says evilly.

"Life is great as always, Chris! This show is evil, but hey, maybe I'll win this time?" She says with a grin; it'll take more than that to get Zoey down. Zoey walks over to the other campers and stands next to Dave and Sky. "Hi!" She said with a big smile. Dave looks back at her with a gapping jaw with drool running out.

"Uhhh…" Dave drones. Sky looks at him with disgust.

***Confessional***

Dave: Oh dear god, did you see that girl? Red glowing hair, that cute little flower, and most of all that smile! Oh man she has to be one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen!

Sky: Did you see the way Dave was drooling over Zoey? Has he even watched Revenge of the Island? *pauses for a minute* why won't he look at me like that…

***End Confessional***

Off steps Lightning, the hard headed jock from Revenge of the Island.

"Sha-Bam! Lightning strikes for, um… The fourth time! Sha-LIGHTNING!" Lightning yells while running by Chris.

"Uh, Lightning, this is only your third season. Not your fourth." Chris orrects.

"Well, doesn't matter. Lightning's gonna win him another million bucks and buy his way into the Super Bowl, Sha-Lightning strikes again!" he quickly replies.

"Well, I hope you certainly mean that this time. Oh look, here comes our next camper, or maybe next six campers, who knows!" Chris says as Mike, winner of Total Drama All Stars, steps off. Mike used to have Multiple Personality Syndrome, until he overcame it in the finale of Season 5.

"Mike!" Zoey yells running towards him.

"Zoey!" Mike yells back as the two meet in the middle and share a passionate kiss. Dave gasps at the sight.

***Confessional***

Dave: What? Even SHE has a boyfriend? I think this is the quickest I've ever had my heart broken…

Mike: Who was that weird guy on the end of the Dock crying earlier? Oh well, I'm just so happy to finally be with Zoey again! And with all of my personalities gone, I can finally be with her no strings attached! Even though it may be harder this time without Svetlana's gymnastics skills… or Vito;s strength… or, dare I say, Mal's strategies… Well, I'm doomed. *gulps*

***End Confessional***

Off steps Dakota, Revenge of the Island popular daddy's girl.

"And thanks to a lot of money that came from _my_ pocket, Dakota has received enough gamma radiation to finally be cured of her freaky mutation!" Chris says.

"Yeah, and the first place I'm forced to go after is back here with you, Chris McLean! If that happens again you better bet my Daddy will be on you quicker than you can say…" Dakota begins to say.

"Okay okay, we all get it, I'm a bad person, blah blah. We have a show to run here get moving!" Chris demands.

Off steps Scott, Revenge of the Island camper who's an evil mastermind, and a local farm boy.

"Don't even say a word, Chris, I get the lingo by now." Scott says as he passes by Chris.

"Aw… Well okay." Chris says.

***Confessional***

Scott: This may only be my third season, but this time, things will be different. Watch out, Chris Mclean, I'm running the show this time! *Laughs evilly and chokes on a fly.

***End Confessional***

Off steps the last Revenge of the Island camper, Jo. Jo is a gym girl who is tough as nails and mean as a snake.

"Jo, welcome back to round 3!" Chris says.

"Can it, McLean. The only reason I'm back is because there's no way a person like me can lose such an easy competition like this three times. I got this in the bag," she says.

"Oh man, who let him back?" Lightning asks from the other end of the dock.

"I AM NOT A…" she begins to yell. Chris quickly interrupts pushing her aside.

"Move it, young man. We have not got all day!" he says. "Now, I know you all wish it could just be you ten, and if I weren't mean, I would allow that for a quick and easy season. But I'm mean, so here's eleven more!"

Off steps season one Total Drama Island camper, Harold. The napoleon dynamite want to be.

"Harold! It's been a while buddy!" Chris says.

"It's so great to finally be back, this time there's no way my skills can lose," he says with a fist in the air walking past Chris.

"Haha, I like him." Chris says. Off steps Izzy, season 1 crazy girl.

"What's happening, Chris?!" She asks after jumping off the boat.

"AHH, IZZY!" Chris yells because Izzy got the jump on him. "Please, just take your place."

"Haha, alrighty, Mr. boss man!" She laughs to herself.

Off steps Trent, Total Drama Island's lover boy and guitar player.

"Hey Chris, thanks for finally letting me come back! It's been a while!" Trent says carrying his guitar on his back.

"Hello there, Trent! You can go join the rest of your campers over there! I'm not entirely sure if it's nine steps away or not, sorry about that haha!" Chris says with a mocking tone. Trent shows obvious anger toward the comment.

***Confessional***

Trent: I went back and watched Total Drama Action after I was voted off, and no, the nine obsession has NOTHING to do with Gwen. It was the train my granddad gave be just before he died. And even after that I've gotten a lot better about it! And Gwen? After seeing what all her and Duncan got involved in on the other seasons, I'm completely over that.

Sugar: I wonder who that man with the guitar was? Maybe some sort of super hero Guitar Man? Either way, can't be as useful as the Wizard. Gotta keep the useful ones close.

***End Confessional***

Off steps Gwen, gothic runner up in season 1. Former lover of both Duncan and Trent.

"Gwen, nice to see you. Although I can't say the same for everyone, haha." Chris says.

"What? Who…" Gwen begins to say before she notices Trent. "Trent?!" they both just look awkwardly away.

***Confessional***

Trent: What? Chris told me in my email Gwen wasn't going to be here… This just got a million times more awkward…

Gwen: Wow, talk about a blast from the past… man it's been forever since I saw Trent…

***End Confessional***

Before she has time to make it over to the other campers, former bad boy, and winner of Total Drama Action Duncan steps off behind her. "Gwen! Hey there!" he says. She blows him off casually and walks with her head down to the other end of the dock. "What? I literally just got here…"

Chris says, "Hah, maybe you just don't have that charm you think you do, jail bait!"

"Shut it, McLean." Duncan answers as he walks across the Dock.

***Confessional***

Duncan: I have no idea why Gwen even broke up with me on season 5. Was it something I did? Or was it all Courtney's doing? I mean hell, even after we'd fight all the time, not even Court would leave me, but she's just not as cool as Gwen. And with 'lover boy' Trent here, my chances are as good as gone.

Trent: I may be over Gwen, but I still hate that Duncan. Gosh the guy is just a jerk.

***End Confessional***

Following Duncan is his ex-girlfriend Courtney. CIT and a grade A bossy woman.

"Courtney! Couldn't have a Total Drama season with you!" Chris said sarcastically.

"I agree. I add so much to the formula of this simple show," she answers. She then glances over at Duncan being super awkward with Gwen. "This is going to be a fun season." She laughs. As she takes her place on the other end of the dock, she notices a certain Wizard staring at her. "Can I help you?" she barks at him.

"What kind of sorcery do you possess, evil witch?" Leonard answers.

"Excuse me?" She says as growing a fist. She would have punched him if Dave hadn't pulled him out of the way.

***Confessional***

Leonard: This season just got much more interesting, an evil witch has emerged… And she has corrupted me with her most vile of love potions! That hair, that voice! I'll have to show her my master's staff *snorts*

Scott: What gives with this Wizard freak gawking over my Courtney? I mean, granted I haven't spoken to her yet, and we aren't technically dating, but she's mine.

***End Confessional***

Off steps lovable Owen, the wildly obese winner of Total Drama Island. "WOO HOO! TOTAL DRAMA HAHA!" He screams with excitement. "I'm so glad to be back, I love everyone here!" He says as he runs over giving Chris a crushing hug.

"Owen… Get… Off… Of… Me…" Chris tries to say.

"Oh, sorry Chris, I'm just so freaking excited! WOO!" He says walking to his fellow campers.

Off steps the beautiful, amazing Lindsay, everyone's eye candy from season one.

"Hey everyone! It's, like, so good to be back!" she says with excitement.

"Hey, Lindsay, over there with the others please!" Chris says while shamefully staring at her. As she walks over, Lightning grows huge eyes.

"Hey! I'm Lindsay. Wow, you're very large, do you eat a lot of carrots?" she asks Lightning.

"I was sha-born this way, babe. Sha-boom!" He answers flexing his muscles.

"Oh give me a break." Jo sighs.

"Haha, you're funny!" Lindsay says with her hand over her mouth, blushing.

***Confessional***

Lightning: That blonde chick reminds me of Rebecca Tolbert. This cheerleader I took to prom my senior year. Lightning took her over to the football field to show her what's up. Sha-Boom! But yea, that chick is hot.

***End Confessional***

Suddenly, the sky gets so much darker. Rain clouds over take the once beautiful, blue sky, and thunder and lightning starts striking rapidly.

"Hey, that's my job!" Lightning says pointing at the sky.

"What's going on?" Zoey screams in fear.

"I was afraid of this…" Chris says backing slowly away from the boat.

"Afraid of what, Chris?" Sky asks shivering in her shoes.

"HER!" Chris screams as he points. Off the boat steps the evilest, most diabolical, and possibly most attractive of any Total Drama contestants ever… Season three winner, Heather.

"Yes, me. And I've been on this crappy show enough to know the ropes 100%. I will win again, hear me out. Heave my one warning all of you!" She declares walking slowly to her spot on the other side of the dock. The weather quickly, and almost unrealistically reverts back to its former sun shine and happiness.

"Well, am I glad that's over." Chris says with relief. "That's everyone! Our Season 8 Cast! Will everyone please meet me over by that giant totem pole? There we will discuss the teams!" Everyone begins walking off of the Dock.

***Confessional***

Dakota: This may only be my second season on here, but I feel so much more prepared! Daddy sent me with a ton of cell phones knowing Chris would take them all from me, Haha! I love you daddy! And Sam? Oh things didn't exactly work out with Sam… After my treatments he dumped me for not being an 'awesome mutant' anymore. He, dumped ME. But, don't tell anyone that. Imagine how lame I'll look then…

Owen: I just love Total Drama. I have to admit though, it's going to be weird not having my little buddy, Noah after the Ridonculose Race. But it's okay, I have my other friends and I'm sure I'll make plenty of others!

Harold: *long pause* *sniffs* I don't remember these Confessionals smelling so bad.

Izzy: *Stares at camera, laughing quietly and mischievously.*

***End Confessional***

Chris rounds up the campers around the Totem Pole. "Since there are so many of you this season, we will be splitting you all into teams of three! This season's theme will be Beauty, Brains, and Brawn!" He announces to the crowd.

"Hah, no doubt I'll be brain, I play you puppets like fools!" Heather says to everyone around her.

"Well why don't we start there? First will be the Brainiacs, The Sharp Sharks!" Chris says waiting for a chuckle. "Nothing? Well okay. On the Sharp Sharks is Gwen, Courtney, Sky, Harold, Dave, Shawn…" Chris begins to say.

"And Heather!" Heather interrupts.

"No, haha, and Leonard!" Chris says while laughing.

"What? That geek?" Heather screams.

"Never underestimate the magic of a level 100 Wizard. Wabble dee wee!" Leonard answers while taking his place with his new team.

"Next are the Tough Toads, our Brawn Campers! Those are Izzy, Sugar, Bridget, Jo, Duncan, Scott and Lightning!" Chris says.

***Confessional***

Bridget: Brawn? I wouldn't have placed myself there… but those are the rules of the show, I guess.

***End Confessional***

"Last, and certainly not least, the beautiful, Glamorous Groundhogs! Campers are Heather, Lindsay, Zoey, Trent, Mike, Dakota… and OWEN!" Chris says while cracking up.

"Hey…" Owen says.

"Well, I guess that'll do." Heather says with a faint blushing smile.

"Well, that'll do for teams! To keep tradition going with Pahkitew Island, there will be no cabins, no mansions, nothing but a confessional booth! All teams will have to fend for themselves! And your first challenge will be to prepare, with resources found here on the island, your very own 'cabin' of sorts! The team who takes first place will receive immunity and a free meal from a famous fast food restaurant! Second place will only receive immunity, and third place will meet me at the bonfire to send someone into the Cannon of Shame!" Chris explains to the teams. "What team will be safe from the Cannon? Who will be the first to go? Find out here, next time on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"


	2. Episode 2: Destroy Build Destroy

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars, me, your lovely host, Chris McLean introduced our 21 campers returning in this new All Stars season at Pahkitew Island!" Chris begins to say while standing on the dock from last episode. The camera quickly makes a cut over to Chris standing next to the totem pole that the last episode ended with. "After some much UN-needed time wasting thanks to the babbling of some of the more unimportant campers *cough* Leonard *cough*, all we had time to do was introduce our campers and split them into their three teams! This season's theme will be Brains, Brawns and Beauties!" He says as he leans against the tall Totem Pole. "What is in store for these lovely campers? Which team will win immunity? Who will go home? And will Gwen ever stop being so awkward? Haha! Find out here, right now on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"

*Theme song*

We pick up where we left of last time, the campers assorted into their teams, standing around the totem pole with Chris just after explaining their first challenge, which is to build a living shelter for their team with nothing but resources found in the wild. "Does everyone understand the rules?" Chris asks.

"Um, yes, but like, where are all the shops we have to use?" Lindsay asks while scratching her head.

"Are you kidding me?" Heather asks in disbelief.

"Oh, Lindsay, to keep true to season 6, you all have to use nothing but good ol' nature!" Chris says while laughing.

"So, like, no bathrooms and stuff?" Lindsay asks.

"Well, you have the confessional." Chris answers. He then points over to Owen, "but do you really want to share a bathroom with him?" He asks. Lindsay looks over at Owen. Owen replies to this with a giggle and a gentle little fart. Mike, who is standing next to Owen gets a sniff of it, and his eyes instantly begin to water.

"Yeah, good point." Lindsay says.

***Confessional***

Owen: *while pooping* My mom always told me I was so big just so there'd be more to love! And she also told me my horrible gas was given to me to balance out my amazing personality. Over the past year I've lost 3 cats due to my gas. Two ran away, and one, well uh… suffocated. *farts extremely loud and chuckles*

Mike: Oh man, I don't think I've ever smelt something so foul in my entire life. Owen seems like a good guy, but geez, he stinks.

Sugar: Did you see all of that? Back home I farted the alphabet in a pageant and took home first place. Ain't no random fatty gonna be coming in taking away my spot light, no uh.

Sky: *sniffs the air* ew, why does it smell so bad in here?

***End Confessional***

"Okay, on the count of three, all teams may take off when they hear the gun fire!" Chris announces. "One, two…" He begins to say as he interrupts himself with an unexpected gunshot. "Three! Go!" The startled teams took off into their own directions.

We join team Tough Toads, as they are in the middle of a forest, surrounded by large, tall trees.

"Hm, I bet we could find a way to cut these down and build a wooden cabin out of them!" Jo says. "Let's move it, everyone, get cutting!"

"What are you, crazy?" Lightning asks confusingly. "We need all of these trees, they're an excellent source of Protein! Sha-Bam!" He says as kissing his muscles. After knowing Lightning for so long now, Jo can't do anything but growl with anger.

"Um, I'm pretty sure trees don't give you protein, Lightning." Bridgette says as she approaches behind Lightning poking him on the arm.

"Pfft, I would know, I am the star football player back home!" he answers. Jo begins to growl even louder.

"Um, Jo, are you okay?" Bridgette asks worryingly.

"NO! I AM NOT!" She finally explodes.

"Come on guys, quit being useless, we have work to do here!" Duncan says. "We need a plan."

***Confessional***

Duncan: I've had my fair share of useless, dorky teammates, and being on a team themed after being brawn, you'd think we'd finally get our stuff together? Well, not at all! I'll just do this challenge by myself if I really have to.

Lightning: I don't understand what Jo's deal is. All he ever does is get mad and puffy. Maybe he needs more protein! Lightning, you're a sha-genius.

Bridgette: How did I get on this team? Everyone is the polar opposite of me, and no one will work together! If we keep this up, we'll be doomed for sure.

***End Confessional***

"Hey, has anyone seen that Sugar girl?" Scott asks looking around.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her since we left the totem pole." Bridgette answers.

***Confessional***

Sugar: I had to sneak away to get a closer glimpse at that Owen fella. Gotta keep the threats close.

***End Confessional***

Before he could say another word, Izzy drops down on top of Scott, crushing him to the ground. "Ouch!" he screams in pain.

"Look guys, I found a bunch of twigs from those trees up there!" Izzy says with excitement.

"What're going to do with a bunch of small twigs? Come on!" Jo screams. Duncan face palms at everything going on around him.

"Useless…" He says under his breath. The camera quickly cuts to the Sharp Sharks scouting on a beach for resources for their shelter.

"Okay guys, let's work together and get this done quickly so we can come in first!" Sky says with excitement. Dave rolls his eyes and walks the other way. "You know you can't keep acting like that forever, Dave."

"Oh yea, watch me!" He says with his oh so quick wit. Behind Dave stands Leonard, who is quickly brain storming.

"Hmm… Perhaps I could use my Magic to create a giant magical sand castle!" He declares. Dave turns around to face Leonard.

"You have to be kidding me? Why are you still keeping it up with all of this Wizard none sense?" Dave asks.

"You are a firm not believer. You'd make a very noble warrior!" Leonard says. Dave begins to twitch. Harold watches from behind Leonard.

***Confessional***

Harold: That Wizard is weird, but, could this all just be like Star Wars? Dave reminds me of Han Solo, who doesn't believe in the obvious force that Luke has, or in this case, magic that Leonard has… *he pauses for a minute* whoa…

***End Confessional***

"Why are we wasting our time with this? We need to figure out the best place where zombies can't find us!" Shawn says.

"Zombies? Are you insane?" Courtney barks at him.

"Oh, yea, I'll be insane when your BRAINS are being eaten!" Shawn barks back.

***Confessional***

Courtney: For me to be on a team based around brains… it's a little ironic to be surrounded by idiots!

Shawn: Am I the only one that finds it suspicious that we are on a team based on "brains"? It's an obvious trap. *pauses for a while then gasps* what if Chris is a… ZOMBIE?!

***End Confessional***

"Hey guys, over here, look!" Gwen says waving everyone over. She is holding a huge wad of seaweed lying on the ground. "Maybe we could use this? It seems firm!" she says as she picks it all up. There's so much that she can barely hold it in her arms. When she picks it up, she reveals that it was covering a bear that was sleeping with scuba gear on. The bear wakes up.

"Uh, Gwen…" Harold begins to say.

"What, Harold?" Gwen says with an unneeded attitude. Sky, Dave and Shawn all get big eyed.

"SCUBA-BEAR!" They all scream in horror.

"Scuba what?" Gwen asks as she turns around. They all let out a scream as the bear chases them off of the beach and into the woods.

The camera does another cut to check in on the Glamorous Groundhogs, who are in a different part of the woods.

"We have to make shelter with practically nothing! This is too low, even for Chris." Heather says panicingly.

"Why are you so worried?" Zoey asks.

"It takes forever to get my hair looking this good. It may not be hard to be prettier than all of you, but it is hard to maintain." Heather barks.

"You know she makes a good point, I can't live in the wild, that's gross!" Dakota declares. Heather glares over at her.

***Confessional***

Heather: I don't think I've ever met this Dakota… hm… maybe she'd be useful in an alliance… so I can drop her off at the merge!

***End Confessional***

"Come on guys, let's put our heads together and figure this out!" Trent announces to his team.

"Trent's right. We need to get to work, fast… I'm hungry." Owen says as his stomach growls.

"Maybe having some food on our stomachs wouldn't be such a bad idea?" Mike suggests.

"Good thinking, Mike, why don't you go find some food?" Heather says sarcastically.

"Yeah, good luck though, I didn't see a food court the whole way here!" Lindsay says.

"Lindsay, there aren't any food courts out here, this is the wild." Trent says putting his hand on her shoulder.

"The what?" Lindsay asks.

***Confessional***

Heather: Maybe they should have called this team the Baboonish Beavers and just let me on a team of my own. *face palms*

Lindsay: I don't know what tent was saying, but I just want to find a food court.

***End Confessional***

"Come on Mike, let's go pick some berries or something." Zoey says grabbing his hand.

"Haha, okay!" he says while blushing.

"Wait! You weren't serious?" Heather says as they walk away.

"LET THEM GO!" Owen yells.

***Confessional***

Owen: It's not my fault I get a little feisty when I'm hungry sometimes. Mom always told me it was because there was an evil spirit that took over until I fought it away with more food. *stomach growls* oh man, I need it bad.

Trent: I think most of Owens weight can be blamed on his mom from what he's told me…

***End Confessional***

From the bushes sneaks Sugar, who's spying on Owen, for some reason, to see if he is indeed the threat she thinks he is. "That's right, you tub of lard, let it out." She whispers to herself.

"Hey, did anyone hear something?" Dakota asks.

"Oh crap, uh, meow! Meow!" Sugar quickly says from the bush, trying to hide her identity.

"Yeah! It's a puppy!" Lindsay says with excitement.

"What? Are you?" Heather begins to say until she hears a faint fart. "Owen, cut it out!" She interrupts herself.

"What? It wasn't me for once, I have no food in my tummy…" He answers holding his stomach. They team hears more, louder growing farts. They follow the stench and find Sugar in the bushes.

"Busted!" Heather yells.

"You won't take me alive!" Sugar yells as she runs away.

***Confessional***

Sugar: I couldn't help it, I ate some barriers on my way over there, and they just gave me the worst gas ever! But I think I got all I need to know about that Owen!

***End Confessional***

"Why was she even over here?" Trent asks.

"That's a good question, probably trying to sabotage!" Dakota states.

"Yes! Sabotage! Genius Dakota!" Heather says.

"Thanks?" Dakota says with confusion.

***Confessional***

Heather: if I'm going to make this alliance, I have to get as close to Dakota as possible.

***End Confessional***

"Shew why do we have to build a huge cabin for everyone? Why can't we just build one for ourselves, that's so much easier." Lindsay complains.

"Wait, she's on to something." Mike says as he and Zoey return with lunch.

"FOOD!" Owen yells tackling Mike to the ground.

"Yeah, if we all build our own little tents, it'll go so much faster, and be more stable!" Zoey says.

"Why do we have to build a tent? We already have one!" Lindsay says pointing to Trent.

"My name is Trent?" He begins to reply until Heather interrupts.

"Okay, it's a plan, get building everyone!" She says. Mike and Owen get up, Owens face completely covered in Barriers.

"Owen! You ate everything! Including my Shoe!" Mike barked.

"Haha, oops!" Owen says as he blushes and lightly farts. The camera then pans to Chris.

"Well, our campers seem to be in a bind! The Tough Toads can't stop arguing long enough to do anything, the Smart Sharks are being chased by Scuba Bear, who I thought we put down, with the Glamorous Groundhogs actually being onto something? Who's going to win the challenge? Find out when we return to Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!

***AD***

(AUTHORS NOTE) message me if you want a shout out to anything! I'll have an AD center in every chapter! Today's AD is for my YouTube Channel, StarcallerSolois! Where I play Video Games and make Game walkthroughs! Check it out!

***End AD***

The camera cuts back to the show as Sugar is walking alone in the woods, farting with each step. "OH, my stomach is killing' me…" She announces to herself. It was then when Sugar stopped moving and looked around her. "Say, where the heck am I?" She asks. The camera makes a quick cut over to the Tough Toads, who aren't really doing much of anything.

"You see, we can use the twigs to build tee-pees! Like the Pilgrims used to!" Izzy says.

"Oh yea, one giant tee-pee to fit us all." Jo says sarcastically.

"Maybe we could try and build a Tree House?" Bridgette suggests. Suddenly an announcement comes over the speakers of the Island with Chris' voice.

"Campers! You have five more minutes to complete your challenge! At that time Chef and I will make our ways to judge what you've built." He says

"Oh yeah, we have plenty of time to build that." Scott says glaring at Bridgette.

"Thanks for the useless idea, idiot!" Lightning of all people, said to Bridgette.

"I was only trying to help…" She says to defend herself.

"Well let's think of something, quick!" Izzy yelled.

"Hey losers, over here." Duncan yelled as his teammates approached him. Duncan had created a small shelter from wood he carved with his knife.

"Duncan! When'd you make that?" Bridgette asked.

"While you all were fighting like idiots." He said as he laid on the ground under the small shelter.

"Where's the beds?" Lightning asked.

"Nowhere, jock boy. Nothing but some good ol' dirt!" Scott answered.

"Sha-nasty." Lighting said as he laid down on the ground.

"Well, I guess this'll work." Jo said as she too laid down. The camera then cuts to the Sharp Sharks being chased by Scuba Bear.

"Quick, over there!" Shawn yells as he points to a cave entrance.

"A cave? Are you nuts?" Courtney screamed.

"Trust me!" Shawn yelled. Him and his teammates ran towards the cave as Scuba bear stopped at the entrance, and walked away.

"What in the world?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, Scuba Bear is afraid of caves." Sky said.

"A bear, afraid of a cave?" Harold asked. "How convenient." Chris then comes over the speakers again.

"That's it! Times up! Everyone freeze in your tracks!" he says.

"Wait! We didn't even get to build anything!" Dave yells.

"Too late now! Gosh! I'm surrounded by morons!" Courtney yells.

"Evil…" Leonard says glaring at Courtney.

"You better look away, Gandalf!" She says to him.

"Will all teams please meet me at the Totem Pole? There we will observe everyone's shelters via my very impressive cameras hidden all over the Island." Chris says on the speaker.

Later, after everyone arrives back. "Hello teams! I hope everyone had fun today! If not, I hope you suffered!" Chris chuckles. "Let's look at the Glamorous Groundhogs first! It appears that they have taken a different twist and prepared separate shelters for each Camper!" Chris converses with Chef. "They receive an 8/10!" The Glamorous Groundhogs cheer.

"Great idea, Zoey!" Trent says to Zoey.

"Thanks!" She says. Gwen glares at Trent.

***Confessional***

Gwen: *mocking tone* Great idea, Zoey. Makes me sick!

***End Confessional***

"Now let's look at the Tough Toads shelter!" Chris says. "Whoa, a random wooden roof. Still have to sleep on the ground. 6/10!"

"6?! Are you kidding me?!" Duncan yells.

"Take it up with Chef, buddy." Chris says as Chef gives a terrifying glare to Duncan.

"Oh, whatever." Duncan says rolling his eyes.

"Now, last but possibly least, the Sharp Sharks!" Chris announces. The team all let off a disappointed sigh, knowing they'd lose. "A cave? A CAVE?! It's… It's… brilliant! 100% mother nature and weather proof! 10/10! The Sharp Sharks win 1st place and Immunity!" Chris announces.

"Really?! Yes!" Courtney cheers.

"For winning first, you all get grade A cheese burger from Dons Burgers and pals! After his 'spin off' didn't work, he created a chain of fast food restaurants! Haha, loser!" Chris announces. "Glamorous Groundhogs, you too win Immunity for winning 2nd place! Which means Tough Toads, I'll be seeing you all tonight!"

"Are you kidding me?" Scott barks.

"WAIT UP!" Sugar yells finally making it back to her team. "Did we win?" She asks.

"No, we didn't. Where have you been?" Bridgette asks.

"I was lost…" She answers.

"No one cares, your team still lost, Sugar." Chris says. "I'll be seeing you all tonight!"

As a few hours pass, we join the Tough Toads and Chris at the first Marshmallow ceremony. "Welcome everyone! How does it feel to be the first losers? Haha!" Chris mockingly says.

"Shut up, Chris, just throw us Marshmallows already." Scott says.

"Fine… the Marshmallows go to… Izzy, Bridgette, Jo, Scott, and Lightning. That leaves Duncan and Sugar.

"What?!" Duncan says.

"Duncan, you lost the challenge for your team with your crappy shelter, and Sugar, you disappeared and were not to be found." Chris says.

"I was needed elsewhere." Sugar said.

"Just like you are now, because the next Marshmallow goes to Duncan!" Chris says throwing the marshmallow to Duncan.

"Phew." Duncan says.

"What? Well I'll be!" Sugar says.

"Please, don't make this awkward, just get in the cannon." Chris says. Sugar climbs into the cannon. "Any last words…" he begins to say before he interrupts himself and fires the cannon while laughing.

"I'LL WAIT FOR YOU, WIZARD!" Sugar yells as she is flying off.

Chris looks toward the camera and says, "Well, I'm glad we got rid of her sooner this time. Who will be next to go? Will Owens tummy stay happy? Will the Tough Toads get their stuff together? Will Lindsay ever learn Trent's name? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"


	3. Episode 3: Son of a Beach

Host, Chris McLean takes his usual place on the dock. "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars, the campers were given the task of building their own shelter for the season! Some were creative, some just ran, and some snuck away, Sugar!" Chris says as walking down the Dock. "With only one down, we still have a way to go! You won't want to miss any of it here, on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"

*Theme Song*

We join the teams as they are just waking up. First is the Sharp Sharks, who reside in a cave.

"Ah… Something about that rock seems familiar…" Dave said as he woke up.

"Yeah," Shawn said as he walked into the cave. "This is the exact same cave our team stayed in last season."

"Wow! That's such a coincidence, eh Dave?!" Sky shoots up and says.

"Yeah, coincidence." He says walking away. Sky looks down and sighs.

***Confessional***

Sky: I have no idea what I have to do to Dave to show him I'm sorry… I promise I dumped my old boyfriend…

Dave: I don't care how pretty Sky is! I am NOT talking to her! It took me months to get over that…

***End Confessional***

"Hey, why'd you sleep outside?" Gwen asks as she rises up, holding her back in pain.

"Are you kidding? And take the risk of everyone becoming zombies? As if!" Shawn answers as he crosses his arms and closes his eyes.

"Zombies? Are you still going on about that?" Courtney asks.

"You should know all about zombies, evil witch." Leonard says to her squinting his eyes.

"SERIOUSLY, what is your problem, wizard freak?!" Courtney yells in Leonard's face.

***Confessional***

Leonard: I've seen magic like hers before, and it will not be easy to conquer… Oh did you see the way she looked at me? Oh! No! *bops himself on the head with his 'wand' which is just a stick* Get yourself together, Leonard! She may be higher level, so I'll just have to gain more experience, hah!

***End Confessional***

"I'll learn your ways if it kills me!" Leonard declares.

"UGH! Okay, I'm officially ignoring you!" Courtney says turning her back to Leonard.

***Confessional***

Leonard: A muting spell, eh? I'll just have to observe from a distance.

***End Confessional***

"Okay, can we please set up a strategy so we don't lose? It was a complete fluke we won that last challenge!" Dave declares.

"How are we supposed to prepare if we don't even know what our challenge is?" Gwen asks.

"She makes a good point, Dave." Sky says. Dave gives her a glare.

"Well, we at least need something! Shawn, you're good at making plans, right?" Dave asks.

"When dealing with zombies? Yes. Anything else? Probably not." He answers.

***Confessional***

Shawn: When you let one fear pretty much control your life, you get pretty good at avoiding it. When it comes to anything else, not so much.

***End Confessional***

"Come on guys, we're the Sharp Sharks, the Brains team!" Gwen announces. "We can do this!"

"She's right guys, we need to work together!" Courtney adds.

"AHH!" Harold screams from the other end of the cave as he wakes up.

"Harold! What's wrong?" Gwen asks.

"I had the weirdest dream. And you were there, oh and you were there… and you, and you, oh, and you too!" He answered one by one pointing at everyone in the cave.

"Well, what was your dream?" Sky asks.

"Oh no way, I don't want to relive it at all!" Harold answers. Shawn gulps.

***Confessional***

Shawn: Did you hear that? It was totally a dream about the apocalypse! It's coming! It's a sign!

Harold: Man, that's the last time I ever eat anything before bed, gosh.

***End Confessional***

"Okay, we still have some time before our next challenge, I'll go get some food!" Gwen volunteers.

"Cool! Thanks, Gwen!" Sky says.

"Be careful!" Shawn warns.

We now join our Glamorous Groundhogs as they awake in their individual tents.

"Oh man! This was the best idea ever!" Mike says as he crawls out of his tent.

"Right!" Zoey says as she walks over to him from their burnt out campfire from the night before.

"Maybe we should have been the smart team, hah!" Mike answers.

"I don't know; you are pretty cute." Zoey giggles.

"Okay, I'll seriously gag." Heather says emerging from her tent.

"Ah, I slept like a log!" Trent says as he too wakes up. The team is interrupted by a loud snoring as they look over to Owen, who was too large to fit into his tent, so he sleeps underneath it.

"Aw man, I'm way too big for my tent, guys." Owen says as he wakes up very swore and grumpy. Lindsay also wakes up and looks over at him.

"That's a great idea, Owen! Sleeping under the tent must be much warmer than sleeping in it!" Lindsay says.

"Wow, such unexpected sarcasm from you, Lindsay!" Heather says.

"Sad thing is I don't think it's sarcasm." Trent says while laughing lightly. Finally, Dakota rises from her tent.

"Oh, am I the last to wake up? Sorry guys, I actually slept really good though. Surprising since you know, I usually sleep on a bed…" Dakota says very sarcastically.

"HAHA! Good one, friend!" Heather annoyingly says.

***Confessional***

Dakota: Why does Heather keep acting so weird and kind of creepy? Like seriously, she needs to just stop, please.

Heather: She may not know too much about alliances, she was just here one season, and was voted off early, but if she joins team Heather, she's going all the way… but only I will win the million!

***End Confessional***

"We need breakfast, guys. Like now." Owen says as his tummy growls louder than any bear could.

"Yeah, I agree!" Zoey says.

"Want to go get some, Zoe?" Mike asks.

"Hey, you guys went last time, let me go!" Trent says.

"Okay! Thanks Trent!" Zoey says.

***Confessional***

Trent: I actually really like my team. Heather is her typical self, but everyone else is super cool!

Mike: Shoot… I wanted to go so I could sneak away and try and get my personalities to come back! I have no shot at this at all as just Mike. I just need to be super careful to avoid Mal.

***End Confessional***

As Trent leaves the group to go seek out food, we join the Tough Toads under their shack.

"Scott, move your feet!" Duncan yells at Scott, who is sleeping like the dead with his feet right in Duncan's face. His yelling wakes everyone up.

"Geez, had to get us up now, didn't you?" Lightning asks as he shoots up, as though he never even fell asleep.

"What're you complaining about? It's almost like you never slept, you weirdo!" Jo says rising up rubbing her eyes. Through this Scott still sleeps, snoring louder and louder.

"Seriously, could he snore any louder?" Jo says very angrily.

"Hey, has anyone seen Izzy?" Duncan asks looking around.

"Who cares, she's weird as can be anyway." Jo says.

"Are you ever not a jerk?" Duncan asks.

"Oh, do you want to mess with me, tough boy?" She says rising to her feet.

"Guys, can we please just get along?" Bridgette begs.

"Whatever, I don't need weaklings like that on my team. You better pack your bags, muscle boy!" Jo says to Duncan. Duncan gets so angry he can't even speak.

"HEY GUYS! I GOT FOOD!" Izzy says as she runs back. "Is Scott dead?" She asks.

"No, he's just completely gone, what'd you find, Izzy?" Bridgette asks.

"Look!" She says as she reaches out a hand full of berries. Duncan instantly notices one moving.

"Izzy, those are spiders, not berries." Duncan said.

"Oh, that explains why they pinch, haha… ouch." She says as she slowly falls over.

"Gah, fine I'll just go find food." Duncan says storming off.

***Confessional***

Bridgette: Seriously, what's with everyone! We're a team and we need to act more like one!

Duncan: Of all of my times on this horrible show, I've never been surrounded by a bigger group of losers than this. Like, this is torture!

***End Confessional***

As the three people from each team, Gwen, Trent, and Duncan, go scouting for food, Trent finds himself picking berries from a bush when Gwen finds him.

"Oh crap, it's Trent…" she says under her breath. "Come on, Gwen. You can do this. It's been long enough, he's totally over it now. Just talk to him." She finally approaches him.

"H-hi Trent." She says looking down, holding her arm. Trent turns around and sees her.

"Oh, hey, Gwen, how's it going?" he answers normally. Gwen looks at him shockingly, as though she didn't expect him to have such a positive reaction to her talking to him.

"I'm actually doing really good, thanks for asking!" she says while smiling.

"Are you still into art?" Trent asks.

"Art?" she says very confusingly.

"Yeah, from season one?" Trent says.

"Oh! I actually haven't had much inspiration lately," she answers back to him.

"Really? Why? You really should pick it back up; you were really good!" Trent says with a thumbs up and a smirk.

"Oh, now. I wasn't that good." She says blushing

***Confessional***

Gwen: Okay, it's been so long, but I completely forgot how amazing Trent was! What was I thinking ever dating Duncan? He's literally as smart as a brick! I hope I can at least have another chance with Trent!

Trent: Gwen's cool and all, don't get me wrong. It's just that our time has more than passed. She hurt me so bad, and there's just no knowing if she'll do that again or not.

***End Confessional***

As the two are talking, and laughing, Duncan finds Gwen and runs over to her. "Hey Gwen!" he screams.

"Oh, hey Duncan…" She says awkwardly as he arrives behind her.

"How are… oh, hi Trent." He says with an attitude.

"Duncan." Trent says with his arms crossed and a glare.

"So, how've you been, Gwen? Haven't seen you in forever." Duncan asks.

"Duncan, please don't. We were just a fling, let it go." Gwen says to Duncan.

"A fling? Are you kidding? That's not what the back seat of my car says, hah," he said knowing it'd make Trent jealous. Both Trent and Gwen gasp.

"No, Trent he's…" Gwen begins to say before she is interrupted by Chris over the speaker.

"Campers! Please gather around the totem pole to learn about today's new challenge! Sure hope I'm not interrupting any important business, haha!" Chris says.

"In fact, he's not." Trent says walking past the two.

"What's his problem?" Duncan chuckles diabolically.

"Don't talk to me." Gwen says angrily walking passed Duncan.

***Confessional***

Duncan: I just don't get it; we were so happy before we went on Total Drama All Stars. Ever since, though, she's acted like such a stranger. And that pretty boy Trent, he doesn't know what's coming…

Trent: Car… Duncan… How could she… I HATE that Duncan!

Gwen: There goes all chances with Trent…

***End Confessional***

As the teams arrive to Chris, he begins to explain the challenge. "Hey, campers! Sleep good? Probably not, you don't have an amazing mansion like me haha! Anyway, todays challenge is to go to the beach, equipped with shovels, and look for the awards! There are two golden Chris statues from season two, first team to find one will come in first, second team to will come in second, leaving the other team to come in third and meet me at the campfire tonight!" As he explains all of this, Duncan stares sadly at Gwen and Courtney notices.

***Confessional***

Courtney: Seriously, Duncan just needs to get over her. Lord knows he got over me quick enough, so he needs to leave my teammate alone. *she looks down, sad because she is jealous*

Mike: Now's my chance! Mal came out last season on the beach, so maybe I can get my other personalities out this time!

***End Confessional***

All of the teams are set on the beach, ready for the challenge. "Ready, guys? Go!" Chris announces. The teams take off. We join the Tough Toads, who are all scattered in one area.

"Okay, everyone spread out, and cover more ground." Jo declares.

"Seriously, dude, no one made you the sha-boss." Lightning says to her.

"Seriously, dude, you're a sha-IDIOT!" She yells, knocking him to the ground with her shovel.

"Oh, that's good team work…" Bridgette says.

"Keep blabbing and you'll be next, pretty girl." She says.

"Seriously, gym sweat, you don't have to be such a jerk." Duncan says taking up for Bridgette.

"Ugh, whatever I'll do this challenge myself." Jo answers beginning to dig very fast. As they are arguing, Scott is over to the side, digging slowly laughing diabolically.

***Confessional***

Scott: I did it in season four, and I can do it again. The only way to get these pathetic, worthless teammates gone is to purposely lose challenges. So it may or may not be my fault if I find the statue, and you know… make sure another team finds it?! Haha!

***End Confessional***

We now join the Sharp Sharks, who are working very fast and hard, except for Gwen, who's moving very slow. Shawn notices this and approaches her. "Is everything okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gwen says not even making eye contact.

"Hey, a man who's constantly living in fear can read a person pretty well." Shawn states.

"How does that make any sense?" Gwen asks finally looking at him.

"Try me." He says putting his shovel into the sand.

"Well, I met up with my ex, Trent. And I really like him… but my other ex, Duncan won't leave me alone, and it's really bothering me." Gwen tells him.

"Romance? If you ask me, romance only takes precedence over survival in extreme circumstances. But I understand the struggle." Shawn says.

"Survival? Oh, like in the competition?" Gwen says.

"Well no, in the zombie…" Shawn begins to say before Gwen interrupts him.

"Yeah! Thanks so much Shawn!" She says right before beginning to dig very fast.

***Confessional***

Gwen: He's right! I can't get distracted by any of this! Say, Shawn isn't as weird as I originally thought…

Shawn: Poor girl, she's completely clueless. But I only have room for me and Jasmine in my bunker. I hope she has a good apocalypse plan.

***End Confessional***

We finally join the Glamorous Groundhogs, who are working together better than any other team. "Dig faster guys, we got this!" Trent says with encouragement.

"Shew, this is so hard on my back…" Dakota complains.

"Come on, friend, you got this!" Heather encourages as Dakota glares at her. Zoey notices Mike off to the side, not really helping.

"Mike, what're you doing?" Zoey asks.

"Oh, haha, nothing!" He answers super quickly.

"Well get over here and stop being useless!" Heather barks.

***Confessional***

Zoey: Mike may not have his personalities anymore, but he's still acting super weird… well at least I know I can finally talk to him about it and know it's Mike I'm talking to!

Mike: I know this challenge is important, but I can win most challenges for us if I can just find a rock to beat myself in the head with and get Manitoba to get out here and help!

Owen: That Mike guy is all over the place and very flighty… kind of the exact opposite of me though, weirdly tall and skinny, haha!

***End Confessional***

"Oh, by the way, Trent, did you get any food?" Owen asks.

"Come on, let's get this challenge done, then we'll worry about food, Owen." Heather demands.

"Yeah, buddy, here." Trent says handing him some food.

"Oh golly gosh, thanks!" Owen says eating the entire handful of berries in one inhale.

"Ooh! Can I please have some!" Lindsay begs.

"Sure thing!" Trent says.

"Guys! Can we please finish this challenge?" Heather barks.

"Throw me some berries, Trent!" Dakota asks.

"Yeah, some food could help! Good idea, Dakota!" Heather says.

***Confessional***

Dakota: Okay, is she seriously going to say that every time I open my mouth?!

Heather: This. Close. Haha!

***End Confessional***

As he is looking for a rock in the sand, Mike hits something very hard with his Shovel. "Oh, finally!" he screams. He lifts up a golden Chris statue. "Crap." He says in disappointment.

"Mike! You did it!" Zoey screams.

"Mike! You found the first statue, congrats!" Chris says.

"Oh, awesome!" Mike yells. The team cheers as the other teams notice the Glamorous Groundhogs victory and start working faster.

"For your reward, you win a box of tacos from Dons Taco Grande!" Chris announces.

"TACOS!" Owen yells.

"Yes Owen, tacos! And who will be the other team to win immunity? And who will be packing their bags and going home? Stay right here, because we'll find out here, on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!" Chris announces.

***AD***

Four girls. Four elements. Follow Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette, and Izzy as they come to terms with their new powers, evade capture from an evil organization, and deal with their complicated love lives. Elemental Sorcery by xxxTDIAngelxxx is a complete fanfiction with an anticipated sequel. Check it out! xxxTDIAngelxxx also writes stories for Xiaolin Showdown and Code Lyoko

***End AD***

We come back to the remaining two teams working away. "Dig faster!" Izzy yells.

"Don't tell me what to do, read head!" Jo yells back.

"Can we just sha-finish this thing?" Lightning says as he is using the shovel the wrong way.

"I don't know, can you use a shovel, idiot?" Jo asks. Sky is watching from the other team.

"Wow, I'm sure glad I'm not on that team, right Dave?" she asks Dave.

"Yeah, sure." He says ignoring her while digging more. Courtney walks over to Sky and places her hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, sometimes guys just become complete jerk faces and give up on all feelings they ever had for their ORIGINAL girl!" she says attempting to cheer Sky up.

"I'm afraid I deserve every bit of it…" She answers back. Leonard is waving his stick in the air, and chanting some non-sense.

"What are you doing?" Shawn asks.

"Casting a Gold locater spell, my friend!" Leonard says back.

"For the love of God, Leonard, you do know you aren't a wizard right?!" Dave yells.

"How are you so certain, behold!" He says spinning around. He stops and points his stick in a location. "There! Dig there!" he says. Dave runs to be the one to prove him wrong.

"See, look." Dave says as he shoves his shovel into the ground just to find that he's hit something hard. "What?" he says as he reaches down and picks up the Chris statue.

"The Sharp Sharks win immunity!" Chris says with excitement.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Dave says face palming.

"WADDLE DEE WEE!" Leonard says in excitement.

"Tough Toads, will you please join me again tonight at elimination?" Chris asks.

"I can't believe it!" Jo says. "Freaking useless team!"

***Confessional***

Scott: Oh, you really think that Leonard wizard really used "Magic?" or, did someone plant that statue there? I got this game in the bag haha!

***End confessional***

Later that night at the elimination ceremony, "Tough Toads, you guys are really going to have to get it together, only the second week and you guys have been the only ones here."

"No kidding!" Lighting says in disappointment.

"Well, you all voted, and the Marshmallows go to, Scott, Lightning, Izzy, Duncan…" Chris says as Bridgette and Jo are the only two left. "The last one goes too…" He says as Bridgette is shaking she's so nervous, and Jo is very confident it's her. "Bridgette!" Chris says throwing the marshmallow to Bridgette.

"Are you kidding me?! Three times?!" Jo screams as she stands to her feet.

"Of course, you're sha-bossy butts outta here." Lightning says.

"Whatever, you guys just got rid of your strongest player, good luck rotting away!" She says as she gets into the cannon. Chris doesn't hesitate to fire her and send her screaming.

"Gosh, I'm so glad we got rid of her early haha! Two down, many more to go! Will the Tough Toads ever win? What will happen between Gwen and Trent? Does Duncan have anything to say about it? And will Courtney get involved? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!" Chris announces.


	4. Episode 4: That Mine is Mine

Host Chris takes his usual spot on the dock. "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars, our teams had to go digging for gold on the beach! Some worked more than others, and some re-sparked some romances haha." By this he meant Trent and Gwen. "Will these romances become true again, or will we ignore them and get to the actual fun parts of the show? Find out here on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"

*THEME SONG*

Before our campers wake up, we see the beach late at night. Nothing but the gentle, peaceful waves of the ocean and the beautiful glow of the stars in the night sky. When suddenly a creature crawls from the ocean, breathing heavily mumbling only one word. "Million…" it mumbled as it slowly crawled into the woods. After this situation, we join our campers as they first wake up unusually early thanks to Chris talking over the speaker.

"Campers!" he says, "please meet me at the old coal mine here on the island! I promise it's safe, but you know how far my promises go!"

"Yeah, that's probably the truest thing Chris has ever said." Harold says.

"True that." Courtney agrees as she leads her team out of the cave. Shawn stops Harold in the back of their line to talk to him.

"Hey, Harold." He says.

"Yes?" Harold asks.

"That dream you had the other night, what was it?" Shawn asks.

"No! No way am I reliving that! Thanks for reminding me, jerk!" Harold says as he walks off.

***Confessional***

Shawn: There's no way it's not the apocalypse! No way!

Harold: I dreamed that everyone on my team was in my room destroying my Star Trek collection of action figures. *he sniffs up a single tear* the humanity…

***End Confessional***

We now join the Tough Toads as they are all walking towards the mine. "I am so freaking happy that Jo dude is gone." Lightning smack talks.

"Dude? Jo was a girl, Lightning." Bridgette says.

"Woah, you need to get your eyes sha-checked." He answers poking her face.

"No dude, you may just be an idiot." Scott says as he and Duncan both laugh at Lightning.

***Confessional***

Duncan: That Scott guy is pretty chill, I'm usually not one to form alliances, but maybe I could form one with him just until we make it to the final four or something.

Lightning: Lightning took sex ed in high school, it's obvious that people with short hair are dudes, and people with long hair are chicks. Lightning ain't no sha-idiot.

***End Confessional***

Finally, we join the Glamorous Groundhogs, who are almost at the mine. "Almost there guys, let's keep moving." Lindsay announces.

"Lindsay, you're heading for a lake." Heather points out as she walks straight for water.

"Wait, what's a mine?" she asks.

"How can someone be so stupid?" Heather asks.

"Lay off, Heather." Dakota says. Heather just gasps.

***Confessional***

Heather: Okay, I was super for getting into an alliance with Dakota, then she talks to me like that… now I am FOR SURE getting into an alliance with her.

Dakota: Ever since I dated Sam I'm not as much as a, well, jerk as I used to be. Not to mention I hate even thinking about him…

***End Confessional***

"Say, Dakota, whatever happened between you and Sam?" Zoey asks while holding Mikes hand.

"Oh, him?! Pfft, I dropped him first chance I got! Talk about a loser!" she replied.

"You go, sister!" Heather says.

"Hey now, Sam was a good guy!" Mike says defending Sam.

"Yeah, and uh…" she begins to reply.

"Whatever!" Zoey says as her and Mike walk further ahead.

***Confessional***

Dakota: Well there goes Mike and Zoey's trust. I need to win this next challenge, or else I could be going home!

***End Confessional***

Owen and Trent are walking behind the group by quite a distance. "Boy, am I sure glad not to be involved in romances like that, huh Trent?" he says.

"Oh, uh, yeah I agree man." Trent says. They catch up and Dakota turns around and asks them a question.

"Say, has anyone ever told you two you sound like, exactly alike?" she asks.

"No, no I can't say I've ever heard that." Trent says. We finally join our three teams at the Mine, with a missing Chris.

"Where the heck is McLean?" Duncan yells.

"No clue, we were the first here and we haven't seen him at all." Harold answers.

"Typical Chris." Sky says. "Right, Dave?"

"Meh." He says boringly walking over to Shawn. As the Glamorous Groundhogs arrive, they walk by the Tough Toads, and Courtney stomps on Duncans foot.

"Oops!" she says sarcastically as he yells in pain.

"Dude, you got sha-schooled." Lightning says.

***Confessional***

Duncan: What the heck was that? She better watch out, I'm not above getting her kicked off as soon as possible… wait she's on another team.

Courtney: No I did not do that because I still like Duncan; I did that because he is lesser than me and deserved to be in pain.

***End Confessional***

"Haha, nice one Courtney." Trent says laughing. Gwen looks over, not being able to hear, but just sees Trent smiling and talking to Courtney.

"Oh no, he doesn't like her does he?" she says to herself.

"Don't worry, you can't overanalyze everything you see." Shawn says over hearing her.

"Maybe you're right…" she says. She looks over at Shawn and smiles. "thanks for having my back!"

"Don't mention it, need to keep some people close I suppose." He says. Trent sees this after he's done talking to Courtney.

***Confessional***

Trent: Does Gwen like Shawn? No, no way. That's impossible.

***End Confessional***

Gwen looks over and sees Trent watching her. He freaks out when Owen interrupts. "Trent, my man, how's it hanging?" he asks thankfully deterring Trent's attention away from Gwen.

"Good, I suppose. Where the heck is Chris already?" he asks.

"Up here!" Chris answers as they look up and see Chris at an exit to the mine at a higher elevation.

"How did you get up there?" Sky asks.

"Well, I got up here in a helicopter, but you all are going to go into the mine and find your way here!" he answers once again.

"A mine? You mean a dark inclosed area?" Gwen asks.

"Yes, that sounds like an accurate description." Chris says. Gwen gulps. "Chef should supply you with all the materials you'll need." The campers look over and find Chef standing by the entrance to the cave with nothing.

"What materials? He doesn't have anything?" Dakota says.

"I said he should, he probably won't though." Chris said. Chef just nods his head.

***Confessional***

Chef: I've been on this show for way too long. I'm trying my best to get out, either by being fired or scaring all these kids off. Whether or not they die isn't too much of a concern of mine…

***End Confessional***

"Okay, campers, whenever you're ready, you may enter the cave!" Chris says as the helicopter comes back to get him. "Ready, Set, GO!" He yells as the helicopter takes off. The three teams run into the barely lite cave. We join the Sharp Sharks first.

"Gather behind me, my friends, I shall cast a light spell!" Leonard says.

"Oh, move it, mana boy." Courtney says shoving him out of the way. Leonard beats his wand with all his might trying to get the spell to work.

"What in the world? Work! Work!" he chants.

"Will you please just get a move on?" Dave barks.

***Confessional***

Leonard: that evil witch has somehow blocked off my magic source! The sooner her evil is gone, the better.

***End Confessional***

"Now come on, Leonard. Maybe it'll work later?" Sky says with encouragement.

"I doubt it, he's so out there it's not even funny." Dave says.

"Will everyone please hurry and catch up with me?" Harold asks.

"Why are you so far ahead, Harold?" Dave asks.

"I have 98 out of 100 of my scout badges, moving through a mine is easy as anything!" he says.

"Well that's more creditable than the magic, let's go!" Dave says.

"Leave him alone, he is a teammate after all." Sky says defending Leonard, who is not paying attention for he is trying to get his magic to work. Her, Dave, and Courtney watch him.

"Yeah, a useless one." Courtney says as she walks away. Gwen and Shawn are trailing by quite a bit because Gwen is moving very slow.

"Come on, it's not so bad." Shawn says.

"I don't know why but mines freak me out!" Gwen says.

"Let me help. Darkness is what zombies love most, you have to learn to be used to it." Shawn says as he grabs her hand and moves them a little bit faster.

***Confessional***

Gwen: Without Shawn I know I'd be an emotional wreck. With all of this drama going on with Trent and Duncan, he really is being a good friend.

Shawn: If I plan on winning another million to finish off my bunker, I'll need to ensure our team never loses. Need to keep ahead!

***End Confessional***

We now join the Glamorous Groundhogs, who are on a path of their own. "It's dark, where are we?" Lindsay asks.

"Well, I think not knowing is kind of the point." Heather barks. Owens tummy begins to growl.

"Man, I am hungry!" Owen announces.

"How is it that you're always hungry?" Dakota asks.

"Have you seen how large my circumference is?" Owen asks.

"What?" Daktoa asks.

"Yeah, Owen becomes a genius when he's hungry." Trent says.

"How does that make any sense?" Zoey asks.

"It is all just a concept preserved by the human mind, my dear." Owen says as his stomach begin to growl very loudly.

"We need to get him food." Mike says.

"But he may be useful this way." Dakota says.

***Confessional***

Mike: Now's my chance!

***End Confessional***

"No! We need the real Owen! I think I see the exit, follow me!" Mike says as he takes off really fast.

"Mike! Wait up!" Zoey screams. Mike was running too fast for anyone to catch up with. Mike comes to a fork in the road. He takes the left path when a few seconds later the rest of his team takes the right path.

***Confessional***

Mike: Now's finally my chance to get my personalities back! I had to lose everyone first though. I really hope I can turn this around; I may have just cost us the game.

***End Confessional***

"UGH! That useless Mike!" Heather barks as the team loses their breath.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Zoey says defending Mike.

"You need to keep a better leash on your man." Heather answers. Zoey lifts a fist to fight Heather as Dakota pulls her back.

"Come on girls, we need to find Mike not fight about him!" she says.

"Now where could he have gone?" Trent asks.

"A man of that size cannot run too far, for he is of light mass. He must be close by." Owen states.

"Okay, you're really starting to freak me out." Lindsay says. We finally join the Tough Toads, who are on the only other path the mine offered.

"Who turned out the sha-lights?" Lightning asks.

"It's a dark mine, genius." Duncan says.

"All we need is some Lightning to light the way! Sha-BOOM!" he says as he claps his hands together loudly.

"Wow, you really aren't the brightest huh?" Izzy asked.

"Like you have much room to talk, crazy girl." Scott barks.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Bridgette yells as everyone shuts up instantly. "If we lose one more time just because all of you can't get along, I'll freak! Put your differences aside at least until we can win this challenge!"

"She's right, guys. Let's move, quickly." Duncan agrees.

***Confessional***

Scott: Yeah, move quickly all the way to the cannon! Haha! Duncan, though. I need at least one person on this team I can convince to vote with me so I can pick these ants off one by one.

***End Confessional***

As the Tough Toads race faster and faster, we join Mike, who's lurking around the dark mine.

"Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" he says as it gets darker and darker. Suddenly, he finds a hat, that look a lot like the one Indiana Jones wears. "That's it!" He yells as he puts it on. "Come on, Manitoba!" he says. "Nothing!" Mike yells as he trips and hits his head very hard on this rock on the ground. He lays there twitching for a few seconds, when he lets out a very loud inhale.

"Alright then, mates. Let's find those yahoos and navigate on out of here." Manitoba says running back the other way. He pulls out of his pocket this charm that Zoey had made for him. He sniffs it. "With this scent, I'll find her in no time!" Manitoba says as he runs even faster.

We now join the Sharp Sharks, who are still under the leadership of scout Harold. "just a bit further guys." Harold says.

"Sweet! I think we may actually be onto something!" Dave said as him and his team follow. Dave then trips on a rock and begins to fall, when Sky catches him and pulls him up close. The two don't hesitate before they start to smile, and lean in for a kiss. Sky burps really loud and runs off to throw up. "Sky, wait come back!" Dave yells.

"Where is she going?" Gwen asks.

"She gets sick when she's in love." Shawn says.

"Or gets sick when she's a jerk." Dave says.

"Guys, seriously we need to keep moving!" Harold says as his team follows him more. As they are running through the mine, and Manitoba is hunting for the rest of his team, we join the Glamorous Groundhogs.

"Okay, I don't think Mike is anywhere to be found…" Trent says.

"Mike! MIKE!" Zoey yells as she is more and more worried.

"Worry not, chaps! Follow me!" Manitoba yells as he runs by them.

"Mike!" Zoey yells running after him. The team all set off on a chase after Manitoba.

"Get back here or I'll guarantee your elimination!" Heather yells.

"Shew, I can't run this much." Dakota says.

"Pain is in the mind of the weak, push harder, my friend." Owen preaches. The team find light and begin to run faster and catch up with Manitoba. They arrive outside at their destination.

"The Glamorous Groundhogs win 1st again!" Chris announces. "Their reward will be all you can eat Ribs from Dons BBQ!"

"Oh, a very unhealthy meal." Owen says.

"For the love of God, someone get him some food!" Dakota yells.

"Way to go, Mike!" Zoey yells in excitement.

"Mike? Manitoba here, love. Say, you look mighty familiar." Manitoba replies.

"What? Manitoba? Wait a minute…" Zoey says as she takes off Mikes silly hat. He inhales very loudly again.

"Zoey?" he says. "Where are we? Did we win?"

"Yes, we did, and I thought your personalities were gone?" she asks.

"They were, but I got them back! I may actually have a chance now!" he said grabbing her hands to rejoice.

"Yeah, great!" she said.

***Confessional***

Zoey: So his personalities are back… does that mean Mal? Can I ever really get close to Mike…

Mike: So we've seen Manitoba it seems! Great! Now where's Svetlana, Chester, and Veto?

***End Confessional***

As the victorious team enjoys their meal, the remaining two teams hurry to find glory. We join the Tough Toads as they arrive at a fork in the road. "Man, which way do we go now?" Duncan asks.

"My coach always told me when in doubt, go up!" Lightning said.

"Not an option, jock strap." Scott said. "We need to go…"

***Confessional***

Scott: The right way looked a lot darker than the left way, so that has to be the wrong way! Which will be our way!

***End Confessional***

"Right! Come on guys!" Scott yells as he takes off with his team following.

"You better be right, Scott." Duncan yells.

Meanwhile, the Sharp Sharks are still running with Harold as they see a small light growing. They keep running. "Come on guys we're almost there!" Harold yells.

"Um, I don't mean to alarm anyone, but we need to hurry!" Gwen says as she notices the Tough Toads behind them.

"There! Get them!" Duncan yells.

"There's no way we'll make it first!" Scott says under his breath. The Sharp Sharks make it out before the Tough Toads.

"Congratulations Sharp Sharks, you win…" Chris begins to say until he notices Sky is missing. "Wait, where's Sky?"

"She's right…" Courtney begins to say until she notices she's missing. "Wait, where is she?"

"I'll use a locater spell!" Leonard says as he waves his wand. Sky finally runs out. "Right there!"

"I'm here!" Sky yells.

"Welcome, but I'm afraid that the Tough Toads entire team made it first, so they take 2nd!" Chris says.

"Finally!" Duncan says as his team celebrates.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry guys! I got so sick." Sky says.

"Oh yeah, thanks so much…" Dave says.

"No! I didn't mean…" she begins to reply until Chris interrupts her.

"Sharp Sharks! Meet me at the Cannon tonight! Someone's got a date haha!" The teams finally leave the challenge site as Gwen approaches Trent.

"Hey, congrats on winning!" she says.

"Thanks! Sorry you have to go to the cannon though." Trent replies.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Gwen says smiling.

"Just try not to get voted off, okay?" Trent says.

"Oh, someone wants me around a little longer?" Gwen says giggling.

"Well, I, uhh…" Trent mumbles.

"Haha, see you around Trent!" She says walking off with her team.

***Confessional***

Trent: I don't like Gwen. I. Do. Not. Like. Gwen… Okay I might just a little bit.

Gwen: I seriously forgot all about how awesome Trent was!

Shawn: I'm glad to see Gwen is working things out with Trent! Now she needs to focus on the apocalypse…

***End Confessional***

We finally join the Sharp Sharks at the camp fire ceremony. "Sharp Sharks, welcome to your first elimination ceremony! Shall we not waste any time?" Chris says.

"Let's get this over with…" Courtney says.

"Fine! You take the first one, Court!" Chris yells throwing her the first marshmallow.

"Excellent!" She celebrates.

"The other safe campers are… Gwen, Harold, Dave, Shawn… That only leaves Sky and Leonard!" Chris announces.

"Well, a wizard knows when he has been defeated, I'll go ahead and take my spot." Leonard says.

"Shut up and sit down, you get the next marshmallow!" Chris says throwing the next one to Leonard.

"WADDLE DEE WEE!" He celebrates.

"Stop saying that!" Courtney barks.

"Me? Really?" Sky asks.

"Well you are the reason you all lost, Sky. Just take your spot!" Chris demands. Sky crawls into the cannon.

"Just know, Dave… I'm sorry. I hope you find love, really!" She says just before she is fired.

***Confessional***

Dave: I'll kind of miss Sky… But then again, she did hurt me… but had she changed? Guess I'll never know.

***End Confessional***

Chris walks up front of the campfire. "Three down!" he says. "Many, many more to go! Who will be next? Find out here, on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"


	5. Episode 5: Teenage Mutant Ninja Coons

Host Chris McLean takes a new spot near the totem pole. "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars, our campers went coal mining! Some did better than others, I'm looking at you, Sky, who took her spot in the cannon! Also a lot of sparks flew between Gwen and Trent… as well as with Shawn! Who will ride in the cannon and make me laugh today? Find out here, on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!

*THEME SONG*

Twas the night after the last challenge, all the campers slept peacefully through the night as the same creature from last episode crawls slowly through the woods. It finds the cave the Sharp Sharks were sleeping in. It walks up close to Shawn and whispers in his ear "Million…" Shawn fidgets insanely and the creature runs into the woods to hide. As Shawn is fidgeting Chris comes over the speakers.

"CAMPERS WAKE UP!" he yells. Campers from all over the island awake.

"What the heck, it's the middle of the night!" Courtney barks.

"4am to be exact!" Chris corrects.

"How can he hear us?" Dave wonders.

"No time for questions, everyone report to the totem pole ASAP! Challenge time!" Chris says.

"Shew, middle of the night challenges are the worst!" Duncan says to his team.

"Lightning needs his sha-beauty sleep!" Lightning says rolling over.

"No way, sleepy head, we got a challenge to win!" Izzy says slapping him in the face.

"Fine, Lightning is awake…" he says shooting up.

"Let's get this challenge over. It's too late for this." Scott says storming off.

The Glamorous Groundhogs are slowly getting up and moving very slowly. "Oh man, my tummy feels weird…" Owen says as his stomach begins to growl very loudly.

"Did you get sick from all that BBQ you ate?" Trent asks.

"I think… Man this hurts so bad…" Owen says crawling rather than walking.

"Get a move on, tubby, we have a challenge to win!" Heather said.

"Be nice!" Trent barks, defending his friend.

"No she's right. I need to continue eating healthy like I did on TDA…" Owen said.

"It's okay, Owen! You can do it you just have to poopoo!" Lindsay says.

"Please don't give him any ideas!" Dakota begs.

"Be right back, haha." Owen says running behind a bush holding his stomach.

"Yeah, we'll be waiting a while I fear." Trent says.

"We're going to go on; we'll meet you guys there." Mike says as he and Zoey continue on.

"So Mike, your personalities are back?" Zoey asks.

"Seems like it! Isn't that awesome!?" Mike said.

"Kind of… I'm just…" she begins to say until Mike interrupts.

"Don't worry, Zoe. I have control this time. Mal is staying far, far away!" he assures her.

"Promise?" she asks.

"Hey, remember that coin I gave you?" he says. She pulls it out of her pocket.

"Yeah…" she answers.

"Think of it, uh, as a promise! A promise that I won't become Mal?" Mike tries to say.

"Not very romantic, but thoughtful! I love you Mike!" she says.

"I love you too, Zoey!" he answers. They kiss and continue on.

The teams finally arrive at the totem pole where Chris waits. "About time you all showed up!" he says.

"It's the middle of the night, McLean! This better be good!" Courtney says.

"Oh it will be! If you'll look here, you'll see tonight's challenge!" Chris says as he moves aside and reveals a raccoon inside of a cage.

"What's a dirty ol' coon have anything to do with the challenge?" Scott asks.

"Well you see…" Chris begins to say before the raccoon breathes fire next to him. "That!" he screams in fear as he runs away. "There are three special raccoons on this island that I swiped just before Camp Wawanakwa sank to the ground; they are totally radiated haha!"

"You're kidding, right?" Gwen asked.

"Nope! Get hunting! It's time to raccoon hunt! GO!" Chris yells.

"Why do we have to at night?" Lindsay asks.

"Raccoons only come out at night, Lindsay." Trent says.

"They do? Weird," she says.

"It's called nocturnal, look it up." Dakota says.

"Good one buddy!" Heather annoyingly says.

"Okay, thanks…" Dakota says.

"Let's move it, guys! WOO!" Owen screams.

"Hmm, I bet Manitoba would be great at this! Do you have my hat, Zoe?" Mike asks.

"Well, yeah but why don't you try as Mike first? Just to see if you can?" she answers.

"Well, I guess that is a good idea, can't rely on them forever I suppose!" Mike says as he walks off.

***Confessional***

Zoey: I really don't want Mike being too reliant on his personalities…

Mike: Zoey is just watching out for me! I seriously couldn't ask for anyone better!

Owen: *pooping* yep, I am definitely sick.

***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, the Tough Toads are looking for the raccoons as fast as they can. "Don't worry, guys. I've caught millions of 'coons back on the farm!" Scott assures.

"For once, I trust you Scott." Duncan says.

***Confessional***

Scott: Normally, I'd try to sabotage the team and vote Bridgette off, but I'll never pass up an opportunity to catch me some 'coons!

***End Confessional***

"Okay, so you'll do all the work? Lightning don't think so!" Lightning says as he takes off.

"Oh boy, he's going to get himself killed." Izzy said. "I want to watch!" she screams as she runs after him.

"Well, I guess we aren't working as a team. Anyone else want to leave?" Bridgette says.

"Sure." Duncan says as he casually walks off.

"Well then." Bridgette says angrily.

"We don't need them, give me ten minutes, maybe less! I'll have this challenge won." Scott said.

Meanwhile, the Sharp Sharks are slowly walking looking for the raccoon. "Any luck guys?" Dave asked.

"Nope." Harold replied just before he falls over and falls asleep.

"Well, I guess he's out." Courtney says. "Let's finish this so I can go back to bed, please."

"Okay, just, I do not want to touch that thing." Dave says.

"And why not?" Courtney asks.

"Those things are discussing, are you kidding me?" Dave declared.

"Okay, princess, don't break a nail." Courtney says walking by him.

"Rally the creature to me, allies! I shall paralyze it with a bolt spell! But be warned, my bolt magic hasn't been practiced very much!" Leonard says.

"My tolerance for you has been plenty practiced." Dave says.

"Okay, so, any ideas how we are even going to catch this thing?" Gwen asks.

"How about someone climbs up into a tree and drop down on it?!" Shawn asks.

"That seems to be a good idea!" Gwen says.

"I nominate you, Shawn. You sleep in trees anyway." Dave says.

"You sleep in the trees?" Gwen asks.

"Well, duh, zombies can't climb!" Shawn answered.

"Move it guys, I can't do this challenge myself!" Courtney barks.

"I say that the gothic mistress hunt for food during the process." Leonard suggests.

"Um, why?" Gwen asks.

"I love how you automatically answer to that." Dave laughs to himself.

"We will need midnight munchies; we eat every night we stay up late playing D&D." Leonard says.

"D&D? Dungeons and Dragons? So you know it's all fake?" Dave asks.

"Fake? No my friend, playing that is merely studying for what's to come." Leonard answers.

"I'm leaving now." Dave says walking away.

"Well, he kind of has a point. I'll go find something." Gwen states.

"Find a raccoon while you're at it!" Courtney barks.

We join the Glamorous Groundhogs, who grow more tired by the minute.

"Has anyone found it yet?" Trent asks with his eyes barely open.

"Nope. Hey look! Here's one!" Lindsay says as she hugs Owen. He hugs back.

"Um, Lindsay that's…" Mike begins to say before Owen interrupts.

"Just. A. Little. Longer…" Owen says.

***Confessional***

Owen: Girls don't hug me a lot, this is a big deal okay? Izzy is the only one I've kissed for crying out loud!

***End Confessional***

Owen let's out a huge fart. "Wait a minute…" Lindsay says as she sniffs. "Owen! It's you!"

"Well at least she figured this one out!" Heather laughs.

"Hey, I think I hear something…" Dakota says.

"Yeah, that's for sure a raccoon!" Zoey says. We see a shot of Harold in a nearby bush making raccoon sounds.

***Confessional***

Harold: I got a badge in animal noises, so I can pretty much make noises for any animal: a dog, a raccoon, a whale, even an emu. So I decided to have a little fun with it! *slight pause* Haha, Emu.

***End Confessional***

"This way!" Trent yells as his entire team runs the wrong way.

"Haha, yes!" Harold says arising from the bush.

Meanwhile, the Tough Toads are all spread out except for Bridgette and Scott. "Do you need any help, Scott?" Bridgette asks.

"Nah, just sit there and look pretty, okay?" Scott says not even looking up.

"Excuse you, I have a boyfriend!" Bridgette says.

"Well okay, I have a girlfriend so it's a okay." Scott answers.

"Really, who?" Bridgette asks.

"Courtney, duh." Scott says.

***Confessional***

Bridgette: I don't know if he's serious or not… He's not exactly Courtney's type.

Scott: I may not have talked to her yet this season, but we're totally in love. I just know it.

***End Confessional***

"I wonder how the others are doing…" Bridgette says.

"If I had to guess, Duncan is sleeping, Lighting is doing something stupid, and Izzy is probably in a tree. Accurate enough?" Scott answers.

"Surprisingly, yes…" Bridgette says.

We join the Sharp Sharks again, who are missing Gwen because she's scouting for food. "Anything?" Courtney asks.

"No, not yet. Please calm down…" Harold asks politely

"Oh boy, he really did it." Dave says.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?!" Courtney yells. Harold gulps. "I'll do this freaking challenge myself! Bye, losers!" she exclaims as she departs. She storms off into the woods until she hears a very loud snoring. "The snoring of a Raccoon, I assume! Easy win!" she says as she slowly approaches the sound. Much to her surprise, Duncan is laying against a log, dead asleep. "Oh, come on!" she yells startling Duncan and waking him up.

"Hey! Can you try I don't know, NOT being annoying for a change?" he barks at her.

"I don't even want to hear it from you, can it!" she says.

"Wow, what's got you into such a bad mood?" Duncan asks.

"Like you care, but my freaking team can't do anything!" she exclaims.

"Well at least you guys haven't already lost two of the three challenges!" Duncan says crossing his arms.

"Yeah, you guys may suck more, but we suck too!" Courtney yells in his face.

"Wow, you haven't changed a bit haha." Duncan says with a sarcastic grin.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" she barks as the two get extremely close, glaring at each other. They begin to slowly cease their glares and turn them into grins until they are interrupted my Lightning.

"SHA-DUCAN!" he yells.

"Dammit, what do you want Jock Strap?" Duncan asks as he turns around and sees Lighting being chased by a woken up Bear.

"BEAR!" Duncan and Courtney yell as they join Lightning running away.

***Confessional***

Duncan: feelings are for the weak… but I really have missed that side of Court.

Courtney: Could it be that I'm falling for him again? No, impossible…

Scott: I wonder what I'm getting Courtney for our anniversary? Ahh…

***End Confessional***

As the three are running, we join Izzy who is in the trees. "Raccoons love the trees, I just know!" she says as she spots Shawn in another tree, who had snuck away from his team and went to hide from the Zombies. "ZOMBIE DUDE! What up!" she yells in excitement.

"Shush! Are you insane? It's night time, the zombies will hear you!" Shawn says as he is shaking.

"Well, I am crazy but even I know zombies aren't real!" Izzy answers swinging over to the tree Shawn is in.

"No, you think zombies aren't real, you'll soon see!" he answers confidently.

"Why do you believe in zombies?" Izzy asks.

"What?" he asks.

"Tell Dr. Izzy what's on your mind." Izzy says. Shawn pauses for a while looking confused until he begins looking sad.

"It all started when I was a kid…" he begins to say before the scene is interrupted by a new one, in which the Glamorous Groundhogs are still looking hard.

"Guys, Courtney has been gone for a while." Trent says with concern.

"None of my concern. All I want is sleep." Dakota says grouchily.

***Confessional***

Dakota: I can't help it that I become a total grouch when I'm sleepy! It's freaking late!

Heather: Now I'm just waiting for my chance to seal my alliance in with Dakota! Easy peasy!

***End Confessional***

"Excellent point, Dakota. We need to hurry and finish this challenge so we can finally sleep!" Heather agrees with Dakota.

"Yeah, sure." Dakota annoyingly says.

"Listen, I'm starting to get freaked, so let's just hurry and find this thing." Trent says.

"I agree…" Owen says pooping from the bushes.

"Geez, Owen stop!" Lindsay begs. Owen emerges from behind the bush.

"The stench of that waste I just produced is quite, shall I say, shallow and pedantic." Owen states.

"Oh boy, here's genius Owen again!" Dakota says sarcastically.

"Even though that sentence barely made any sense, maybe he can find the raccoon?" Trent suggests.

"Or maybe we know a certain Australian who could easily find it, Zoey?" Mike asks.

"I don't know…" Zoey says.

"What do you mean?" Trent asks.

"Last episode I got one of my personalities, Manitoba back! He could easily spot out a little raccoon!" Mike says with excitement.

"Well why aren't you him now?" Heather asks.

"I was hoping Mike could do this challenge himself and prove he doesn't need his personalities…" Zoey says.

"Don't be insane, give him the hat!" Heather says.

"Hey now, I understand Zoey's point completely." Trent says defending Zoey.

"Thanks Trent." Zoey says.

"I hate to agree with Heather, but it could be a good idea." Dakota says.

"Just this once, Zoe! Please?" Mike begs.

"Ugh, fine here." Zoey says handing him the hat. He puts it on and lets in a huge inhale.

"Alright, chaps! Let's find us a coon'!" Manitoba declares. We now join Chris at the totem pole awaiting the campers.

"Seems like no one's making much progress! Who will go home? Will Lightning, Duncan and Courtney survive? Will I ever get around to putting that bear down? Find out when we return on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!" Chris announces.

***AD***

Remember to either PM or review to request a shout out in this section. It doesn't have to just be for your fanfiction account, but for anything!

***END AD***

Coming back, we find Izzy and Shawn in the trees where we left them. "Oh my gosh, that's so sad…" Izzy says holding Shawn's shoulder.

"Yeah, ever since I've been on my toes with all zombies." Shawn said. It was then when the two heard something. Two raccoons dropped into their laps. "Holy crap!"

"Wait, don't panic! I think these are the raccoons we need…" Izzy says.

"Wait, yes! We did it" Shawn yelled.

"Not so loud, you'll startle them. Raccoons sleep in trees, so they are probably very tired, let's just take them to Chris." Izzy says.

"I thought they were nocturnal? Why are they sleeping?" Shawn asks.

"Well it is almost morning by this point, so let's go!" Izzy says. The two jump out of the tree and begin running with their raccoon, when other members notice and begin to run with their team, minus Gwen.

"Way to go, Shawn!" Courtney yells as the bear is still chasing them.

"Crap! Scuba Bear!" Shawn yells as his and Izzy's raccoons begin to wake up.

"Move it! Go Go Go!" Izzy declares as they both take off faster.

Meanwhile, all of the Glamorous Groundhogs, minus Trent, are with Manitoba. "We'll never find this thing!" Heather barks.

"Shush…" Manitoba says just before punching a tree and catching a raccoon that fell off of it. "Let's book it!" They take off for the totem pole, just to find that the other teams were already there.

"Welcome!" Chris says. "Our last place losers haha! The Sharp Sharks won a week's supply of peanuts from Don's Peanut Factory!"

"He's doing really well." Courtney says.

"Last place? You've got to be kidding me!" Heather says.

"Well, I may be; I haven't even done the test haha!" Chris says.

"Test?" Manitoba asks. Chris pokes his raccoon and he breaths fire all over the place.

"Good…" Chris says as he pokes Shawn's and it does the same. "I like what I'm seeing…" He finally pokes Izzy's and it just growls, jumps out of her arms and runs off. "There you have it! The Tough Toads didn't find a mutated raccoon, which means the Glamorous Groundhogs win immunity!"

"Yes!" Zoey yells hugging Manitoba.

"Oh, come on, really?" Duncan yells as he, Courtney and Lightning are on the totem pole hiding from the bear, who for some reason just wants to catch those three.

"Bad Scuba Bear, off now!" Chris says as the bear walks away. "We have them trained!" Chris says.

"That would have come in handy a few hours ago! My legs have been struck!" Lightning says.

"Well, no more discussion, Tough Toads, if you'll please join me at the camp fire in one hour!" Chris says.

We finally join Trent, who has just been spotted by Gwen. "Hey Trent, what are you doing?" she asks. He is laying on a hill side staring at the sky.

"Lay down, hurry! It's about to happen!" Trent says.

"Okay!" Gwen says laying down. Then the most beautiful sun rise ever happens.

"Isn't that worth living for? One of life's best beauties!" Trent says.

"It sure is…" Gwen says staring at Trent and not the sun rise. Trent notices and they stare at each other for a while.

"Say, do you want to, I don't know, hang out after our next challenge? To catch up maybe?" Trent asks.

Gwen stands up since they need to report back. "Sure thing!" she says. "It's a date!" she says walking away.

***Confessional***

Trent: A date! Did you hear that? I mean, a date… cool, I'm not excited at all… Oh my gosh, I can't wait!

Gwen: He finally asked me out! Finally! Things are going to be back to normal soon, Gwen! I can't wait to tell Shawn!

***End Confessional***

We join the Tough Toads at the cannon. "Okay guys, I'm sick of seeing you all here, you've already eliminated two people!" Chris says.

"Let's make it three, I guess." Scott says.

"Fine, marshmallows go to Lightning, Bridgette, Duncan…" Chris says just leaving Scott and Izzy. "Scott, you told your team you could win it, and Izzy, you snagged the wrong raccoon. Pretty much, you both lost the challenge today!" Chris says.

"Just get it over with!" Scot says trying to be intimidating, but he is shaking hopelessly.

"The next marshmallow goes to… Scott!" Chris yells.

"Well, okay, I guess I lose again. Oh well! Tell zombie guy I said I hope his parents tell him he loves him!" Izzy says leaping into the cannon. Chris fires right away.

"She gives me the creeps." Chris says. "Who will go next? What kind of crazy adventures will we go on? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"


	6. Episode 6: Ain't No Mountain High Enough

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars," Chris says as a shot of the entire island is shown. "Our campers had a little bit of a late night outing, in which they were tasked to find a mutated raccoon! Shawn and Izzy got lucky finding theirs in the middle of a very awkward heart to heart, but unfortunately, Izzy's was not mutated, so she lost the game for her Tough Toads, but won herself a one-way ticket for a cannon ride! Four down, still many, many more to go! Who will emerge in this season? Find out here on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"

*THEME SONG*

We join our campers on the Sharp Sharks team, who got to sleep in because of the late night challenge a few nights ago. All sleep in but Gwen, who woke up hours ago. "How am I supposed to sleep?" she asks herself quietly. "I finally have another date with Trent!"

"If you survive another challenge," Shawn whispers walking in.

"No worries, I always survive far on this stupid show! But… what if he doesn't?" she asks.

"I'm messing with you, don't worry about it. Do your best in the challenge, then have fun afterwards." Shawn says.

"Okay, I'll try. Thanks Shawn for helping me out again!"

***Confessional***

Gwen: Shawn is too sweet for helping out with Trent! I really hope things go well!

Shawn: I'm just trying to keep my team positive here, who knows when the apocalypse will strike. All I know is that it's better to be in a team when it does!

***End Confessional***

"Yes, thanks Shawn. You too, Gwen, for being so loud!" Dave barks trying to sleep.

"Oh, sorry!" Gwen accidently says loudly, waking Courtney too.

"Seriously, can it!" Courtney says throwing a rock in her sleep. Shawn grabs Gwen and helps her avoid it.

"Maybe we should talk outside," Shawn says.

"Good idea." Gwen agrees.

Meanwhile, the Glamorous Groundhogs are all up and chatting about their next plan. "Okay guys, I'm honestly surprised none of us have gone yet." Heather says. "But we have some sort of freaky winning streak going, and we need to keep it up somehow."

"It's all thanks to Mike and Manitoba!" Zoey says.

"I wouldn't say that, Zoe. I've only had him for a while now!"

"Yeah, that's true. Where's your other personalities, Mike?" Dakota asks.

"Good question. I've tried everything. I can't seem to get any of them to come back."

"Well, what's their cell? I'll try giving them a call." Lindsay recommends.

"Lindsay, we don't have cell phones out here. And I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that." Heather barks.

"What?" Lindsay asks.

"Well, what were you doing when you got Manitoba back?" Trent asks.

"I was wearing the hat, when I fell over and hit my head on that rock in the mine." Mike answers.

"Maybe the rock has something to do with it, guys." Owen suggests.

"Well duh. I don't see how this is going to help us win more though." Heather says.

"Some of Mike's personalities are really useful, Heather. Don't you remember?" Zoey asks.

"Only one I remember is that Mal! And he better not be coming back!" Heather says.

"Yeah, I remember seeing him on TV. He's no good, man," Trent says.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm pretty sure Mal is gone for good." Mike says.

"Pretty sure isn't going to be good enough. You need to be for sure." Heather says.

"Well, let me call him, and if I get voice mail everything's okay!" Lindsay says.

"Shew, Lindsay…" Dakota says.

"Trust me, guys, I can manage this!" Mike says. Zoey grabs his hand and the two smile.

***Confessional***

Heather: I am never one to admit when something is more evil than me, but Mal was so terrifying… I need to get Mike off this island ASAP.

Mike: Manitoba down, time to start working on my other personalities! Well, the useful ones. Sorry, Chester.

Zoey: I'm going to back Mike, because I'm a good girlfriend!

Owen: *stomach growls* I better get some food before I get smart.

***End Confessional***

"Food. Now." Owen demands.

"Not me this time, I do every time," Trent says.

"I'll go!" Dakota says.

"HURRY." Owen yells.

"Geez, okay." Dakota says. She walks off to find something for her team to eat.

As she leaves, Dave wakes up back in the Sharp Sharks cave. "Oh man…" he says. "I am starving. Geez." He runs out of the cave to find food, waking Leonard.

"Now where might he be off to?" he asks himself. "Better make sure he is not up to some dark magics." He follows Dave out of the cave, leaving just Courtney and Harold, who are sleeping like the dead.

Meanwhile, the Tough Toads are all finally waking up. "What a sleep! I have never slept so good on this show!" Bridgette says.

"Speak for yourself. I've had about as much as I can take with this freaking ground." Scott says.

"Come on, farmer boy, you should be used to it by now!" Duncan says.

"Coach always makes us sleep on the ground! Builds stamina!" Lightning says.

"Stamina for what?" Scott asks.

"Football, duh."

"You realize that makes no sense, right?" Duncan asks.

"Guys, can we please converse for at least five minutes? I'd rather not lose the next challenge please!" Bridgette says.

"Yeah, sure. What's there to say?" Scott asks.

"Y'all need to just sit back and let Lightning do his thing! Sha-Boom!" Lightning says, while kissing his muscles as usual.

"Okay, whenever Protein Bar here is finished, we really do need to stick together. We only have four of us left." Duncan says.

"Protein Bar? Where?" Lightning asks.

***Confessional***

Duncan: I'm not losing another challenge. It's humiliating enough being on such a loser team, but also having the threat of going home lingering over my head is driving me nuts. You know what else is driving me nuts? Courtney. I wonder what she's up to.

Lightning: Was he joking about that protein? Like seriously, Lightning needs some.

***End Confessional***

"Well, what do you all suggest we do?" Scott asks.

"Um, our best?" Bridgette says.

"We're going to need better than that, sweet cheeks." Duncan says.

"Again, let Lightning go in for the touch down!" Lightning declares.

"Or, we could work as a team…" Bridgette says face palming.

"Either way, we cannot afford to lose this next challenge." Scott says.

***Confessional***

Scott: Or can we? Bye bye, Bridgette! She's too much of a nice girl, and if there's anything I've learned from this show, nice people always go too far.

***End Confessional***

"Well, I guess we'll just hope." Bridgette says.

Finally, we join Dave who's running to find food. He sees Dakota with an arm full of berries walking back to her team. Before he can even process a thought, he runs over and takes some and starts eating. "Hey!" Dakota yells. "Those aren't for your team, freak! Back off!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find any and I was starving! You did wash these, right?" Dave asks.

"Um, sure." Dakota says confusingly walking off.

"At least I got something." Dave says watching Dakota walk off. His eyes begin to grow, and his heart begins to beat harder.

***Confessional***

Dave: Dakota, was it? Well that girl has just taken my heart! No! *slaps himself* If I'm going to make it far again, I need to focus!

Dakota: Gee, I can't wait 'til I can steal food from that tiny freak!

***End Confessional***

Suddenly, Chris comes over the speakers. "Campers!" he says. "Please report to no other than the totem pole!"

"Always with that totem pole." Scott says.

"It must be his favorite." Bridgette says.

"Let's just get this challenge over with." Duncan says.

The teams meet up with Chris at the totem pole as he explains the next challenge. "Today, the challenge will be a simple one, so that you can rest from all of the other ones!" Chris begins to say. "Behind me you will see what I call Pahkitew Mountain! Your challenge today is to simply climb it! All members of your team must be up there to win! No pulling a Sky anyone!"

"Simple? That thing has to be like 1,000 meters high!" Gwen whines.

"Well, the directions are simple, not so much the challenge." Chris says while laughing.

"It shouldn't be that bad, we got this guys!" Trent encourages.

"Yeah, let's keep up this winning streak!" Heather says. Scott over hears.

"Yeah, a winning streak we need to put to an end." Scott says to Duncan.

"We got this, man." Duncan answers.

***Confessional***

Scott: Keeping Duncan around will grant me a for sure spot later on in the show. People said I changed a lot from seasons four to five. Something about me getting softer and becoming worse at the game? Well I'll assure you, that's not the case.

Duncan: Scott is cool. I need some allies I guess.

***End Confessional***

"Alright campers, are we ready?" Chris asks.

"Well, don't we get breakfast first?" Lindsay asks.

"Funny you should ask; the winner gets an all you can eat breakfast buffet from Don's Biscuit Buddies!" Chris answers.

"WHAT?!" Owen yells as he runs for the mountain.

"Well that's a go!" Chris says. Owens team tries to keep up with him.

"Well, seems like we don't have much worries here!" Mike says.

"Let's just make sure he keeps that motivation." Heather says.

Meanwhile, the Sharp Sharks are getting their slow, but steady start up the mountain. "Come on guys, let's get a move on!" Gwen says.

"This mountain is just so tall and intimidating." Dave says.

"Friends, I shall use a levitating spell if you wish?" Leonard asks.

"Yes, that would be lovely, Leonard." Gwen sarcastically says.

"Finally! A chance to prove myself!" Leonard celebrates.

"Oh come on, we need to concentrate! Don't encourage him, Gwen." Courtney barks.

"I was only joking. No way this guy is serious." Gwen says.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…" Dave says.

"Once I prove myself to you, my friends, you will have a newly founded respect for me and my powers!" Leonard celebrates once more.

"Guys, the other teams have a huge lead on us. I don't care how, but we need to catch up." Shawn says.

***Confessional***

Gwen: Okay, this Leonard kid can't be serious. No one is that delusional!

Dave: This is my second season with Leonard and that's already way too much.

Courtney: If this wizard doesn't step up his game and stop being so weird, I will make sure he rides in that cannon.

Leonard: I have never made it this far on reality TV before! I'm so happy to be on this team, too. I was picked on a lot growing up, and I feel like I finally found some people to call friends! Now if only I could get this magic to work so I can help them!

***End Confessional***

The Tough Toads are racing up the mountain right behind the Glamorous Groundhogs. "Come on guys, move it!" Lightning yells.

"This should be easy, there's less of us! So less trouble getting everyone across the finish line!" Scott says.

"Good point!" Bridgette says.

"Still, don't slip. I am NOT going back to that camp fire." Duncan threatens. The Sharp Sharks see the Tough Toads just a little bit ahead of them.

"Hey, I have an idea…" Courtney says.

"As long as it's better than standing here, go for it!" Dave says. Courtney falls over and pretends to be hurt.

"Ouch! Someone help me!" Courtney yells.

"COURTNEY!" Scott and Duncan both yell as they run back to help.

"Allow me to use a healing spell!" Leonard says.

"Stop, man. She's tricking the other team!" Shawn whispers.

***Confessional***

Leonard: So the witch uses more of her evil, tricky magics on the other team. Useful, but still. Need to keep an eye on her.

***End Confessional***

"Are you okay?" Scott asks as he arrives at Courtney.

"Why are you over here?" Duncan asks Scott.

"Thanks, boys!" Courtney yells as she gets up and runs past them.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Gwen yells as Courtney's team follows her.

"Guys! Come on let's go!" Bridgette yells.

"Darn! Tricked! Classic Courtney…" Duncan says catching up to his team.

***Confessional***

Scott: What was Duncan doing running towards my Courtney… This could put a big ole damper on my whole alliance idea…

Duncan: Scott better not think that whole thing with Courtney is still going on. She's more than over him… Right?

Lightning: These boys need to keep in mind what I'm doing. Girls are cool, but with a million dollars, you got to fight them off. Sha-Lightning. *creepy awkward wink*

***End Confessional***

As the Sharp Sharks run ahead of the Tough Toads, the Glamorous Groundhogs maintain their lead. "Doing good, guys! Keep it up!" Trent says. Suddenly a rock comes flying out of nowhere that hits Trent in the head and knocks him to the ground. "Ouch, what the heck!" Trent asks as him and his team look up at a shark with legs and hands. He holds up a picture of Scott and points at it.

"Have we seen Scott?" Zoey asks. The shark nods.

"Well, not that you mention…" Heather begins to say.

"No!" Zoey interrupts. "He'll destroy Scott!" The shark gets mad at this and begins to chase the team down the mountain. They run past the other teams.

"What?! Fang?!" Scott says as he hides behind Duncan.

"Dude, back off!" Duncan says pushing him away. Luckily, Fang had already passed by without noticing him.

The Glamorous Groundhogs run further down the mountain. "Guys, this is screwing us over!" Heather barks.

"Trent, give me that rock!" Zoey demands.

"Um, okay?" Trent says willingly giving her the rock.

"Why were you carrying that?" Owen asks.

"I'm not really sure." Trent says. Zoey then reaches over and rips off Mikes shirt and hits him over the head with the rock. He inhales loudly and falls over onto the ground. Fang stops and looks over him, leaning over slowly.

"Aye, what's this tough guy doin'?" Veto asks as he punches Fang yards away and gets up.

"Mother of god… those abs…" Owen says. Lindsay and Heather look at him weirdly. "I mean um, thanks Mike!"

"Mike? Who's that? My name's Veto." Veto answers.

"Doesn't matter! You saved us!" Zoey says hugging him.

"Well, thanks babe, but you seen Anna Marie anywhere?" Veto asks as Zoey glares at him.

***Confessional***

Zoey: Note to self, avoid veto as much as possible.

Heather: Mike is way too unpredictable…

***End Confessional***

Zoey puts Mikes shirt back on and kisses him. He inhales loudly. "Woah, what happened?" he asks.

"Veto happened." Trent says.

"Well, did we win?" Mike asks.

"No, in fact you didn't!" Chris says over the speakers as the team looks up and sees the Sharp Sharks arrive past the finish line while the Tough Toads were already there.

"How did they beat us up here?" Gwen asks.

"Well they are the Tough Toads…" Dave says.

"I can't believe this! Ugh!" Heather barks as she storms off. Trent walks up to Gwen.

"Gwen! We still on for later?" Trent asks.

"Of course!" Gwen says blushing.

"Great, meet you at the dock at sun set." Trent says walking off.

***Confessional***

Gwen: Can you believe it? He forgives me so easily!

Trent: I swore to myself I wouldn't bother with Gwen again, but how can't I? The way she makes me feel is impossible to ignore!

Heather: I notice that Gwen and Trent are heating up again. Dangerous to have relationships between teams. What to do…

***End Confessional***

An hour goes by and we join the Sharp Sharks at their cave. "Hey, what are you up to?" Shawn asks Gwen.

"Getting ready for later with Trent! We're going to watch the sunset before his elimination ceremony!" she answers.

"Oh you finally scored it? Nice! You're positive he isn't a zombie?" Shawn asks.

"What's up with you and zombies?" Gwen asks.

"How long do you have until your date?" Shawn asks.

"About an hour, why?"

"Come with me, I have to show you something." Shawn says leading her out of the cave.

***Confessional***

Shawn: I'm not taking the risk of him being a zombie. I'll show her all about survival skills.

Gwen: Shawn is cool, I wonder what he has to show me. Just have to keep an eye on the time.

***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, Dakota is still on top of the mountain, relaxing and enjoying time to herself. Dave, too is near her, but a little ways down the mountain.

"I could have sworn I dropped it here…" Dave says. "I can't believe I dropped my wallet during that last challenge." He finally notices Dakota watching the sky on the mountain. She looks a little sad. "Why are you up here?" he asks.

"Oh, I, um. Wait, why are you up here?" she asks.

"I dropped my freaking wallet and I can't find it." he answers.

"Is this it?" she asks reaching it up to him.

"Yes! Thanks, oh my gosh I was freaking!" Dave exclaims.

"Yeah, no problem…" she says looking back out to the water.

"What's up with you?" he asks sitting next to her.

"Don't worry about me." she says.

"Listen, if this is about me taking food from you earlier, I'm sorry. I'll make up for it."

"No, it's not that. I just have a lot on my mind and needed to get away from my team. Heather is really annoying and on a rampage right now."

"She seems kind of bossy. Has to be hard being on that team." Dave says.

"Yeah, but we win a lot so it has its perks." she answers.

"You got that right." Dave says. He then looks out to the water with Dakota. "You know, this is pretty relaxing."

"I know. Daddy used to take me up in his helicopter all the time and we'd look out at the sea."

"Wow, that actually sounds pretty nice." Dave says.

"Yeah… but he's busy a lot the older I get so we haven't done that in a while." Dakota says.

"How long?" Dave asks.

"Ten years?" she answers sadly.

"What? You mean you haven't been able to spend time with your dad in ten years?"

"Well I see him, we just don't spend any time together. He buys me things, and that makes me happy. That's how it works." Dakota says.

"If you ask me, he needs to just make a little more time for you." Dave says.

"Yeah, he didn't even help the show pay for my treatment where I was all mutated and stuff."

"What?! That sucks. And surprising that Chris actually paid for so much of it." Dave says.

"True. That stupid mutation ruined so much…" Dakota says looking back out into the water.

"I'd say. That alone sounds nasty."

"No… Promise not to tell anyone?" Dakota asks.

"Promise?" Dave says confusingly.

"My boyfriend, Sam dumped me after my treatment because I was not a cool 'mutant' anymore." Dakota says with a tear in her eye. "We were polar opposites, but he actually made me happy."

"Are you kidding me? He dumped you because you aren't a mutant anymore?" Dave asks.

"Yeah…" Dakota answers.

"If you ask me, the dude needs a serious check up. He missed out, don't let it bother you."

"Do you really think so?" Dakota asks.

"For sure." Dave says. The two just watch out, feeling relaxed.

Meanwhile, Gwen and Shawn are in a tree. "Wow, I didn't know there was so much to know about zombies!" Gwen says.

"For real. It's stuff you need to know. Keep your loved ones safe, it's coming." Shawn says.

"I seriously haven't had this much fun in forever, Shawn! I also haven't been in a tree since I was a kid!" Gwen says laughing.

"Well, get used to it, it's the safest place to be."

"I see!" Gwen says laughing a little.

"And this, this is the best part." Shawn says sitting back and looking up. The sun is setting in the sky.

"Wow. It's beautiful…" Gwen says sitting back on her branch too.

"Like I said, best part." Shawn says. The two sit back and watch the sun set.

During the sunset, we joining Dave and Dakota again. "Woah, watch that!" Dave says.

"I love sunsets! Almost makes staying on this tall mountain worth it!" Dakota says.

"Yeah, for real! This is beautiful!" The two lay back and watch the sun as it sets behind the rolling waters.

As the sun is finishing setting, we join Trent who is waiting on the dock for Gwen, who never showed. He's holding a handful of flowers he found on his way. Nothing special, but good for Pahkitew Island standards. "Gwen…?" he says to himself as he sits on the dock, dropping the flowers into the water and sighing. He looks up and watches the sunset alone, trying to fight back the urge to cry.

Finally, a few minutes pass and we join the Glamorous Groundhogs at their campfire ceremony. "Groundhogs!" Chris says. "Your first ceremony! About time I do say!"

"Let's just get this over with, Chris!" Heather says.

"Fine! Marshmallows for: Trent, Heather, Dakota, Lindsay, and Zoey…" Chris begins to say. "That only leaves Mike and Owen!"

"What! Zoe?" Mike asks.

"Don't look at me!" she says.

***Confessional***

Heather: I voted for Mike. No way I'm taking risk of someone being more evil than me!

***End Confessional***

"Mike…" Chris says as he holds the marshmallow high up.

"Yes…?" he asks.

"I saw Veto today… Pretty strong huh?" Chris says.

"I mean, I guess?" Mike says.

"Then first thing tomorrow, you are a member of the Tough Toads!" Chris says throwing the marshmallow to Mike. "Owen, I'm so sorry buddy, but it's your time to go."

"Well, I had fun none the less!" Owen says.

"Sorry, man." Mike says.

"Not your fault! Don't worry!" Owen replies.

"Bye, big guy! We'll miss you!" Trent says.

"I love you all!" Owen says crying as he runs to the cannon and tries to get in. "Um, Chris. I don't fit." Only about half of his body is in. Chris fires the cannon anyway and sends him flying.

"How about that? Season one winner gone! It's official, anything can happen out here!" Chris says. "What drama is in store for us next? Find out here, on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"


	7. Episode 7: For Love or War

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars," Chris begins to say. "Our campers had to hike it up Pahkitew Mountain! Some did great! And maybe some were just too out of shape for the job! Owen took a cannon ride in what had to be the saddest moment of the season so far. What other shocks are coming your way? Find out here, on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"

*THEME SONG*

Once more, it is the middle of the night, and all the campers are sleeping peacefully. One of the cameras near where the Glamorous Groundhogs are staying picks up the same strange figure from a few episodes ago. This one slowly stumbles over to Trent, bends over into his ear and whispers "Million…" Trent swats around as though a fly is bothering him, when the figure scurries into the wilderness.

A few hours pass, and it is morning. All of the campers are still asleep when suddenly, a trumpet sounds like you would hear in the military to wake everyone up. Out of the normal, Chef comes over the speaker rather than Chris. "Listen, maggots," he says. "Be on the dock in T minus 5 minutes, do I make myself clear?"

"Gosh, not another challenge with Goldie Locks." Duncan says getting up.

"Yeah, Chef challenges are always the worst." Bridgette agrees.

"There's nothing he can do that Lightning can't handle!" Lightning says. The team is interrupted by Scott's snoring.

"Can he literally sleep through anything?" Bridgette asks. Suddenly Mike approaches the Tough Toads.

"Um, hey there guys." He says.

"What're you doing here? Aren't you on the other team?" Duncan asks.

"Well, I was. Until Chris saw Veto come back out, then he put me here. So I'm your new teammate."

Scott suddenly wakes up when he hears this. "So we got a new teammate?" he asks.

"Yes! It's great to have you, Mike!" Bridgette says.

"Well, thanks!" he says.

***Confessional***

Mike: They were much more inviting than I thought they would be!

Bridgette: I am so happy that we finally have someone else on this team who isn't just a tough jock! We may actually have a chance now!

Scott: Another teammate? As if eliminating these goofs wasn't hard enough.

Duncan: Getting another man really increases our odds, and it also means that the Glamorous Groundhogs lost two people! Looking better!

Lightning: Seriously, Chris. It's been long enough. Let Lightning be on a team of his own!

***End Confessional***

We join the Sharp Sharks, who are finally awakening. "Come on guys, I'm not going to get a penalty because you won't get up!" Courtney barks.

"Don't rush us, gosh!" Harold says.

"Harold, I have little patience for you." Courtney answers walking out of the cave.

"Say, has anyone seen Gwen and Shawn?" Harold asks.

"Who knows, probably off making out somewhere." Dave says.

"Oh yeah? And where were you so late?" Courtney asks.

"I forgot my wallet, I went to go get it."

"You could have just asked me to teleport there, Dave." Leonard says.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind next time." Dave says rolling his eyes.

"How did you learn to use magic?" Harold asks.

"You don't really believe he can, do you?" Courtney asks.

***Confessional***

Harold: I've attended Magic Steve's Magic Camp and I am an expert on everything magic. I think I'll be able to tell if this guy's a fake or not.

Leonard: Could he possibly believe in my powers? What a glorious day!

***End Confessional***

Gwen and Shawn are finally waking up from the tree they were watching the sunset in. "Wow, I can't believe we fell asleep here!" Gwen says.

"I do all the time, you get used to it really fast." Shawn says. "So when's that thing with Trent?"

"Trent? OH CRAP! I FORGOT!" Gwen yells jumping out of the tree.

***Confessional***

Gwen: I can't believe I forgot about Trent! I was just having so much fun! He's going to hate me…

Shawn: I swear I didn't do it on purpose, I just hate zombies, man. I need to make sure my team's safe out here!

***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, the Glamorous Groundhogs are slowly, but surely, waking up. Trent is already up, moving dirt around with a stick out of boredom.

"Why are you playing with dirt, Tent?" Lindsay asks.

"Don't worry about it." He answers not even looking up.

"He's upset because Gwen stood him up!" Heather says.

"Stay out of my business, okay?" Trent barks.

"I'm just warning you, mingling with people on other teams is a bad idea!" Heather says.

"Whatever…" Trent says continuing to his dirt. Dakota watches from afar and feels sorry for him.

***Confessional***

Dakota: I can kind of relate to him. I was the same way when Sam left me. Maybe now's my time to bond and make some friends. You know, besides Dave, who was surprisingly cool.

***End Confessional***

Zoey walks up to Trent and sits beside him. "Don't worry" she says. "I know it sucks, but it'll get better!"

"You think?" he asks.

"I promise!"

"Hey, where's Mitch?" Lindsay asks.

"Mike? Don't you know anyone's name?" Heather barks.

"He's on the Tough Toads now… I sure do miss him…" Zoey says.

"Hey, at least he's still here!" Trent says.

"Yeah, you have a point."

***Confessional***

Trent: If Zoey will look out for me, I'll look out for her too. Lord knows both of us need the help right now.

Zoey: I really hope Mike is okay… I hope they don't eat him alive!

***End Confessional***

Finally, the campers arrive to the totem pole where Chef is waiting. "Well, I said five minutes, and it's been thirty since I said that. There goes my good mood, and any chance you all had at an easy challenge." Chef says.

"What good mood?" Dave asks.

"Shut up, germ boy." Chef yells.

"Where's Chris anyway?" Gwen asks.

"Chris had other things to do today, don't worry about him!" Chef yells. "Today, you rough group of uglies are going through my version of basic training."

"Man, I sure wish we had Brick here, eh Lightning?" Mike says nudging Lightning's shoulder.

"Was that the bubble boy?" he asks.

"Um no, that was Cameron."

"Then I don't know who you're talking about."

***Confessional***

Mike: I'm only trying to fit in! You can't blame me for trying that at least! Man, I miss Zoey…

Lightning: Lightning only cares about two people, Sha, and Lightning! Sha-Boom!

***End Confessional***

Chef continues the challenge description. "Each team will choose three people the participate in each of the three challenges. One is a one mile run in mud, another is a rock climb, and the last is an eating contest!"

"What does eating have anything to do with basic training?" Trent asks.

"LISTEN TO ME, BOY!" Chef yells in his face. Gwen looks over at this sadly. Trent sees her, glares and looks away.

"What am I going to do?" Gwen whispers to Shawn.

"Have you tried just apologizing?" Shawn asks.

"I don't think it'll be that easy…"

***Confessional***

Gwen: I really like Trent, I do… but am I really that bummed I missed that date? I did have a blast with Shawn…

Trent: I should have known better than to fool myself with Gwen again. Same thing happened twice! Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me!

***End Confessional***

"Okay, first challenge. Mud run. Who's my guinea pigs?" Chef asks.

"Zoey, you're up." Heather says.

"Why me?"

"Because you're faster than us, and I don't want to get my hair muddy."

"Shew, whatever I'll do it." Zoey says.

The Sharp Sharks converse. "Let me do it, and I'll levitate across the entire thing!" Leonard says.

"Or, someone competent can do it." Dave says.

***Confessional***

Leonard: I feel like Dave is my best friend on this show, he's so funny *nerdy laugh*

Dave: I hate him.

***End Confessional***

"Let me do it, I'm used to long runs. Zombie training." Shawn says.

"Whatever, good enough for me. Mud is so, gross!" Courtney says.

"Thanks Shawn!" Gwen says.

The Tough Toads converse. "Mike, do you have Svetlana?" Duncan asks.

"Manitoba and Veto is it."

"Well both of them would be pretty useless here." Bridgette says.

"Let Lightning do it!" Lightning says.

"Come on, Jock Strap." Duncan says.

"Well, isn't he a quarter back? It does make sense?" Mike says.

"Yeah, good point! Lightning, you're up!" Bridgette says.

"Sha-Boom!" Lightning says.

***Confessional***

Bridgette: it's such a relief that Mike's on this team! He's so down to earth and chill!

Lightning: Sit back and watch Lightning Strike!

Scott: Going to be hard to throw this one. Now I don't know if I should go after Mike or Bridgette. Nice people need to be eliminated early, that's for sure.

***End Confessional***

"Okay maggots, go!" Chef yells. Lightning, Zoey, and Shawn take off.

"Come on, Shawn!" Gwen yells. Trent hears and gets aggravated.

"Get it, Zoey!" He yells louder, getting Gwen's attention. Zoey and Shawn struggle to pass each other, even though they both trail behind Lightning.

"How is he so freaking fast?" Shawn asks.

"I'm fast as LIGHTNING!" Lightning yells.

"Give me a break." Heather sighs.

"Come on, legs! Move faster!" Zoey yells.

"I don't think it matters." Shawn says as he stops.

"Why?" she asks also stopping. Shawn then points forward to Lightning who has passed the finish line.

"Tough Toads take the first point." Chef says.

"Sha-Lightning!" Lightning celebrates.

***Confessional***

Heather: If we lose this challenge again, I will not be happy. Two is way too many!

Shawn: Listen I have no idea how that guy is so fast. He has no worries out running the zombies in the apocalypse.

***End Confessional***

As the teams are walking to the next challenge, Gwen approaches Trent. "Hey Trent…" she begins to say.

"Yes?" Trent asks.

"I am so sorry I forgot about our date." She says with her arm around her back looking to the ground. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"Don't worry about it, Gwen. You had things you'd rather do, it's okay."

"No! I was so excited for it! Really! Please give me one more chance, Trent."

"Well… you did let me off the hook for that Heather thing in season one."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me."

"Shut up, yeah I'll give you another chance." The two laugh and walk together to the challenge.

***Confessional***

Trent: It's not like me to hold grudges like that, and it is Gwen. So yeah, I'll give her another chance.

Gwen: Thank god I avoided that! Just do not let Shawn distract you again!

***End Confessional***

The teams arrive at the next challenge, which is a tall rock wall. "Get ready for the rock wall climb. Throw me your victims." Chef says.

"Don't you mean volunteers?" Lindsay asks.

"I know what I said, maggot!" Chef yells.

The Tough Toads converse about who should be in the challenge. "Mike, have any personalities that'll come in handy here?" Bridgette asks.

"Unless Australians are for some reason good at climbing walls, probably not." He answers.

"Hm, I have an idea. Mike, you do it." Scott says.

"Well, I mean I can try."

"Why him?" Duncan asks.

"Yeah, let's make it the one who was in juvy, I'm sure they taught you how to climb walls very well." Scott says.

Duncan looks at Mike and shrugs. "He's got a point, actually." He says.

"Well, that's that, Mike's the climber." Bridgette says.

"Shew, y'all outa just let Lightning do it!" Lightning says.

"You already did it, protein shake." Duncan says.

"Don't joke, man." Lightning says.

We now join the Sharp Sharks, who are having a hard time picking a camper. "Let me do it, I climbed all the walls at Wild Wally's Wall Camp." Harold says.

"Oh yes, a camp for 5 year olds. Very impressive, Harold." Courtney barks.

"Let me levitate up there, my friends!" Leonard says.

"Please stop talking." Dave says.

"Oh, Dave!" Leonard says.

"Maybe I can do this one?" Gwen asks.

"What makes you qualified?" Courtney asks.

"I did do the rock climbing challenge in season one!"

"I say let Gwen do it." Shawn says.

***Confessional***

Courtney: Just because Shawn and Gwen are having some sort of weird fling doesn't mean I will allow challenges to be thrown, people! That's that!

***End Confessional***

"Fine, whatever." Courtney says.

"Great!" Gwen says.

Meanwhile, the Glamorous Groundhogs are conversing on who will partake in the challenge. "Let me do it!" Trent says.

"Why? Because weird goth girl is? I don't think so." Heather says.

"Hey, back off." Trent says.

"Whatever. We need someone light so it'll be easier for them."

"How about me?" Lindsay asks.

"No. We need brains too." Heather barks.

"Um, who died and made you queen?" Zoey asks.

"We need a leader, people! That leader Is me!" Heather announces.

"Oh my gosh, guys, stop! I'll do it just stop arguing!" Dakota barks.

The teams join Chef by the wall. "Ready, maggots? Go!" he yells.

The teams take off. "Shew, this is harder than it was before." Gwen says.

"Come on Gwen, you got this!" Shawn yells. Trent looks over at Shawn and glares.

***Confessional***

Trent: What if Gwen ditched me for Shawn the other day? No, I need to have more faith in her.

Gwen: I love having Shawn's support! Honestly, I probably couldn't have done that if he hadn't helped me with climbing in those trees!

***End Confessional***

"Oof! Just a little further!" Mike says.

"Um, dude you're like, three feet of the ground." Dakota says.

Mike looks down. "Crap!"

"Wow, this looks like a job for a certain, gold medalist?" Scott yells as he throws a rock at Mike and nails him in the back of the head. He falls to the ground and inhales.

"MIKE!" Zoey yells.

"THIS LOOKS LIKE A JOB FOR SVETLANA!" Svetlana yells as she/he climbs the mountain in five seconds.

"Well, I'll be. Tough Toads win the challenge." Chef says.

Mike jumps back to the ground and Dakota falls off of the mountain and hurts herself. Zoey runs by Dakota to check on Mike, and Dakota glares at her for not helping her. Zoey gives Mike a kiss to make him Mike again.

"Woah, what happened?" Mike asks.

"You won the challenge for your team! Well, this round." Zoey says smiling at him.

***Confessional***

Dakota: What was that? Caring for the other team more than her own?

Scott: That went completely against my whole 'Sabotaging my team' idea, but by winning at least one challenge for my team, I'll earn their trust so they don't see anything coming! Except Duncan. I'm going to keep him around. Too big of a threat to take the risk of making an enemy.

***End Confessional***

Gwen begins to get off the mountain, and Shawn takes her hand and helps her down. "Thanks!" she says smiling and blushing. Shawn only smiles back as Trent is watching from a distance.

***Confessional***

Trent: No way there's not something going on there, I mean come on!

***End Confessional***

As the teams walk off to their next challenge, Duncan falls behind to talk to Courtney. "Hey, princess." He says.

"Do not call me that. I want nothing to do with you, you filthy boy!" Courtney says.

"Oh, and how would you know I'm filthy?" Duncan winks.

"Ew! Gross! Just keep walking."

"Whatever, you totally still dig me."

"Oh yeah? Even if I did what makes you think I was just waiting around until your fling with Gwen was over? I'm no one's seconds, especially not yours." Courtney says walking off.

***Confessional***

Duncan: Woah, I had no idea Courtney was legit mad about the whole Gwen thing. I really never thought she liked me that much.

Courtney: If Duncan thinks he's standing in my way again, he's got another thing coming. I'm not usually one to hold a grudge, but I still remember what happened on that plane in season three. Eventually, they'll both go down.

***End Confessional***

As the teams arrive at the last challenge, Trent walks over to Gwen. "Hey, so do you want to try and meet up again tonight?"

"Yes! And I will definitely be there! Same thing? Sunset?" she asks.

"Yeah, that sounds good! Dock it is! It's a date!"

***Confessional***

Gwen: I can't believe I get another chance! I can't wait to tell Shawn… Shawn…

Trent: I figure since we're both even now, a second chance is pretty deserving.

***End Confessional***

"Okay, you fatties, time for the eatin' challenge!" Chef says.

"Oh, I know he did not just call me fat." Heather barks.

"Your challenge is to eat what's in front of you, simple? Be the first to finish and win the round." He lifts the lids and reveals the dish: which is deep fried cat vomit.

"Oh for the love of god! I wish Owen were here!" Trent says.

"That is freaking disgusting, Chef." Courtney says.

"Dissing my cooking will grant you automatic elimination." Chef barks.

"Never mind then." Courtney says.

The three volunteers from each team take their spot: Scott, Harold, and Trent.

***Confessional***

Scott: No one else would do it, and being raised on the farm, I'm pretty much ready for anything. Also, perfect chance to throw the challenge!

Harold: I can eat pretty much anything. And do pretty much anything on top of that. I've been to a summer camp to cover most skills. It's pretty much the root of all my mad skills.

Trent: I did the eating challenge in season one when Lindsay prepared that poisonous blow fish for me. I mean, Lindsay, Heather, or Zoey weren't going to do it, and I didn't even consider Dakota.

***End Confessional***

"Ready? Go!" Chef yells as the three begin eating slowly.

"You got this, Trent! Come on!" Lindsay yells.

"Ew god, it's smells so bad." Trent says.

"Just have to pluck your nose, like this." Scott says holding his nose and taking a small bite. "Mmm, chicken!"

"You are nuts! Don't give them ideas!" Bridgette barks.

"He's going to sha-barf. Nasty." Lightning says.

"Easy." Harold says taking a bite. His eyes grow large and he heels over and barfs everywhere.

"Dude, ew this is so nasty. This can't be healthy." Trent says.

"Man up!" Heather barks. "You better not lose this for us!"

"Keep calm, Trent!" Zoey says. "You can do this!"

Harold rises slowly. "I can't freaking do it!"

"Done!" Scott yells.

***Confessional***

Scott: Okay, I really didn't mean to win it, but I couldn't help it. Once I imagined it was something else, I couldn't stop eating. I'm starving! What if I have lost my touch?

***End Confessional***

"Thank goodness it's over!" Trent celebrates.

"That's two points Toads, one point Sharks, and zero Groundhogs. Toads win the challenge and cat food from Don's Cat Food Emporium." Chef announces.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass." Bridgette says backing up slowly.

***Confessional***

Duncan: Yeah! Looks like our losing streak has turned around! Time to go rub it in Courtney's face!

Bridgette: Maybe this team isn't as dysfunctional as I thought! Mike sure is helpful too!

Mike: Maybe being on this new team won't be so bad? I just miss Zoey.

***End Confessional***

The teams leave the challenge site and Zoey goes over to talk to Mike. Heather watches from afar and reaches over to Dakota. "She's still too close to Mike. It's too dangerous."

"Yeah, you're telling me."

"Say, how about we form an alliance to kick people off like her?"

***Confessional***

Dakota: I know Heather is annoying, and evil, but I need all the help I can get! Besides, Zoey needs to go down!

***End Confessional***

Mike walks away and Zoey walks over to her tent, smiling and blushing. No one is over there but Trent, who is getting ready for his date with Gwen. "Hey, Trent!" she says.

"Sup, Zoey?"

"Being on Cloud nine!"

"Hah, why's that?"

"Mike! He's just so amazing! I just wish he were still on this team."

"Yeah, he was awesome!"

"Say, I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"What if the three of us were in an alliance? With him being on another team, we could literally control this game! We were going to ask you and Owen, but he got kicked off."

***Confessional***

Trent: It'll be weird being in an alliance without Gwen, but maybe it'll be for the best.

***End Confessional***

"Agreed. I'll do it!" Trent answers.

"Great!" Zoey says. "Only thing is, I'm terrified that Heather is going to try and go for me."

"Alliances have each other's back! Worry not!"

"Thanks, Trent! Going out with Gwen?"

"Of course! I'm stoked!"

"Have fun!"

We finally join the Sharp Sharks, who are relaxing except for Gwen and Shawn, who are talking before Gwen's big date.

"Excited?" Shawna asks.

"Yeah." Gwen says very weirdly.

"You don't sound very excited?"

"It's just. I don't know I feel like everything is standing in the way of me and Trent."

"Why do you say that?"

"Why'd I forget our last date? Will I do it again? Maybe I don't feel the way about him I thought. Maybe we broke up for a reason."

"I think you're just thinking about it way too much. Then again, he could be a zombie." Gwen sighs. "But hey, do what your heart tells you."

"Thanks Shawn… For everything."

***Confessional***

Gwen: No one's really been this nice to me in a while, and after Trent's crazy spell in season two, I just wish that I knew for sure that he were more like… Shawn….

Shawn: I really miss Jasmine right about now. Girl slept in trees, that's awesome!

***End Confessional***

While picking berries, Courtney is interrupted by Duncan, who was looking for her. "Hey, Court, I need to talk to you."

"Save it, Duncan! I'm finished with you!"

"Please, hear me out."

"You have 5 words. No more."

"It's just… I'm sorry. For everything that happened with Gwen. For everything that happened after season two. All I know for sure is, I still think about you, and I never stopped. You drive me nuts. You're completely crazy, and hot, and I miss you, Courtney."

"Well…" Courtney begins to say looking down. "That was more than five words." She smiles and walks off blushing.

***Confessional***

Courtney: Where'd that come from? I just don't know. Money or Duncan? Money.

Duncan: Don't think that makes me soft or anything, heck no. I just, need an alliance that's all… Okay, okay, I still love Courtney.

***End Confessional***

Trent is waiting on the dock, playing his guitar when Gwen finally shows up and sits with him. "Hey, you made it!" he says with excitement.

"Yeah, here I am." Gwen giggles.

"Just in time!"

"Trent, I think we should talk about us…"

"What? Again?"

"It's just… something about us feels weird. I don't know. The thought of you makes me happy, but I just don't know what I want. Maybe we broke up for a reason."

"Gwen…?"

"I'm saying, Trent, before we go any further, we need to cut this off. I think it's time we burn the bridge between us. It's for the better. For both of us."

"If that's how you feel…"

Gwen stands up. "I'm sorry… Bye Trent." She walks off.

"Bye… Gwen…" Trent says looking back out to the water. "This feels all too familiar…"

Finally, we join Chef at the camp fire ceremony. "Okay, time to vote one of you pretty boys off." He says.

"Chris still isn't back?" Heather barks.

"Nope, and you will get used to that!"

***Confessional***

Heather: I'm voting for Zoey. Girl puts other teams above her own. Time for her to go down!

Lindsay: I hate voting. I never know who to vote for. But I'll vote off Zoey because she's prettier than me.

Zoey: I have to get rid of Heather. I can't leave so early!

***End Confessional***

"Marshmallows for: Dakota, Trent, Lindsay… Only Red Head and Grimmer left." Chef says.

"Give me my marshmallow already!" Heather barks.

"Wish I could, but says here next one's for Zoey." He says throwing the Marshmallow to Zoey.

"WHAT?!" Heather yells. "You misread that, it's wrong!"

***Confessional***

Dakota: Thanks Heather, helping me play the game more! Believed every word I said!

***End Confessional***

Heather is in the cannon. "You idiots! You voted off the best member of your team! You'll pay!" She says before being fired off.

"Will Chris return? Are we happy that Heather's gone? Yes to both. But still, watch this show next time." Chef says. "Better get my freaking pay check…"


	8. Episode 8: Stayin' Up on a School Night

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars!" host Chris says. "Our campers had to endure a challenge with the tough Chef Hatchet, or should I say, Master Chief Chef! Some cried, some were stronger than others, but Heather was the weakest of all, getting played by Dakota. Come on, Heather, you're better than that! What drama is in store for us today? Find out here, on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"

*THEME SONG*

It is the middle of the night, and we see the shaded figure once more. The figure finds the shack that the Tough Toads are sleeping under. It scurries over to Duncan, whispers "million" and licks his ear. As the shaded figure runs off, Duncan shoots up.

"What the heck?!" he yells as he looks around and sees nothing. Once he settles down, he falls back asleep.

Finally, Chris comes over the speakers and awakes the campers. "Campers! I've returned! Please meet at everyone's favorite meeting spot!"

"Let me guess…" Dave begins to say. Chris pauses for a while on the speaker.

"The totem pole!" he finally says.

"Shocker." Dave sighs.

"Come, my friend! We shall go on many adventures today!" Leonard says.

"Please, not today, Leonard."

Shawn walks over to Harold before they leave. "Hey man, has it been long enough to tell me about that dream yet?" he asks.

"No! No way I'm reliving that, stop asking, GOSH!" Harold yells walking past him as Gwen is walking over to Shawn.

"What's his problem?" she asks.

"No clue." Shawn says.

***Confessional***

Gwen: I seriously can't survive on this island without Shawn. I feel like I don't have many friends, and I just love how all of his focus is on me!

Shawn: I'll find out what that dream was if it kills me!

Harold: I don't like that Shawn guy. He gives me the creeps.

***End Confessional***

The Glamorous Groundhogs are waking up. "Why are these challenges always first thing in the morning? Not even any breakfast." Dakota complains.

"I don't know, but I need food like, so bad!" Lindsay says.

"Guys, we need to focus today. We're on a major losing streak!" Zoey says.

"We need to get in control of this game, guys. Come on!" Trent says.

"It's hard to believe it's just the four of us left." Dakota points out.

"Just means we have to try harder, that's all." Trent smiles.

"Trent's right! We can do this, I know it!" Zoey cheers.

"Good thinking, Trent!" Lindsay says.

"Lindsay! You said my name right!" Trent celebrates.

***Confessional***

Lindsay: I always learn names when I think someone's cute. When he took control of our team, that was so hot! I wonder if he's Tyler…

***End Confessional***

The Tough Toads are finally waking up, slowly but surely. "Scott, wake up!" Bridgette yells as he snores louder.

"Allow me!" Mike says as he dumps a bucket of water on Scott. He screams and flails everywhere as everyone laughs at him.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Scott barks.

"Oh, don't worry. We are plenty!" Duncan says.

"You got sha-schooled!" Lighting laughs.

***Confessional***

Scott: I haven't even had time to really get evil yet, why is everyone picking on me?

Mike: He had it coming from all the torture he put us through! Sorry!

***End Confessional***

The campers gather around the totem pole to listen to Chris' challenge. "Today is a special challenge day!" he says.

"Special?" Trent asks.

"Yes! Because today we are having a returning challenge from season one! The awakathon!"

"Oh no…" Gwen says.

"Oh yes! Your challenge is to simple stay awake as long as you can! Last team standing will win immunity and the award for today!" Chris announces.

"So wait, how do we know who loses?" Harold asks.

"First team to have all campers pass out is up for elimination!" Chris says.

"Then how do we know who wins genius?" Duncan asks.

"Well, um… Well, the team who will have the most campers standing after the first team is eliminated?" he says.

"Complicated… Let's get this over with." Courtney says.

"Okay, ready, set. GO!" Chris yells as the campers all just stand around staring at each other. "Probably not our most exciting challenge…"

 **5 HOURS IN**

Duncan walks over to Courtney and sits next to her. "Hey there, babe, what's up?" he asks.

"Ew, don't call me that," she says.

"Woah, wait a minute don't you remember anything I said the other day?"

"Yes, and if you think it magically fixes everything you have another thing coming!"

"I think it'll work it's magic!"

"Did someone say magic?" Leonard interrupts.

"No. Go away." Courtney barks.

As Leonard leaves, Duncan looks over to Courtney. "Listen," he says. "I really am sorry. What do I have to do?"

"Oh I don't know… nothing! Do nothing!" she barks.

"Courtney, seriously. I'm not usually one to beg."

"I know, which is what makes this so pathetic!"

"Whatever." Duncan says walking off. Courtney looks at him and frowns.

***Confessional***

Courtney: I don't get it. Playing hard to get always works.

Duncan: She can suit herself, I'm in this thing to win it.

***End Confessional***

 **10 HOURS IN**

Gwen and Shawn are sitting in a Tree, trying to stay awake. "I've been sleeping so good lately, it's going to be hard to stay awake!" she says.

"Keep your mind in it, Gwen. Just imagine zombies are lurking and you need to stay alert." Shawn answers.

"Haha, you and your zombies."

"I'm serious."

"I know." The two look up at the night sky.

"Hey, have you ever seen the little dipper?" Gwen asks.

"I've seen the big dipper, but little dipper?"

"You see the big dipper?"

"Yeah?"

"Right under it!"

"Well, look at that. I've never noticed that."

"More you know!"

***Confessional***

Gwen: Okay, Shawn is… He's pretty cool. Okay, he's amazing! He listens so much better than anyone I've ever met in my life!

Shawn: Stay. Awake. Zombies. Coming.

***End Confessional***

Trent is below the tree sitting on a log watching. He looks down and begins playing with dirt. Lindsay walks over and sits with him. "What's wrong, Trent?"

"It's Gwen. I knew she had a thing for Shawn, I just knew it." He answers.

"Why do you care, she's like, really lame."

"No she's not!"

"Well that's what Heather always says."

"Well, Heather isn't always right, Lindsay."

"You know, you might be right."

"I am…"

"Still. I'm sorry Gwen hurt you."

"Thanks…"

"If you ever need anything I'll talk to you."

"Thanks, Lindsay. For real!"

***Confessional***

Trent: That was really cool of Lindsay to have my back like that.

Lindsay: Don't get distracted by his cuteness, you love Taylor! Or was it Tyler? Lightning?

Lightning: *awkward wink* Sha-boom.

***End Confessional***

 **20 HOURS PASS**

At the 20-hour mark, many campers have fallen asleep. On the Tough Toads: Lightning and Bridgette. Sharp Sharks: No one. Glamorous Groundhogs: Lindsay.

Scott and Duncan stand over Lightning and Bridgette as they sleep.

"Weaklings!" Scott says.

"Look who's talking, it takes an army to wake you up." Duncan says.

"That's waking me up, I stay up late all the time."

"If you say so."

"So Duncan, I was thinking maybe we need to form an alliance and pick all of these good for nothings off one by one."

"An alliance? With you?"

"Just think about it."

***Confessional***

Duncan: Scott is strong, but he likes Courtney… Then again, Courtney is just a no good rat, so yeah I'll do it.

***End Confessional***

"Why not. Let's do it." Duncan says.

"Excellent. Now let's go get some food. I'm starving." Scott says.

***Confessional***

Scott: Too easy!

***End Confessional***

Mike watches this from afar, and rushes to find Zoey.

***Confessional***

Mike: Another Alliance? This isn't good at all! I need to tell Zoey and Trent!

***End Confessional***

By the time Mike finds Zoey, she is leaning up against a tree struggling to stay awake. "Zoey!" he yells.

"Mike! Thank god." She says.

"Please, stay awake. I just saw Duncan and Scott join an alliance."

"That's good."

"What? No it's not!"

"I…" she falls asleep on him.

"Ah, crap!" he yells.

"Everything cool?" Trent asks from a distance, with Lindsay asleep with her head on his lap.

"Well," he walks over to him. "Scott and Mike formed an alliance!"

"Really? So we know there's at least three."

"Three?!"

"Gwen and Shawn are totally in an alliance man."

"I don't see it."

"Look at them, so close and laughing. We used to laugh."

"Everything okay, dude?"

"No. Gwen pretty much broke things off for good. Told me to burn the bridge between us, and now she's all over Shawn!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but maybe you should just let her go. This isn't the first time she's done this, and if you let her back in your life, it won't be the last.

"I know; I know… I just miss her more than I thought I did. Man, I miss her like crazy."

"Listen, if I ever lost Zoey I'd probably be in the same boat you're in, I get it. I came close to it in season five. Just keep your head high, buddy."

"Thanks, man."

 **50 HOURS IN**

We cut to a shot of Shawn and Gwen cuddling on the tree they were sitting in. Gwen has passed out and Shawn is still awake. Since we left, Gwen, Leonard, Mike, Trent, and Scott have fallen asleep. Shawn manages to squeeze out of Gwen's tight grip and go for a walk. He walks by and sees Trent and Lindsay asleep not too far away, who are cuddling. "I guess he moved on fast." He says. Dave and Harold then walk up to him.

"Glad to see so much of our team is still up." Harold says.

"Anyone seen Courtney around?" Dave asks.

"I haven't seen anyone but Gwen." Shawn says.

"Oh, I see! Convenient!" Harold says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shawn asks.

"You two totally have a thing going on, don't hide it." Dave says.

"Her? No way, Jasmine's my girl!" Shawn answers with a smile.

"Whatever, I'm going to go get some grub." Dave says walking off. Shawn then looks over at Harold and squints.

"So…" he begins to say. "About that dream..."

"Never going to happen! Gosh!" Harold yells walking away.

As Dave is scurrying through the woods, he finds Dakota, who is barely awake and sitting on a log. "Come on, you got to be stronger than that!" He says walking over to her.

"Hey, Dave. I see you're still awake." She answers.

"Barely. I've never stayed up this late."

"Same here. Well, when I went on vacation with Sam and his family, he made me stay up all night with him to watch him play some computer game. That probably comes kind of close."

"Wow, what a nerd!"

"Shush!" The two lightly laugh.

"Funniest thing is, we were at the beach. And he didn't leave the room once! I didn't even get to show off my new bikini!" she says.

"Now that sure is a shame!" Dave laughs.

"Haha, I bet you'd think so!"

"Well, I'm going to go get some food before I pass out. Stay awake now!"

"You too!" as Dave walks away, Dakota watches him and smiles.

***Confessional***

Dakota: I really need to talk to Dave more. He's awesome!

Dave: Dakota's pretty cool I guess… *slaps himself in the face* you better not fall in love again, Dave!

***End Confessional***

 **70 HOURS IN**

We see a shot of Harold slowly blinking his eyes, and falling over as Shawn does the same over top of him. At this point, Courtney, Duncan, Dave, and Dakota are the only ones left standing. Duncan is sitting by a tree, angrily trying to stay awake. Courtney sees him and walks over. "Haven't passed out yet?" she asks.

"What do you care? So you can win the challenge?" Duncan barks.

"I do want to win, bad. But I am sorry for the way I acted earlier."

"Oh, touching."

"No really, I am!"

"I'll believe it when I see it, toots." She pauses for a moment, then jumps on him and begins making out with him. "Well, that's all the evidence I need!" The two both sit under the tree and enjoy the night sky.

"This is so peaceful." Courtney says.

"Couldn't agree more! By the way, tell no one about this." Duncan says.

"What? Why?"

"First of all, I'm not soft. Second of all, if people know we're a thing again, we're toast!"

"Well I don't know how any of this makes you soft, but I totally agree. Secret alliance?"

"You betcha."

***Confessional***

Courtney: Despite our past, this is surprisingly mine and Duncan's first alliance. Either way, I'll make it further.

Duncan: Time for the player to become the playie! Two alliances? I'm practically running this game!

***End Confessional***

Within the hour, both were snoring under the tree, cuddled up. A cut is made to Dave and Dakota, who were reunited at the same log. "Have you moved, like, at all?" Dave asks.

"Not really. Trying not to tire myself out." Dakota answers.

"Good plan. I'm joining you."

"More the merrier!"

"We've been up for so long I can't even stand it."

"You're telling me; I can't stand this anymore"

"Million dollars, or sleep?"

"Not like this challenge is for the million after all."

"Yeah, just elimination."

"Your team seems to like you okay, I wouldn't worry too much."

"I'll be on everyone's good side as long as I stay out of the drama."

"That is the name of the game"

"Yeah, this is true. You know? I'm ready for bed."

"What? You're quitting."

"Enjoy victory." Dave falls to the ground and falls asleep instantly.

"Oh what the heck." Dakota says as she lays on the log and passes out. Hours pass and all of the campers finally wake up and gather around the totem pole. Chris takes his place and begins to speak.

"Honestly…" he begins to say. "Most boring challenge yet. Like seriously, no explosions or anything! Either way, Dakota won it for the Glamorous Groundhogs."

"Yes! Go Dakota!" Trent celebrates.

"And it would seem that the Tough Toads passed out first…" Chris says. "So, while the Glamorous Groundhogs dine on Don's Fruit Basket, you'll be sending someone home!"

"Seriously? Again?!" Duncan barks.

"We're losing our team!" Bridgette panics.

***Confessional***

Scott: Darn shame we lost. Who to eliminate? Hmmm…

***End Confessional***

A few hours pass and we join the Sharp Sharks, who are resting in their cave thankful they aren't up for elimination. "That was too close, guys!" Courtney barks. "We need to be more careful!"

"What's it matter anyway? Our team has the most players!" Gwen barks back at her.

"Yes, a lead we could lose like that! We can't be too comfortable."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so uptight!"

"Me? Uptight?! Get over here, boyfriend stealer!" Leonard and Dave hold her back.

"Are you still mad over the whole Duncan thing? Okay Courtney, get over it! I have new interests now…" she yells angrily walking out of the cave.

"UGH!" Courtney yells stomping over, punching the wall.

"Hey." Dave says poking Shawn's arm "That new interest is you."

"What? No it's not, don't be insane!" Shawn answers.

"I know love when I see it." Leonard interjects.

"Oh yeah? What do you know?" Dave asks.

"I've read about love. A chemical within our brains that can easily be influenced."

"Wow, actually not too far off."

"…by magic!"

"And you lost me."

Finally, we join Chris and the Tough Toads at the campfire. "Get. It. Together guys!" Chris barks.

"Seriously, come on team!" Lightning yells.

"Can it!" Scott yells back.

"All of you can it! Marshmallows for: Duncan, Mike and Scott. That only leaves Lightning and Bridgette." Chris says.

"I packed your bags for you!" Lightning says to Bridgette.

"You what?!" she asks.

"Next ones for Bridgette!" Chris yells.

"SHA-WHAT?!" Lightning yells.

"Did you really touch my things?" Bridgette asks.

"Get in the cannon, Lightning!" Chris barks.

"Fine! But you all voted off the Lightning! Sha-Mistake!" he yells as he is fired out of the cannon.

"Well that sure was a shocking ceremony!" Chris giggled at his pun. "What drama is in store next? Find out here, on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"


	9. Episode 9: Law and Order Your Food

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars," Host Chris begins to say. "Our campers pulled an all-nighter! Alliances were made, friendships formed, and potential romances sparked! Through all of the slumber, Lightning's spark gave out. We're growing thin, people! What drama do we have in store this time? Find out here on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"

*THEME SONG*

It's the middle of the night, and all of the campers are sleeping soundly, when all of a sudden Chris comes over the speaker and wakes everyone up. "EMERGENCY!" he yells. "All campers report to the totem pole, NOW!"

"What the heck, Chris. What can be so important that it can't wait until the morning?" Dave asks.

"Perhaps he has encountered a beast too powerful for his level?" Leonard suggests.

"Or, you know, he's just having another dramatic episode." Courtney barks.

"Like a certain teammate I know…" Gwen says rolling her eyes.

"It's too late for your crap, Gwen. I'll deal with you in a few hours." Courtney snaps at Gwen.

"Guys, can't we please just get along?" Shawn begs.

"Of course not; they're girls." Harold says.

"And what exactly does that mean, Harold?" Courtney barks.

"Uhm, that you're smarter?"

"Good answer. Come on Shawn, let's get away from these dorks." Gwen barks. Dave grabs Shawn by the arm before he leaves.

"Come on Shawn? Dude, she totally likes you." He says.

"What? I don't see it." Shawn answers.

"Just keep an eye out. I'm sure you will."

Meanwhile, the Glamorous Groundhogs are sleeping soundly, despite the speaker going off. Trent is the only one who wakes up, and he desperately tries to wake up his teammates. "Guys, come on! I think it might be challenge time!" he yells. Zoey turns over, snoring even louder.

***Confessional***

Trent: With just me, Zoey, Lindsay and Dakota left, it's hard to keep motivated. Everyone is just so lazy sometimes, and being the only guy just sucks. When I'm hurting over Gwen I need someone to talk to! Zoey works and all, but not as well as bro time. Mike was cool, and Owen! But they aren't on the team anymore. Looks like I have to look out for myself.

***End Confessional***

"WAKE UP!" Trent yells as the team finally awakens.

"What the heck do you want?" Dakota barks.

"Is it morning?" Lindsay asks.

"No, it's the middle of the night and Chris asked us to meet at the totem pole." Trent answers.

"What is up with him and middle of the night challenges? And that stupid totem pole." Zoey barks.

"No idea, but we better get going. Can't afford to lose again guys." Trent says as his team follows.

Finally, the Tough Toads wake up slowly but surely. "Would it kill him to let us get some sleep for once?" Scott asks.

"I think he likes watching us suffer from lack of sleep." Bridgette suggests.

"McLean can shove it; I'm going back to bed." Duncan says.

"That may not be a good idea, Duncan." Mike suggests.

"Does it look like I care?" Duncan asks.

"Get up already! I'm not losing because you're too lazy to get up, Duncan!" Bridgette yells.

"Fine! I'm up!" He screams.

"Lovely how well we're getting along…" Mike says.

"What was that?" Duncan says getting in his face.

"Oh gosh, here we go." Scott says.

"Duncan, leave him alone." Bridgette says.

"Can't you just be a team player, Duncan? To be honest it kind of ticks me off." Mike says annoyingly.

"Does this tick you off?!" Duncan yells as he pushes Mike over. His head lands on a rock and he lets in a huge inhale.

"Mike! Are you okay?" Bridgette asks.

"Mike? You young wiper snappers always talking with your nonsense." Chester says as he rises up.

"Came back for seconds, tooth pick?" Duncan asks, popping his knuckles walking slowly over to Chester. Chester grabs him by the eyebrow ring and pulls him down until he calls uncle.

"Piercings? My niece has piercings you womanly man." Chester barks.

"Ouch, okay let go, freak!" Duncan screams as he fidgets away. He walks off holding his head in pain.

"I've never met a whinier kid in my entire life, dag gonnit!" Chester barks.

Finally, the teams meet at the totem pole where Chris and Chef are waiting with a truck that has an empty fridge in the bed. "What's with the fridge?" Trent asks.

"What's with the fridge he says, I'll tell you what's with the fridge!" Chris yells. "One of you good for nothing jerks stole all of my food!"

"What? And why was it automatically one of us?" Gwen snaps.

"Who else? Chef?" Chris asks.

"I cook my own food." Chef adds.

"It's a wonder you're still alive." Dave says sarcastically.

"Watch it, puny!"

"Until we find out who took all my food, no one will be on my good side!" Chris barks.

"So is this like, a challenge or something?" Courtney asks.

"Sure! Team to solve the mystery wins or whatever!" Chris yells.

"And how will we know who loses?" Harold asks.

"Whoever I'm most mad at!" Chris answers.

"Could be anyone." Chef adds.

"Why don't you get off your lazy bum and go find it yourself, you good for nothing pretty boy?" Chester barks waving his fist in the air.

"Mike?" Zoey asks.

"Why does everyone keep saying this Mike name to me? I think I'd know my name by now you buffoon!" Chester answers.

"No! I'm coming, Mike!" Zoey begins to yell before Dakota grabs her and pulls her back.

"No way, you need to focus on your team!" she barks. Trent grabs Zoey and pulls her aside for a second.

"For now, let Mike be Chester. We need to focus on being on good terms with our team so we know we're safe. Wouldn't want one of us gone." He says.

"You're right…" Zoey says. As Trent walks away she looks back at Chester. "Good luck, Mike…" she says.

***Confessional***

Trent: I hate to do that, but it's within our best interest. If she lets that get in the way I can't stop Dakota from voting her off!

Zoey: Oh, Mike… I wish he had never begun to get his personalities back… I don't want to lose you, Mike…

Chester: Why in the world is there a camera inside these potties? Can't a man find any privacy anymore?

***End Confessional***

As the teams scurry off to find clues as to the thief, the Sharp Sharks gather near some trees. "Finally!" Harold says. "A time to use more skills!"

"Like what?" Courtney asks.

"Don't you remember Total Drama Action?"

"Uhm, yes?"

"Like the episode I solved a…" Harold begins to say. He pulls a magnifying glass out of nowhere, and puts it up to his face as the camera zooms super far in. "…murder!"

"Well, this is not a murder, it's stupid food." Gwen says.

"Maybe we could find the food and just eat it." Dave suggests.

"And get voted off? Great idea!" Shawn says.

"Shawn's right, let's go look!" Gwen yells as she takes off with Harold and Courtney following.

"Shawn's right? I didn't even suggest anything?" Shawn says confusingly.

"See?" Dave asks.

"Holy crap… Jasmine's going to kill me! What do I do?" Shawn begs.

"Ignore her." Leonard suggests.

"And what do you know?" Dave asks.

"The best way to avoid a witch is to ignore her." He answers.

"You're an idiot." Dave says.

"Maybe he's right." Shawn says.

"That Gwen's a witch?" Dave asks.

"No! Maybe ignoring her will give her the message!"

"See? You should listen to me more often!" Leonard suggests.

"I would rather die, Leonard." Dave says.

Meanwhile, the Glamorous Groundhogs are closely examining one area. "As long as we put all of our focus in one area, we'll for sure find it!" Dakota says.

"Good idea actually. Look closely everyone." Trent says.

"Look look, food! I found it we won!" Lindsay celebrates. Zoey comes over to investigate.

"Lindsay…" she says. "Those are berries."

"And?"

"They are always there."

"What? Darnit."

"We'll never win at this rate, guys, come on!" Dakota barks.

"Settle down, okay?" Trent says.

***Confessional***

Dakota: I will not "settle down!" We can't afford to lose again! If I go home I can't see Dave, I mean win a million dollars!

Trent: I'm all gung ho for winning, but going crazy? That's a different story. *pauses for a while, then pokes his head nine times* Okay, maybe the habit isn't completely gone, but it's a whole lot rarer this time!

***End Confessional***

"Get it together guys, team work is all we have!" Lindsay barks.

"Nicely said, Lindsay!" Trent says.

"Thanks, Tyler!"

Meanwhile, the Tough Toads are scouting through another area. "It'll take hours. Maybe it was one of the campers?" Scott suggests.

"Maybe it was grandpa over here." Duncan barks.

"Never have I met such a disrespectful young man, I'm telling ya!" Chester snaps.

"Okay guys, let's just agree to figure out a plan and work together and actually win this time?" Bridgette begs.

***Confessional***

Duncan: I don't know if it's the fact that older figures tick me off or not, but this Chester personality seriously makes me mad.

Scott: "maybe it was one of the other campers." Good one, Scott! Bye bye Bridgette!

***End Confessional***

"Okay, so what camper on the island would have the most motive?" Scott asks.

"Owen." Duncan says sarcastically.

"He's gone, Duncan." Bridgette says.

"What're we arguing about anyhow? It's the middle of the night. You hood rats need to be in bed!" Chester barks.

"I can't believe I'm about to ask this, but how in the world do we get Mike back?" Duncan barks.

"He usually only comes back when Zoey kisses him." Bridgette says.

"Pucker up, Bridgette!" Scott says.

"Um, I have a boyfriend!"

"Then let's go find Zoey." Duncan says.

"Good plan, Duncan!" Scott says evilly.

"No! We need to find the thief!" Bridgette yells.

"Shut your pie whole, missy!" Chester barks.

"Okay, Zoey it is." Bridgette gives in.

We join the Sharp Sharks, who are congregated on a log trying to solve the mystery. "Okay, who has motive to steal a bunch of food?" Gwen asks.

"With Owen gone, our choices are slim." Shawn says.

"Hm. Courtney?" Gwen says.

"Why me? Huh?"

"You remember season one when you and Duncan stole all of that food!"

"Sounds like someone's just jealous!"

"Of what? I dated the scum bag too!"

"What?! He is not a scum bag!" Courtney punches Gwen in the face and knocks her to the ground.

"Ouch!" she yells.

"Guys, can we please just try to figure this out?" Dave begs. Gwen takes a seat far away from Courtney.

"Have at it." She says.

"Okay, now, give me names people." Dave says.

"Maybe it was Duncan." Harold says.

"Why would it be Duncan?" Courtney asks.

"HAH!" Harold yells as pointing in Courtney's face.

"What?" she asks.

***Confessional***

Harold: I knew she still had a thing for Duncan! Mad detective skill test was a pass! Now time to solve the mystery!

***End Confessional***

Leonard is mumbling a bunch of non-sense as Harold says "Who else could it be?"

"Maybe it was you, creepy dreamer!" Shawn barks pointing at Harold. Leonard mumbles more.

"Why me?" Harold asks as Leonard mumbles so loudly that he finally gets the attention of his teammates.

"What are you doing?" Courtney asks.

"Contacting the high elves, who will guide us to our answer." Leonard answers.

"Now's not the…" Gwen begins to say before Leonard interrupts.

"SILENCE!" he yells. "Excuse my rudeness, but I am gathering an answer… I see the food, and a shady, dark figure eating it. There is not much left, we do not have much time…"

"Leonard, please not now, we're trying to win a challenge here." Dave says. Leonard exits the High Elf realm.

"I am sorry; for I was only trying to help…" he answers as he walks off with his head down.

"Awe, I actually kind of feel bad for the guy." Shawn says.

"Awe, so sweet!" Gwen says.

"Um, no it's not!" Shawn quickly adds.

Meanwhile, the Glamorous Groundhogs aren't making much progress, until Lindsay finds a doughnut on the ground. "is this food?" she asks.

"Yes! That's a doughnut!" Trent celebrates. Dakota takes it and eats it.

"And it's good, so we know it's not Chef's cooking." She adds.

"Let's follow the trail, and we'll find it!" Zoey celebrates.

"Yay, victory!" Lindsay celebrates.

"We haven't won yet, Lindsay!" Trent says holding her shoulder.

"I know, Tyler!" she adds giggling.

***Confessional***

Lindsay: Tyler is so cute! Always correcting me and stuff!

Trent: Why can't she just use my real name?

Zoey: I wonder if Mike, I mean, Chester is okay…

***End Confessional***

"Come on, let's go!" Dakota yells as everyone follows but Zoey. Trent notices and looks back.

"Coming?" he asks.

"Mike…" she says.

"Don't worry about him, we need to win!" Dakota barks.

"Okay okay…" she answers following unwillingly.

Finally, the Tough Toads are looking for Zoey to fix Mike. "Zoey? Come fix your boyfriend." Scott yells.

"No sign of her, maybe we should get back to the challenge?" Bridgette suggests.

"No way, he's annoying!" Scott barks.

"I agree with Bridgette; we need a win." Duncan says.

***Confessional***

Scott: Looking for Zoey is the perfect distraction, we need to keep on this track!

***End Confessional***

"But, look at him!" Scott yells.

"Stop chewing with your mouth open you darn, good for nothing, disrespectful young fart!" Chester yells.

"No one's eating, father time!" Duncan barks.

"No wait, I do hear chewing…" Bridgette says. The team listens as they hear chewing louder and louder. Duncan looks through a bush and sees a dark figure eating a stack of food.

"STOP!" he yells.

The figure looks back at him and hisses "Million" before running off into the woods.

"Such a waste of a good meal, I tell ya." Chester says. Suddenly Chris comes over the speaker.

"Stop everyone!" he says. "The Tough Toads have won!"

The teams gather back around the totem pole. "Congratulations to the Tough Toads on winning today's challenge!" Chris says.

"Who did it? Who took the food?" Zoey asks.

"None of ya business, flower girl." Duncan barks.

"That's no way to talk to a lady, young man!" Chester barks.

"Thanks, Mike!" Zoey says as she kisses Chester, causing him to inhale deeply.

"Zoey? What happened?" Mike asks.

"You guys won!" Zoey says

"Well, thanks random personality!" he celebrates.

"Yeah, thanks…"

"But seriously, who did it?" Trent asks.

"We don't know; it was some creepy dark figure or something." Bridgette says.

"Dark figure?" The entire Sharp Shark team, minus Leonard says with surprise as they all look at Leonard.

"Interesting…" Leonard says.

"What's more interesting is that the Glamorous Groundhogs will be voting off a camper as the Tough Toads dine on Don's Marshmallow Jam!" Chris says.

"How ironic!" Mike giggles.

"Wait, why us?" Dakota asks.

"I saw you eat my doughnut! Not cool! Not cool at all!" Chris says as Chef approaches behind him.

"And you dissed my cooking. Not cool either." Chef says.

"This is so unfair!" Dakota yells.

"Better them than us! Right, Shawn?" Gwen asks.

"Um, yeah." Shawn says awkwardly.

"What're you doing later? I was wondering if…" Gwen begins to say before Shawn Interrupts.

"Stuff! I am doing very important stuff! Stuffy stuff!" Shawn says scurrying away.

***Confessional***

Gwen: Why is Shawn acting so weird? Things were so normal…

Shawn: If you're watching Jasmine, I love you, and I am so sorry!

***End Confessional***

"No more debate, groundhogs, see you later!" Chris says.

"This is stupid, we barely even had a challenge in the first place." Trent whines.

"Vote with me?" Zoey asks.

"Of course." Trent says.

***Confessional***

Zoey: No way Dakota's not going home! She practically is the reason we lost!

Dakota: You need to focus on your team more, traitor!

***End Confessional***

We finally join Chris and the Glamorous Groundhogs at the campfire, which is taking place in the morning since the challenge was in the middle of the night. "Is that fire needed? The sun is out." Trent says.

"It is always needed! Just like these marshmallows, the symbols of safety on Total Drama!" Chris says.

"Thanks for the updated info, Chris. Please hurry it up." Dakota barks.

"Fine, marshmallows for Trent and Lindsay!" he yells leaving Dakota and Zoey out.

"What? Trent?" Zoey asks.

"Don't look at me!" he defends.

"Juicy! Dakota, you threw the challenge for your team by eating a random doughnut!" Chris says.

"How was I supposed to know that would lose it for us?" she barks.

"And Zoey, you won't accept the fact that Mike isn't on your team anymore, and won't focus on anything but him!" Chris says.

"I can't help it, I love him…" she says.

"Love in Total Drama can be amazing, or it can destroy you. In this case, it destroys you." Chris says as he throws the marshmallow to Dakota.

"Phew…" Dakota says as she grabs her marshmallow.

"What…" Zoey says.

"This can't be right!" Trent says.

"What's going on?" Lindsay asks.

"No questions, Lindsay. Zoey, take your spot in the cannon!" Chris says.

"Trent, please tell Mike to be strong. He doesn't need me to go far. He can do this!" Zoey says to Trent.

"I will… Take care, Zoey." Trent says. Zoey walks over and gets into the cannon.

"Okay, Chris! Do your worst!" she yells.

"I usually do!" Chris says before firing her out of the cannon. "With Zoey down, we are losing some big threats! Will Mike be able to survive without her? Will Shawn and Gwen stop being so awkward? Will everyone figure out about Duncan and Courtney? What will become of this quickly shrinking cast? Find out all of these answers, and more next time on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"


	10. Episode 10: Home, Home on the Island

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars!" Host Chris begins to say as a shot of Pahkitew Island is shown. "Our campers had a late night wakeup call when I noticed all of my food was missing! Priorities, people! They had to find the culprit, and even though they were not caught, the Tough Toads found my precious food! And stupid Groundhogs ate some! So Mike lover Zoey got sent out of the cannon! What's coming next? Will Gwen and Shawn make up? Will Trent have anything to do with it? What will become of Duncan and Courtney? All of these questions answered here on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"

*THEME SONG*

It's the middle of the day and all the campers are awake and enjoying themselves. The Glamorous Groundhogs are enjoying a nice day by the beach of the island, which isn't too much, but for Pahkitew standards, they were pretty nice. "It's so strange and surprising that Chris was nice enough to give us the day off!" Trent says laying back enjoying the sun in his swimming trunks.

"I know!" Lindsay says next to him in her bikini. "I could literally lay out all day!"

"Ahh, the sun feels so nice!" Dakota says laying on the other side of Trent. "How's my tan look?"

"Not got one yet, just lay out a little longer." Trent answers.

"What about mine, Tyler?" Lindsay asks.

"Um, same to you." Trent says confusingly. Lindsay glares at him.

***Confessional***

Lindsay: Same to you? Now he's treating me like he does Dakota? I feel so betrayed!

Trent: Lindsay's a really nice girl, she just needs to learn my name that's all. Man, I wonder what Gwen's up to…

***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, the Sharp Sharks are conversing in their cave, minus Shawn who has still yet to be seen. "Has anyone seen Shawn?" Gwen asks.

"Haven't all morning. Not the most concerned I've been in my life, honestly." Dave answers.

"Well, I was just wondering because um, we need him to be here."

"We'll update him later." Courtney says. "It was a complete fluke we were safe last time, guys. We need to keep our A-game on. We have the most players, and I would like to keep it that way."

"Considering our level, we have a great chance at winning our next challenge!" Leonard celebrates.

"I'm not even going to ask how you came up with that, Leonard." Courtney snaps. "If we keep up our winning streak, we can take our team into the merge and have the largest alliance in Total Drama history!"

"Total Drama History, sounds like a horrible season." Harold adds.

"Shut up, Harold! I'm serious!" Courtney snaps.

"Guys, I really don't feel comfortable discussing this without Shawn…" Gwen says.

"And why not? It's the same regardless. He'd probably be going on about some zombies anyway." Courtney adds.

"Leave him and his fantasies alone!" Gwen yells.

"Fantasies? Not what I would call it, but defiantly funnier!" Dave laughs.

"Shut up!" Gwen whines as she punches her seat.

"Calm it, Gwen. We will update him later." Courtney says.

"I shall use a location spell?" Leonard suggests.

"Can it with your useless suggestions, freak!" Gwen barks.

"Woah, simmer down there." Dave says.

"Oh come on, you are literally always mean to him." Gwen defends.

"But you're mega mean. Gosh!" Harold yells.

"Whatever!" Gwen says

"If we are done arguing like children, can we please strategize now?" Courtney snaps.

"After a potty break." Harold says as he leaves.

"Yeah, and lunch." Dave says following. Leonard just makes eye contact with Courtney.

"Mana refuel." He says catching up with Harold and Dave.

"Well, I guess it's just us two!" Courtney snaps.

"While it's just us, can I talk to you about something?" Gwen asks.

"Make it quick!"

"Well, I kind of like Shawn and stuff. Like I didn't realize until I almost got back with Trent, thank God I didn't, right?"

"Where are you going with this? You're losing my interest fast."

"Well, I was wanting some advice on asking him out."

"Well, knowing you he probably has a girlfriend, so leave it alone!"

"Oh are you serious?! Sorry I asked!" Gwen yells storming off. As Gwen walks out, Shawn watches her from a tree.

"Phew." he says as she passes.

***Confessional***

Shawn: I hate to do this to Gwen, but I love Jasmine. I'm a loyal guy! I promise, babe!

Courtney: Apparently Gwen did not watch Pahkitew Island on TV! She doesn't know anything about Jasmine! I'll just sit back and watch her get what she deserves!

Gwen: I don't need any help. I had Trent and Duncan tied around my fingers, guy number three, here I come!

***End Confessional***

The Tough Toads are just hanging around their shack. Duncan tries to sneak off to go see Courtney. "Where are you off to, Duncan?" Scott asks.

"Um, none of your business." Duncan answers.

"Interesting, getting food I hope?" Bridgette asks.

"Yeah, sure I can do that."

"I'll go with you, I'm on my way to see Zoey anyway!" Mike says.

"Oh, and why's that, traitor?!" Scott snaps.

"She's my girlfriend…" Mike answers.

"Stay here, string bean. I'm going alone." Duncan barks.

"Always playing by his own rules…" Bridgette says.

"Let him be." Scott defends.

"Well, I'm off too. I'll see you guys later." Mike says.

"Take care, Mike!" Bridgette says.

***Confessional***

Mike: I have a lot of strategy talk to have with Zoey! She pretty much carries me through this game at all times!

Scott: I wonder where Duncan's off too… I'll have to follow him. Can't take any risks of him being a traitor.

***End Confessional***

We cut to a shot of Courtney waiting by a tree in an isolated area. "Where is he?" she says to herself.

"Here I am, lovely." Duncan says approaching her. Scott, who was following Duncan hides in some bushes and begins to spy on them.

"Courtney?" he says. "What's he doing with her? She's my girl."

"Where have you been? This alliance meeting should have started three minutes ago!" Courtney snaps.

"Excuse me for walking, princess." Duncan snaps back.

"Alliance? Interesting…" Scott says to himself.

"Okay, what's our first motive going to be?" Courtney asks.

"Want to just ignore this and make out?" Duncan says as he winks.

"Duncan! We need to…" Courtney begins to say before just staring at him. "Oh, what the heck." They fall to the ground making out vigorously. Scott sees this and grows a faint tear in his eye and scurries away, not being seen.

***Confessional***

Scott: What I have seen can never be unseen. Consider our alliance over, Duncan! And if you thought evil Scott was gone? These rats have another thing coming…

***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, the Groundhogs are still enjoying the sun when Mike runs up to them. "Hey, Zoey, I was…" he begins to say before he notices Zoey isn't there. "Hey, where's Zoey?"

"Oh, Mike… About that…" Trent begins to say before Dakota interrupts.

"She's gone. We gave her the boot." She says.

"You, you what?!" Mike yells. Trent jumps to his feet and pulls Mike aside.

"Mike, listen. I tried to help her, but I honestly don't know what happened. We may have had a miss communication between votings." Trent says.

"No, Trent. You were supposed to look out for her!" Mike yells.

"Man, I tried, please listen!" Mike nudges Trent away.

"I don't want to hear it!" he yells running off back towards his team.

"What's his problem, Tyler?" Lindsay asks as she approaches Trent.

"Nothing, I'm just a bad friend…" Trent says. Suddenly Chris comes over the speakers.

"Campers! Meet up time!" he says.

"But I thought that we had the day off!" Dakota snaps.

"You were wrong! Guess where we're meeting!" Chris says with excitement. A cut is made over to Dave, Leonard and Harold.

"That freaking totem pole." Dave says.

"No other!" Chris says.

As the teams gather around the totem pole, Chris begins to explain the challenge. "Howdy, campers! How's everyone enjoying their drama!" Chris asks.

"Just peachy." Gwen says as she looks around for Shawn, who's hiding behind Leonard.

"I can just use an invisibility spell if you'd prefer." Leonard suggests.

"Shush!"

"Okay, so today we're having another fan favorite challenge return from past Total Drama!" Chris says. "So welcome season two's cowboy movie challenge! This time, rather than some campers being cattle and others gathering them, everyone will be tasked with gathering cattle! The cattle just so happen to be more mutated animals from old Wawanakawa!"

"That doesn't sound hard at all." Trent says sarcastically.

"Here's your rope!" Chris says throwing a box to each team who all grab their ropes. "If you all will please gather to the beach!"

"Wait, if the challenge is on the beach, why'd we have to meet at the totem pole?" Dave asks.

"To make you mad, Dave!" Chris says.

"Well, it worked."

As the campers gather on the beach, they see a bunch of wild mutated cows rallying on the beach, and three fences marked by each of the teams. "Rules are easy, first team to get four cows win! Last team will be at elimination!" Chris says. "Go!"

"How in the world are we supposed to do this?" Trent asks.

"Um, how do you even hold this thing?" Lindsay asks.

"We're doomed!" Dakota adds.

"Scott, you were raised on a farm! You can do this!" Bridgette encourages.

"Hmm…" he says.

***Confessional***

Scott: It's hard to deny that I wouldn't be good at this. It'd be way too obvious that I was throwing the challenge…. You're safe this time, Duncan!

***End Confessional***

Scott ropes a cattle and brings it back to their fence. "That's one for the Tough Toads!" Chris announces.

"Keep it up, man!" Mike cheers. Trent struggles but final gets one. As it lands in the fence, it breaths fire back at him.

"What the heck?!" he says.

"Yeah, they breath fire, haha! Come on, Sharp Sharks! Scott got another one in the time you're taking to get one! That's Tough Toads two, Groundhogs one, you all zip!" Chris says.

"Come on guys someone has to know how to do this!" Courtney yells.

"Shawn?" Dave says diabolically.

"Don't look at me!" he answers.

"Shawn!" Gwen says with excitement.

"No, no distractions!" Courtney yells.

"And that's four, the Tough Toads win immunity!" Chris yells.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Courtney yells.

"Your reward will be steaks from Don's Mutated Steakhouse!" Chris says.

"I have no idea how those will taste." Bridgette says.

"Nice job, alliance mate!" Duncan says high fiving Scott.

"Thanks…" Scott says aggravated.

"Two teams left, now it's a race to not be sitting at the elimination ceremony!" Chris says.

"Trent, hurry!" Dakota barks as Trent gathers their second cow.

"You could help, you know!"

Suddenly a cow runs scared into the Sharp Sharks fence as Leonard is chasing him with his stick. "How the heck did you do that?" Dave asks.

"I used a Lightning spell on them!"

"Or maybe they just saw your face!" Harold laughed.

"Look who's talking!" Gwen says.

"Aw…" Harold whines.

"Guys, can we please get more? Trent just got their third cow we need to get a move on!" Courtney yells.

"Haha, moo-ve on!" Harold laughs.

"UGH! USELESS!" Courtney yells tackling a cow, trying to get it in the fence. Gwen turns to Shawn.

"Since we're going to lose, I wanted to talk to you about something." She says.

"Yeah?" Shawn asks nervously.

"Well, ever since this show has started you've been so amazing to me and well, I can't hide it anymore! I like you, a lot!"

"Gwen…"

"Yes?"

"I have a girlfriend… I'm so sorry."

"Oh… It's cool…" she says with tears in her eyes, walking off.

***Confessional***

Courtney: And it looks like the boyfriend stealer fails this time! Is it bad that I don't feel even a little bad over that?

Gwen: It's okay, I don't need him anyway… I should have never broken things off with Trent. I'm an idiot.

***End Confessional***

"And there we go! The Glamorous Groundhogs gathered their last cow!" Chris says as Trent gathers the last one.

"With little to no help!" Trent barks.

"Did you say something, Tyler?" Lindsay asks.

"That means Sharp Sharks, it's time for you guys to finally send someone home!" Chris says.

"Whatever." Courtney barks.

A few hours pass and Trent finds Mike sitting on a log being to himself. "Hey buddy, can I talk to you?" he asks.

"No, go away." Mike answers.

"Please, just hear me out!"

"Fine."

"Me and Zoey were trying to save each other! I had no idea who we were voting for. I voted for Lindsay and I guess she voted for Dakota. I couldn't save her, man. I'm seriously sorry. If it makes you feel any better, she told me to tell you to keep strong, that you didn't need her."

"That does make me feel just a little bit better… I'm sorry for acting so childish."

"Don't worry about it, dude, I would have done the same thing."

"I'm just seriously going to miss her so much."

"Hey, let's keep this alliance strong, and you'll make her proud man, I know it!"

"You think?"

"You can do this. For Zoey!"

"For Zoey… Yeah! For Zoey!" Mike jumps to his feet. "Thanks, Trent! I'm going to go get some food!"

"Haha, you do that buddy!" Mike runs off and Trent takes a seat of his own. Gwen slowly approaches him.

"Hi, Trent…" she says.

"Gwen?" Trent asks.

"Listen, I'm so sorry about the whole, burning a bridge thing."

"Don't worry about it."

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Shawn."

"Shawn?"

"Yeah, I kind of liked him, and he has a girlfriend."

"Unbelievable."

"I know, right?"

"Not that, the fact that you're coming to your ex to cope about it."

"What?"

"Gwen, it hurt enough that you left me for Duncan, and when that ended in flames I was still tempted to take you back. Then you go and pick some guy you barely even knew over me."

"Trent, I was stupid…"

"Listen Gwen, I'm a nice guy and all, but that seriously did a toll on me. I was so excited to finally hang with you again, but then Shawn shows up and suddenly he's all that matters to you. You didn't even know him well enough to know if he has a girlfriend or not."

"Oh, thanks for telling me how stupid I am, I just love hearing that!"

"Listen, you came to me and started venting, and you got my opinion. Sorry Gwen, I still love you. You're my first love, part of me always will."

"Awh…"

"But that doesn't change anything you've done to me. Maybe you were right, maybe we need to keep this bridge burnt."

"Really?"

"It's probably for the better." Trent stands to his feet. "I'm sorry, Gwen, but bye." Trent says walking away. Gwen watches him with tears in her eyes.

"Bye… Trent." She says looking up at the sky alone. "I guess karma can suck pretty bad sometimes…"

We finally make a cut to the campfire ceremony. "Sharp Sharks! It's been a while!" Chris says.

"And what a good while it was." Dave says.

"Okay, no time wasting, we all know why we're here! You guys sucked so bad today, and that's me being generous! When Leonard pulls the team, you know somethings wrong!" Chris says.

"You are just jealous!" Leonard defends.

"We'll see who's jealous in just a moment!" Chris says holding up the plate of marshmallows.

***Confessional***

Shawn: I may have had to turn Gwen down, but voting her off would just be horrible! There's no way I could do that to her! I'll get rid of Courtney for being such a bully to her!

Courtney: Boyfriend stealer Gwen has enjoyed her last day on this show! I would say it's been fun, but we both know it hasn't!

Dave: The whole Shawn and Gwen thing still creeps me out a lot. So I'm voting off Gwen so they'll stop. Besides, I'm here to win this time, and they are both holding us back big time!

Leonard: It's about time that evil witch packed her bags! Time for you to Waddle Dee Ska Dee!

***End Confessional***

"Okay, shall I?" Chris asks. "Leonard, Dave, Shawn, and Harold. You four are safe tonight. That only leaves Courtney and Gwen!"

"What? Me?!" Courtney asks.

"Be gone, evil witch!" Leonard says.

"Can it, dweeb!"

"Gwen, you didn't focus on anything but Shawn today." Chris says.

"I know, and what a mistake that was…" Gwen says as Shawn looks at her sadly.

"And Courtney, you've been way too bossy way too long." Chris adds.

"Give me my marshmallow!" Courtney snaps.

"See? That's what I mean! You're lucky you're safe, or else I totally wouldn't have!" Chris says throwing the marshmallow to Courtney.

"Thank you!" Courtney says eating her marshmallow with pride. "Bye bye, boyfriend stealer!"

"Fine. I hate this stupid show anyway." Gwen says walking to the cannon.

"Please hurry!" A mysterious voice says from the cannon.

"What was that?" Gwen asks.

"Your surprise!" Chris says evilly. Jasmine pops out of the cannon, grabbing Gwen by the neck and pulling her in, proceeding to beat the crap out of her.

"Jasmine?" Shawn asks. Jasmine pokes her head out and looks at Shawn.

"You'll have your turn, two timer!" she says as she proceeds with Gwen's beat down.

"You know what'd be more fun?" Chris says firing both Gwen and Jasmine out of the cannon. "That! That'd be more fun! With Gwen gone, what drama will be caused! Will Trent and Mike's alliance go far? Will Shawn gain the trust of his teammates? Will Lindsay, for the love of God, learn Trent's name? Find out all of this and more next time on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"

***AUTHORS NOTE***

Hey guys, Steve here! I know a lot of you were really wanting Gwen and Trent to reunite, but I had other plans. I actually based the entire story arc on a real experience that happened to me not so long ago. I had a girlfriend who left me for countless people and kept trying to come back to me every time one of her random flings didn't work. I've been dealing with it for a long time, and typing it in this story really helped me move on for good. Thanks so much for all the support, and your understanding!

***END AUTHORS NOTE***


	11. Episode 11: Are You Smarter Than Lindsay

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars!" Chris McLean says as the typical shot of the island is shown. "We had a challenge return from Total Drama Action, the Cowboy Movie challenge! Campers went bananas trying to get their cattle gathered! Not all campers can be as good as Scott at it though, and Gwen took the cannon ride for her obsession with Shawn., and was also treated to a very funny beat down by Jasmine! Will Shawn stay in the dog house forever? Will Trent soon regret his hurtful words to Gwen? Will Mike make it another episode without Zoey? And will I ever stop missing Owen? Find out here on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"

*THEME SONG*

Just as the campers wake up, the Sharp Sharks are all laying around their cave enjoying a lazy day, minus Shawn who is moping around in the trees as usual. "What's gotten into him?" Harold asks.

"He's probably all bummed that Gwen's gone." Dave answers.

"Well I for one am happy she's gone. She did nothing but slow us down!" Courtney snaps.

"For every ally fallen, we lose part of our spirit." Leonard interjects.

"I agree with the wizard." Harold says.

"I know we're typically stronger in numbers, but I promise things will probably look up now that she's gone!" Courtney says.

"Oh please, you're still just mad that she took Duncan from you!" Shawn snaps walking into the cave.

"Oh, as if! I couldn't care less about Duncan or his stupid decisions!"

"Yeah, sure. Gwen told me all about it! How you're so swore that he left you for her and that you'll never be willing to move past it and get your old friendship back with her!"

"I can never have a friendship with a traitor. Now shut up!"

***Confessional***

Shawn: I've had it to here with Courtney's bossy attitude! Someone needs to knock her down a peg!

Courtney: Everyone always looks at me like I'm this big bossy villain, when no one ever considered how I felt when Duncan left me! How do you think it feels to see your boyfriend kissing up on some gothic dumpster?

***End Confessional***

"I'm out of here. I'll see you all at the next challenge…" Shawn says as he exits the cave.

"Good! Just as useless as his freaking goth girlfriend was!" Courtney snaps.

"Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the rock this morning." Dave giggles.

"Can it!"

"Perhaps you should relax, my friend." Leonard suggests to Courtney. Courtney looks at him with rage, then calms down.

"Well, at least you didn't say something about magic. I'm just going to go for a walk." Courtney says exiting the cave.

"I can't believe you actually calmed her down." Harold says in disbelief.

"Magic is within the eye of the beholder, my friend!" Leonard says.

"That doesn't even make sense, Leonard." Dave says.

Meanwhile, the Tough Toads are relaxing after their victory the past day. "Man, it feels good to be winners, huh?" Duncan asks.

"You could say that again!" Mike replies.

"If Chris ever decided to give us the day off, that'd be just great!" Bridgette says.

"I wouldn't hold your breath. It'll never happen." Scott says sharpening his knife with a rock as Duncan approaches.

"Woah dude, you sharpen a knife like a girl, let me show you how it's done!" he says pulling out his own knife.

"Gee, thanks… Dude…" Scott says with anger.

***Confessional***

Scott: I may be a two timer who throws challenges and makes everyone his enemy, but I hate. HATE traitors!

Duncan: Man, with Scott and Courtney wrapped around my fingers it's looking like I'm going to be winning me a million dollars! And plus, I get to make out with Courtney again. Win win situation.

***End Confessional***

"I'm not entirely comfortable with you two sharpening knives." Mike says.

"Why? Afraid?" Duncan threatens.

"Duncan, what is it with you and always picking on the little people?" Bridgette asks.

"Little people?" Mike asks. Duncan puts his knife into his back pocket to defend himself.

"Because they're lame, and fun to pick on." He says. Scott notices the knife in his back pocket and pick pockets it without Duncan knowing.

"Well, I'm going to go get food." Scott says.

"And I'm going to go poop." Duncan says.

"Gross." Bridgette says as the two walk off. "Something about those two gives me the creeps.

"Well, if I tell you something about them, you can't tell anyone." Mike says.

"What's that?" Bridgette asks.

"They're in an alliance!"

"What? Those two? They hardly get along!"

"Maybe it's an act, I don't know. All I do know is that I heard them form it."

"So we need to keep an eye out on them."

"Agreed."

***Confessional***

Mike: With Zoey gone it's going to be hard to keep myself in this game. I just have to ensure I have more allies than foes.

Bridgette: Maybe forming an alliance with Mike wouldn't be such a bad idea. We have to be close to the merge at this point anyway!

***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, the Glamorous Groundhogs are also relaxing near their burnt out campfire from the night before. "What're we going to do? We have the least amount of teammates and haven't won an award in weeks!" Trent whines.

"We need a new strategy. We cannot lose any more people!" Dakota snaps.

"Let's ask Tyler!" Lindsay suggests.

"Okay, maybe we can afford to lose one more…" Dakota rolls her eyes.

"Lindsay, my name is not Tyler." Trent says. "I have no idea why you keep calling me that."

"I know; I was being serious! He's on the other team, right?" Lindsay asks.

"No, he's not on this season."

"Oh. Bummer, I miss him."

"Let's just continue to sit around and do nothing, great plan!" Dakota snaps.

"Wow, sounding a lot like Heather there, Dakota." Trent says. Dakota gasps.

***Confessional***

Dakota: Me? Like Heather? What am I becoming?

Trent: She was so nice until recently. Lindsay may be kind of dumb, but she's a sweet girl. I'll watch out for her, sure.

Lindsay: Tyler? Are you watching? I miss you Tyler!

***End Confessional***

"Campers!" Chris says. "You know what time it is?"

"Time to meet at the totem pole for our next challenge." Dave says as a pan is made to the cave.

"Yes, actually! How'd you know?"

"Just a wild guess…"

As the teams arrive at the totem pole, they notice three benches laid out, one for each team with just enough seats for everyone. "What's going on?" Courtney asks.

"Take a seat on your team's bench, please and thank you!" Chris says. As the teams take their seats, Chris begins to explain the challenge. "Until now you all have had life threatening challenges that have cracked me up. But the network is telling me to give you guys a break, so this next challenge is a simple trivia show!"

"Finally! Something I'll rock at!" Harold says.

"After I ask a question, someone from your team will buzz in and give an answer. First team to buzz in with a correct answer wins a point! First team to reach five points will win! Last team to will be up for elimination!" Chris says.

"Finally, some relaxation!" Bridgette says with relief.

"Okay, first question: What is Gwen's favorite color?" Chris asks as the Tough Toads chime in.

"Midnight blue!" Duncan yells.

"Correct!"

"Oh, and how did you know that?" Courtney asks.

"Have you seen the girl?" Dave answers.

"Either way, that's one for the Tough Toads." Chris says.

"Keep that momentum up!" Mike cheers.

***Confessional***

Scott: How in the world am I supposed to throw a Trivia challenge? This one will not be easy…

***End Confessional***

"Question two…" Chris says. "How old was Owen when he first ate steak?"

The Glamorous Groundhogs chime in. "Four!" Trent yells.

"Correct!"

"How on earth did you know that?" Dakota asks.

"What? Dude revealed like, everything about him." Trent says.

"I miss Omar…" Lindsay says.

"Question three: What is Sugar's middle name?" Chris asks as Shawn chimes in.

"Doo!" he yells.

"Correct!"

"Sugar Doo? What kind of name is that?" Harold mocks.

"Okay, everyone has a point, so things are going good! I guess it's time for an update! Winner will not be receiving any food!" Chris announces.

"What? What will we get?" Courtney snaps.

"Winner will be able to contact a person of their choice via Don's Webcam!"

"Is that actually his webcam that you stole?" Trent asks.

"No comment… Next question! What color underpants does Jo wear?" Chris asks as the teams stand around, looking at each other. Trent chimes in.

"Green?" he asks as Chef pops up and punches him in the gut.

"WRONG!" Chef yells.

"What the heck?" Trent asks holding his stomach in pain.

"We had to make it interesting somehow! Next question: What level do you have to be to obtain a specter rod?" Chris asks as Leonard chimes in immediately.

"FOURTY-EIGHT!" he yells.

"Correct!"

"What kind of stupid question is that?!" Bridgette yells.

***Confessional***

Scott: Seems like I don't have to throw it at all!

***End Confessional***

"That's one for everyone except the Sharp Sharks who have two! Next question: What is Zoey's favorite food?" Chris asks as Mike chimes in.

"Strawberries!" He yells.

"Correct!"

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Bridgette yells high fiving Mike.

"Ever going to chime in, pal?" Duncan asks Scott.

"Don't worry, I got you…" Scott says diabolically.

"Question time! What is Sky really good at?" Chris says as Scott chimes in.

"Basketball!" he answers as Chef punches him in the stomach.

"WRONG!" he yells.

"You don't know anything about Sky!" Dave yells.

"Oh, and you do?!" Dakota yells. Dave just looks around and whistles.

"Awkward…" Chris says. "Anyway, next one: What is Heather's favorite makeup?"

"Lipstick!" Lindsay yells.

"Lindsay, you have to chime in!" Trent yells. Dave chimes in really fast.

"Lipstick!" he yells.

"Correct!"

"Dang it Lindsay!" Dakota snaps.

"Sorry, guys…"

"Next question: What color is Izzy's brothers' eyes?" Chris says.

"How in the world is anyone supposed to know that?!" Duncan yells. Scott chimes in.

"Purple!" he yells as Chef punched him.

"WRONG!"

"Dude!" Duncan yells.

"Okay, come on now, Toads, that was stupid." Chris says.

***Confessional***

Duncan: Purple? Show me one person who has natural purple eyes! Is he throwing the challenge? But why?

Scott: This close! I can barely taste it!

Bridgette: Failure is no longer an option! If Scott won't bring his A game then I'll just have to chime in before him!

***End Confessional***

"Okay, next question: What grade is Lightning in?" Chris asks.

"That's stupid, we're all out of High School, and we're the same age!" Duncan yells.

"But it's Lightning!" Courtney adds.

"Wait a minute." Dave says. "Lindsay, what grade are you in?"

"Eleventh! For the third time!" she answers proudly. Dave chimes in.

"Eleventh!" he answers.

"Correct!"

***Confessional***

Dave: This is pretty much in the bag! Trivia is my crack!

Harold: I know we'll win. I've been saving my mad trivia skills for the right time, and they're about to be unleashed!

Lindsay: Why'd he ask me what grade I was in? Maybe he's interested in me… But I'm with Trent! I mean Lightning, I mean Tyler, I mean Taylor!

***End Confessional***

A cut is made ahead in time to each of the teams having four points. "I have no idea how it was made so even, but this is interesting!" Chris says.

"Yeah, that is kind of weird." Mike says.

"Question time!" Chris says. "And here is where it gets interesting! Who broke up with who: Sam or Dakota?!" Dakota gasps as Mike chimes in.

"She dumped him! She said it herself!" he yells as Chef reaches up and punches him.

"WRONG!" he yells. Dakota grows tears in her eyes, and runs off into the woods.

"Dakota!" Dave yells running after her.

"Guys, we have a challenge to do!" Chris says to Dakota and Dave as they are running off. "Oh well."

"Not cool, McLean!" Duncan snaps.

"Not my worst! Next one: Does Courtney like Scott?" Chris asks as Courtney answers superfast.

"HECK NO!" she yells.

"Oh I hear so much denial! Hit her, Chef!" Scott says as Chef sits still and glares at him.

"Correct!"

"Wait, pardon?" Scott asks.

"It was only a fling! You know that!" Courtney says.

"Oh man I love this part! But you never chimed in!" Chris says as Lindsay chimes in.

"No!" she yells.

"Correct! Glamorous Groundhogs win!" Chris yells.

"Way to go, Lindsay!" Trent yells.

"I actually won something!"

"Wait, that's so not fair I answered that!" Courtney barks.

"She did the same thing earlier, if it was fair then, it is now!" Chris says. "That means after the challenge, you can call home! But only one of you!"

"What? Not fair!" Trent yells.

"It sure is! Next question, oh and this is a good one! We hooked a certain someone up to a lie detector to discover this answer!" Chris says.

"Wait, that's why you did that?!" Duncan snaps.

"Oh yeah! Haha! Who does Duncan love: Courtney or Gwen?" Chris says diabolically. The teams wait around in shock.

***Confessional***

Scott: I'll tell you who It better not be!

***End Confessional***

Courtney glares over at Duncan as he is sweating like crazy.

"Well, Duncan?" Bridgette asks.

"I can't tell you! They never told me the answer!" he snaps.

"You should know with all your heart!" Courtney adds.

"I… um…" Duncan defends.

"Words of a wise man right there!" Harold says.

"Shut up, geek!" Duncan yells. Leonard chimes in.

"Leonard, what're you doing?!" Harold yells.

"I used a mind reading spell; I know the answer!" Leonard says.

"You're such an idiot!" Shawn yells.

"Well? Give me my answer, Leonard!" Chris says. Leonard pauses for a while with his eyes closed.

"…Courtney!" he yells. The teams wait in dead silence as Chef is standing right next to Leonard. Courtney is biting her nails and Duncan is sweating like crazy, as well as Scott.

"…Correct! The Sharp Sharks are safe from elimination!" Chris yells.

"I can't believe it!" Harold yells.

"You… You do?" Courtney asks as she walks closer to Duncan. Duncan runs up to her.

"Okay listen, because I'll only ever say this once. Yes, Courtney. I love you. I always have and I always will. Losing you after TDA was the worst thing that's ever happened to me. The whole Gwen thing was just to get your attention. I missed you and your craziness all along!" Duncan says.

"Oh… Duncan…" Courtney says just before the two kiss.

"Well, I guess they're finally back together! Tough Toads, see you all later!" Chris says.

A cut is made to Dave running up Pahkitew Mountain, looking for Dakota. He finds her at the same spot he found her before. "How'd I know I'd find you here?" he asks.

"What do you want? Wouldn't you rather be with Sky?" she snaps.

"First off, she's gone. Second, you're way cooler anyway."

"You mean that?"

"Well duh. Not as long as you don't have a boyfriend you're not telling me about?"

"I sure don't."

"Then yeah!"

"Good."

"You still sound pretty bummed. Is it really that bad if people know Sam broke up with you?"

"Yes! It's so lame that a guy like that breaks up with a girl like me!"

"Is it though? More lame than making everyone think you're a jerk?"

"Did you come up here to make fun of me?"

"No, just listen. Now that people know the truth, don't you think it'll be a little easier to deal with?"

"Maybe…" Dave grabs her hand.

"Well, you always have me. As long as I'm on the show anyway.

"Thanks, Dave…"

Finally, a cut is made to the challenge site, just after Duncan and Courtney's kiss. "Before we scurry off," Chris says. "Groundhogs, who will receive the call home?" Chef pulls up a giant TV Screen with Don's Webcam on top.

"You take it; I'm sure Tyler misses you!" Trent says.

"Awe! Thanks! Call Tyler!" Lindsay yells as she runs up to the TV. Static is shown for a second, then a shot of Tyler sitting on his couch, shirtless pops up.

"Lindsay! W-what's up, babe? I wasn't expecting this." He says.

"Nothing, Tyler! I miss you!" she says.

"Oh, I um, miss you too babe! You going to win?"

"I'll try! For us?"

"Tyler, come back in here I miss you!" A woman's voice screams from Tyler's end.

"Tyler… Who was that?" Lindsay asks.

"Why are you on webcam with Lindsay?" Asks the girl, who is Sammy from Total Drama Pahkitew Island.

"Is that Samey?" Shawn asks.

"It's Sammy!" Sammy yells.

"Listen, Lindsay. You took off on TV without me. I assumed you didn't want me anymore. So I moved on, and Sammy is my girl now." Tyler says.

"So you made this decision without even telling me?" Lindsay says angrily.

"You totally cheated on her, dude." Trent says.

"Wait! I can explain!" Tyler says just as the webcam is shut off.

"Wow. You really can't make this stuff up!" Chris says.

"Lindsay, are you okay?" Trent asks.

"I need to be alone." Lindsay says running off.

"I feel so bad for her." Trent says.

An hour later, we join Scott at the Tough Toad hangout. Duncan is off at a "meeting" with Courtney and Mike and Bridgette are on their way back when they notice Scott kneeled down next to their broken down Shack, which is destroyed. "Scott!" Bridgette yells.

"What did you do man?" Mike says.

"I know this looks bad, but I just got here a few seconds ago!" Scott defends.

"And why should we believe you?" Bridgette says.

"Look what I found…" Scott says reaching out Duncan's knife.

"Is that, Duncan's knife?" Mike asks.

"It seems so; he must have done this after the challenge!"

"Why would he though? He seems so happy now that him and Courtney are open!" Bridgette says.

"Well, the proof is in the pudding. I hope everyone will enjoy sleeping in with no shelter!" Scott says laying down.

Finally, we join the Tough Toads at the camp fire ceremony. "Welcome, Toads! Are we ready?"

"We sure are, Chris!" Scott answers.

"Fine; marshmallows for Mike and Bridgette." Chris answers as both Scott and Duncan are sweating. "Next one's for… Scott!"

"That's what I thought!" Scott says grabbing his marshmallow.

"What?! Well, who needs you guys anyway, you all suck!" Duncan yells walking over to the cannon. As he gets in he notices something off. "Hey, where's my knife?!"

"Here!" Scott yells throwing the knife in the cannon. "Found by the scene, traitor!"

"Scene? What the heck are you…" Duncan begins to snap before being fired out.

"Gotta keep the drama alive!" Chris says. "Will Courtney rampage now that Duncan's gone? Will Lindsay ever move on from Tyler? And will Dakota and Dave ever finally hook up? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"

***Confessional***

Scott: *sharpening his knife* Once again, if these rats thought I had softened up… *he stabs the knife into the wall of the confessional* they have another thing coming… They'll all fall down…

***End Confessional***


	12. Episode 12: Shark Week

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars," Chris says as he sits atop his favorite totem pole. "The campers tested their intelligence with a trivia show on their fellow teammates! Some were juicy, and others were unintentional romance fests that I didn't mean to cause. Thank you so much, Scott, for eliminating Duncan. What will Courtney think? Will Scott keep the trust of his team? How much longer will Mike last without Zoey? Find out here on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"

*THEME SONG*

It is the morning and all of the campers are just waking up. We join the Glamorous Groundhogs as they wake up in their tents. Trent looks over at the empty tents of Owen, Mike, Heather, and Zoey. "Gee, our team sure has shrunk." He says.

"It sure has." Dakota says standing up stretching. "At least the Tough Toads are tied with us.

"Yeah, but those Sharp Sharks are way ahead."

"We need a plan. Lindsay, meeting time!" The two hear Lindsay snoring loudly from her tent.

"I think we should let her rest. She was up late. I don't think she's handling the Tyler thing all too well." Trent says.

"Well I know all about that..." Dakota agrees.

"Yeah, why'd you tell everyone you broke up with Sam, anyway?"

"It's a long story; I'd rather not think about it."

"Can't argue with that. What's our plan?"

"We need to make the Sharp Sharks lose. They have a huge advantage over us and it's not shrinking."

"Well, they are smart that's for sure."

"Either way, if all else fails we cannot be at that elimination ceremony."

"Agreed."

***Confessional***

Trent: I agree with everything Dakota is saying, but most of my time spent on Total Drama has been spent making Gwen happy; I wasn't even on World Tour through Pahkitew Island! This is only my third season for crying out loud, so when it comes to strategies, I'm probably not the best.

***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, the Tough Toads are already awake, sitting by the ruins of their shack. "Last night was the hardest time I've ever had falling asleep." Bridgette says with bags under her eyes. "I still can't believe Duncan would do that."

"Well, I'm still mad that he did. Not cool at all." Mike says rubbing his eyes.

"Yep, not cool one bit." Scot says stretching.

"You look like you slept just fine?" Bridgette says to Scott.

"I was raised on a farm; I've slept on worse!" Scott answers.

"And I think you should keep the things you've slept on to yourself." Mike says.

***Confessional***

Bridgette: I believe Scott and all about the whole Duncan thing, but there's just something about him I do not like. I can't entirely trust him if you know what I mean.

Mike: Scott kind of has this rep for being this big bad Total Drama player, so I'm thinking why not join an alliance with him? I mean, this is my first time playing this game without Zoey, so maybe I can play the player? Just maybe?

Scott: With these two wrapped around my finger I can basically control this stupid game! This is way too easy!

***End Confessional***

"Well, I guess you have a point, Scott." Bridgette says. "We really do need to build a new shelter or something, I can't sleep on the ground much longer!"

"The Sharp Sharks are sleeping in a cave; I think we'll live, princess." Scott barks.

"I know, but I'm just saying…"

"I think Scott's right." Mike says. "Sorry, Bridgette, but we need to focus on other things before we do sleeping arrangements."

"Thank you, Mike." Scott says.

***Confessional***

Mike: Off to a good start!

Scott: What's with Mike randomly agreeing with me, I was under the impression he hated me… hmm… Can't fool me, Mike!

***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, the Sharp Sharks are awake and conversing as always. "Before we begin, I just want to say how proud I am that we have made it this far without being kicked off! Way to go team!" Courtney says.

"WADDLE DEE WEE!" Leonard celebrates.

"That's right, Leonard!" Courtney adds.

"Woah, what's got you in a scary good mood?" Shawn asks.

"Could it have something to do with your boyfriend?" Harold asks mockingly.

"Duncan's not my boyfriend… yet!"

"Well, I'm just glad to see something's finally calmed you down!" Dave says.

"We have all the power in the game, people! I have a feeling this entire team can be the final five!" Courtney says.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that; I'd have to win obviously." Harold says.

"And why's that obvious?" Dave asks.

"Because of my mad skills? Gosh!" Harold barks.

"Well, I won once, so I think I have a pretty good chance, too!" Shawn says.

"We all have a great chance! We're the Sharp Sharks! We just need to work together as long as possible!" Courtney says.

***Confessional***

Harold: With Courtney loving life, maybe Duncan will finally be nice to me. He hasn't talked to me much this season, but it's coming, I just know it. I really don't want to have to kick his butt like I did in season two.

Leonard: With Courtney's new found out look to the world, things may be looking up. I guess the transformation of a witch to a wizard isn't impossible… but would she be a wizard or a wizardess?

Shawn: I don't buy this nice girl act for a second. Courtney got Gwen voted off and as far as I know, that's not cool. People like that do not change overnight!

***End Confessional***

"Campers!" Chris says over the speakers. "It's challenge time! Everyone ask Dave where we're meeting!"

"I swear…" Dave says as he face palms. "The totem pole?"

"Yup!" Chris laughs. As the campers arrive at the totem pole, Courtney looks over and notices Duncan missing from the Tough Toads.

"Where's Duncan?" she asks.

"Oh no, um…" Bridgette begins to say before Scott steps in the way of her.

"We gave him the boot, he went bye bye!" he barks.

"You… WHAT?!" Courtney snaps as her entire team gasps.

***Confessional***

Dave: Run!

Harold: Take cover!

Shawn: To the trees!

Leonard: Hide the potions!

Courtney: *pauses for a while with a faint eye twitch* I'm not… *screams uncontrollably punching the wall*

***End Confessional***

Courtney gets right up in Scott's face. "If an enemy is what you wanted, it's what you'll get!" she barks as she storms off.

***Confessional***

Scott: Courtney doesn't scare me at all. I've been on this stupid show long enough to pretty much be able to combat everything. You better hope that merge isn't soon, Court. Cause as soon as it hits, you'll be packing your bags.

Trent: Boy, am I glad I'm not on one of those teams. While they are fighting, me and the other Groundhogs will enjoy an easy victory!

Mike: Maybe this Scott alliance idea just became bad. I do not want on Courtney's bad side at all. Zoey if you're watching, I'm trying my best here!

***End Confessional***

"As much as I love this drama, we need to keep this ball rolling, people!" Chris snaps. "Today's challenge will take place down at the docks, so move it!"

"So why did we meet here?!" Dave yells. "You are seriously doing this to make me mad!"

"Wow, almost like it's my job!" Chris says. As the campers scurry to the dock, Chris explains the next challenge. "One by one members of your teams will dive down and try to fetch one of five pieces to your puzzle. Once that person finally gets a piece, they will run to the shore to place it in its slot. After they've done that, the next may dive!"

"Simple enough." Scott says.

"Don't feel too comfortable. You're going down." Courtney snaps.

"Let's just win, okay?" Shawn says.

"Shut your stupid face!"

"I've literally had enough of you!"

"Does it look like I care, at all?"

"Campers! Stop! For the love of all things holy, we don't have all day!" Chris says as the three volunteers: Trent, Mike, and Leonard step up.

"Why's he out there?!" Dave snaps.

"He said he had a wicked under water breathing spell that could help!" Harold answers.

"That ridiculous even for you, Harold." Courtney snaps.

"Step back and be amazed, my friends!" Leonard says.

"We're doomed." Shawn gulps.

***Confessional***

Leonard: I've seen the happiness of Courtney, she is no witch, and if it kills me I'll bring that happiness back out! I know my magic can do the trick! I just want my friends to be as happy as possible!

***End Confessional***

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Chris yells as the three dive in. They swim down and Mike looks over at Trent, who are both doing fine, whereas Leonard has yet to dive and is just floating.

"Dive, what're you doing?!" Courtney yells.

"Casting my spell!"

Meanwhile, Trent and Mike are struggling to lift their pieces, when suddenly they are chased back to the surface by a shark. "There's Sharks in here?!" Mike asks.

"Well duh, what show are you on?" Chris says as he sits back in a beach chair and sips a fancy drink out of Mr. Coconut.

"Well, the shark wouldn't be a problem if you were tough enough!" Scott yells as he throws a rock at the shirtless Mike, submerging him in water.

"Mike!" Bridgette yells.

"Wait for it…" Scott says as the Shark goes flying out of the water and Veto pops up.

"Freaking wise guy thought he'd get the best of me." He says as he carries his puzzle piece over to the shore.

"Get a move on!" Courtney yells to Leonard.

"I'm trying to…" he begins to say before a Shark grabs him by the feet and pulls him under. He flails around until he reaches over and grabs a puzzle piece, right before being flung back onto the dock by the shark. "My spell worked!"

"Just go!" Dave yells.

"Trent! Get a move on!" Dakota snaps. Trent dives down and comes back up with a piece. "Took you long enough." She says as Trent runs over to the shore at the same time Veto returns.

"Me next." Bridgette says diving in. Leonard and Trent finally arrive back as Harold and Dakota dive in. Dakota flails around a little bit.

"Guys, I'm not the best swimmer, can't someone do it in my place?" she asks.

"Everyone has to participate or else your team will be disqualified!" Chris announces. She sucks it up and dives as Harold and Bridgette come back up.

"How did you do that so fast?" Bridgette asks.

"I have mad swimming skills, gosh!" Harold yells.

"Get a move on, Harold!" Courtney barks.

"You too, Bridgette. We don't have all day!" Scott mimics as the two emerge from the water and run over to the shore. Dakota finally crawls up to the dock with her piece.

"That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." She says.

"Great to know, but please hurry?" Trent asks politely.

"Oh yeah!" Dakota says as she takes off at the same time Harold and Bridgette return.

"You're up, Shawn." Courtney barks.

"Why me? You go!" Shawn says as Scott and Lindsay jump into the water.

"One of you please just go." Dave says.

"Fine!" Courtney snaps as she jumps in.

"You must put your differences aside, Shawn." Leonard says.

"Shut up, what do you know?"

"Apparently more than you, he actually got us a point!" Dave says.

"Thanks, friend!" Leonard says with a smile.

"Don't take it too seriously, Leonard."

As the three teams are down in the water, Courtney and Lindsay are searching until they lose their breath and emerge back up. "It's too wet, I can't find it anywhere!" Lindsay says.

"That makes no sense, Lindsay." Dakota says.

"I can't do it, guys!"

"How in the world is Scott holding his breath for so long?!" Courtney snaps as a shot is made to Scott picking up his piece and emerging back to the surface. He looks behind him and sees Fang the Shark from season four glaring at him. Scott freaks out and gets to the dock before Fang could get him.

"We really need to put that thing down." Chris says as Scott takes off for the shore.

"You think?!" he answers.

"Get a move on, Lindsay!" Dakota yells as Lindsay and Courtney both dive down. As soon as they emerge, Scott gets back and Veto jumps in. Once Courtney and Lindsay get back, Veto gets out and puts the piece together.

"The Tough Toads win immunity!" Chris says. "Please do enjoy all you can eat seafood from Don's Crab Shack!"

"I can get down with that!" Scott says winking at Courtney.

***Confessional***

Courtney: If Scott thinks that this affects me at all, he needs to think again. He may have won this battle, but this war is far from over…

Shawn: I actually kind of hope we lose. Anything to get Courtney out of here.

***End Confessional***

We make a cut to each team only needing one more piece, and Trent and Dave in the water. "You got this, Dave!" Harold yells.

"So like, this is for real ocean water…" Dave asks.

"Well, duh." Chris says.

"Like, the bathroom of pretty much all fish ever?"

"Yup. Number one and two!"

"Don't think of that man, come on." Trent says diving down.

"You got this, Dave." Shawn yells.

"Dive! Do it!" Courtney barks.

"It's just… Ew." Dave says slowly submerging into the water.

***Confessional***

Dave: Germ freak would be a generous word to call me. There's pee and poop in that water! Ew God!

***End Confessional***

As Dave is swimming slowly through the water, his mouth fills with vomit. 'I can't do this…' he thinks to himself. 'This is discussing!' he begins to go back to the surface before he has a flash back to him when he was five on the beach. Young Dave is building a sand castle next to the ocean when the water touches him, and he screams and runs over to his mom, grabbing her leg.

"What's the matter, Dave?" Dave's mom asks.

"The water touched me! Pee and poo!" Young Dave answers in tears.

"Son, it's okay to be cautious of germs, but it's just ocean water!"

"But it's nasty, mommy!"

"I know, but the salt cancels out the nasties! See?" she says walking into the water. "It's just fine! Join me!" Young Dave is hesitant, but he slowly walks out to the water with his mom, and leaps with joy.

"Hey, this is pretty fun!" he yells with excitement.

"Haha, I told you!" his mom says.

"I love you, Mommy!"

"I love you too, Dave!"

Finally, we join Dave again in the water. 'Salt!' he says to himself as he swims straight down, punching the Shark in the face and grabbing the puzzle piece and returning to the surface. "I DID IT!" he yells. I GOT THE PIECE!"

"Dave…" Chris says as Dave notices Trent standing on the Dock. "The Glamorous Groundhogs win immunity!"

"What? Dang it…" Dave says as he splashes around.

A few hours pass as we join the Sharp Sharks in their cave. "I can't believe we lost!" Courtney barks.

"No thanks to you and your bossiness!" Shawn snaps.

"Dave's the one who lost it for us!" Courtney barks.

"Leave him alone! Dave overcame a lot of challenges within his spirit today!" Leonard says.

"You're annoying." Harold says to Leonard. "Courtney, Shawn, you two are the ones who wouldn't stop arguing!"

"Vote off who you want, this show is stupid anyway!" Courtney yells leaving the cave.

A few more hours pass as we join Chris and the Sharp Sharks at the campfire ceremony. "Well, our biggest team lost again! Shocking." He says.

"Please just get this over with!" Courtney snaps.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you go home!" Shawn adds.

***Confessional***

Courtney: I totally voted for Shawn! For some reason he's obsessed with Gwen! I hope Jasmine breaks up with him!

Shawn: Bye bye, Courtney!

Harold: I voted off Dave. He was super weak. No mad skills what so ever.

Dave: Ahhh, I wouldn't be surprised if I went home… I don't even see the point in voting…

***End Confessional***

"Marshmallows for:" Chris begins to say. "Leonard and Harold… that leaves arguing Courtney and Shawn, and Mr. I'm Afraid of Water Dave."

"Sea water!" he adds.

"Well, I'm going to give the next one to Courtney!" Chris yells throwing her the marshmallow.

"And? What about that, Shawn?!" she asks as Shawn is sweating uncontrollably.

"The next marshmallow goes to…" the camera pans across the team. Shawn is sweating as well as Dave. Tears grow in Dave's eyes as his nerves can't handle the suspense. "… Dave!" Chris throws him the marshmallow.

"Oh, thank God…" he says.

"Are you crying?" Harold asks.

"No…"

"Shawn, it's time for you to ride the cannon." Chris says.

"It's whatever. Good players never make it far I guess… Just one thing." Shawn gets in Harold's face. "Tell me that dream!" he screams.

"Are you still on that?! Fine! I had a dream you all broke my Star Trek collection! Happy?! GOSH!" Harold screams as he cries and runs off.

"Star Trek?! So… no zombies?" Shawn asks.

"Can I tell you something?" Dave asks.

"Yeah?"

"Zombies aren't real. You're more delusional than this guy." Dave says pointing to Leonard.

"Waddle!" Leonard says.

"Okay, maybe not that bad." Courtney adds. Shawn crawls into the cannon.

"I'm honestly more afraid of what lies on the other end of this cannon… I love you Jasmine!" he screams as he's fired off.

"Season six winner gone!" Chris says. "Will Courtney get her revenge with Scott? Will Dave ever learn to not be afraid of sea water? Will Leonard ever get the approval of his teammates? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"


	13. Episode 13: Treasure Hunters

A shot of the Island is made as Chris speaks. "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars, our teams had a scuba challenge while avoiding sharks! Some did better than others, and some just had crazy luck. But in the end, Dave lost the challenge for his team due to his odd fear of sea water! Despite this, Shawn took the cannon ride for his constant bickering with Courtney. At least he can finally be with Jasmine… or Gwen? What drama is in store next? Will Courtney ever put an end to Scott? Find out here on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"

*THEME SONG*

The campers sleep soundly as Chris comes over the speaker to wake them up. "Campers!" he yells. "Totem pole now! You won't want to be late!"

"It's bad enough that it's the totem pole, but why so early?!" Dave snaps.

"Just a few more minutes, mom…" Harold says as Courtney kicks him. "GOSH!"

"Get up! We're not losing another challenge! Not on my watch!" she barks.

"Yes, drill sergeant!" Harold whimpers.

"You must learn to keep calm, Courtney. It is the only true key to success." Leonard suggests.

"I'll tell you what my key to success is, you keeping your useless mouth shut! Now move it, people!" Courtney barks.

***Confessional***

Dave: I dislike Leonard just as much as the next guy, but she may be taking it a little too far. I mean, it is just Duncan.

Harold: It's not like I'm afraid of Courtney or anything, she's just really loud… Kinda like LaShawna… Do I love her?

Leonard: Once I saw the good in Courtney I will not give up until I bring it out! She will see the light!

***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, the Glamorous Groundhogs are walking to the totem pole. "Any genius suggestions for today?" Trent asks.

"Oo! Let's not lose!" Lindsay says with excitement.

"Well, that's a given. We barely won, and that seems like it's becoming a trend." Dakota says.

"Yeah, but at least we didn't lose! We need to keep some enthusiasm!" Trent adds.

"Yeah, enthusiasm…"

***Confessional***

Lindsay: Ever since Tyler cheated on my I've been taking it pretty hard. Trent's really been there for me though. At least I think that's him name…

Trent: I'm finally starting to feel like we're a team! I feel like Dakota has really came around!

Dakota: The sooner I don't have to drag these guys, the better.

***End Confessional***

The Tough Toads are just waking up, taking their time and moving slowly. "Two victories in a row! Let's keep it up!" Bridgette says.

"Yeah, we sure have hit a good luck spot!" Scott says.

"Yeah, but what's it matta?" Veto asks. "This stupid shows for chumps anyhow."

"Oh yeah, he's still Veto." Scott says.

"How in the world do we fix him?" Bridgette asks.

"We need Zoey. And well."

"Oh, this is just great."

"Actually, let me test something…" Scott says as he slaps Veto and hits him over the head with a rock. He lets in a huge inhale.

"Hey, you young fart, what's the big idea?!" Chester barks.

"Chester?" Bridgette asks.

"Yeah, you see, Mike's personalities all have a trigger. Aggravation is Chester, shirtless body is Veto, gymnastics or something is Svetlana, and a hat is Manitoba. Even though Mike may be the original personality, it still needs a trigger like the rest. And ever since his reset in season five, it seems like Zoey is the Mike trigger!" Scott says.

"What in the world are you blabbing about?" Chester snaps.

"So, no more Mike?" Bridgette asks.

"Afraid not!" Scott says walking off.

***Confessional***

Bridgette: And I was about to try and form an alliance with Mike! This isn't good! Maybe I can fake flirt with Veto? Then Geoff will get mad…

Scott: Mike is practically out of this race, and since I have him all figured out, I know to avoid Mal. Sure, as far as we know he's gone for good. But as long as we stop Mike from thinking about anything evil, we should be safe. With me having total control over him, I'm practically taking up two slots in this race! Victory is already mine!

Chester: What's a man gotta do to get some privacy out here!

***End Confessional***

As the teams arrive at the totem pole, Chris awaits. "Campers, we have some really good news!" he says.

"And that is?" Scott asks.

"Another Cave has been found not too far from here! Just down by the beach!" Chris says.

"And how is that good news?" Dakota asks.

"That means we are reducing this game down to two shelters… Brains, Brawns, and Beauties no more! Welcome to the merge!"

***Confessional***

Trent: Merge!? I haven't made it this far since season one! Okay, Trent, don't screw up now.

Scott: Not like I'm surprised. But since I'm here, it's finally time to start picking these fools off one by one!

Courtney: I can't say I didn't see this coming. I am an MVP people! I don't even care about the money, I only want revenge. Watch out Scott…

Leonard: I honestly can't believe I'm still here. My magic is so much stronger; I can't believe it! Could this power be too much for me to handle?

Dave: Finally at the merge?! And Dakota is still here?! Finally, time to start that relationship, I mean, alliance I've been wanting to make!

Dakota: Well, this is my first merge… Cool!

Harold: My mad skills have done more for me in the past. I'm not shocked at all. However, I am happy that this is the first merge in Total Drama history that Duncan has not made it past, that is including the seasons he's been in. That guy is just annoying on so many levels.

Lindsay: Does merge mean that the teams form, because if that's so, then I need an alliance. My first one was with Heather, but that didn't work out well. The one with Beth did! Oo! Maybe I can form one with Trent!

Bridgette: Merge? Haven't been this far since season one. I'm honestly pretty stoked! This competition hasn't been nearly as hard as I thought so far!

Chester: What in the world is all the hoopla about this 'merge'?

***End Confessional***

"Since the Sharp Sharks was mostly dudes, the guys will stay in the old Sharp Sharks cave while the girls will stay in the brand new one!" Chris says.

"How is that fair at all? I want new!" Harold whines.

"Harold, it's a cave. It's the greater of two lesser. Anyway, go check out your new homes and meet me at the dock in one hour!" Chris says.

We join the guys as they enter the old Sharp Shark cave. "Home sweet home!" Harold says as he lays in his usual spot.

"Did we even merge? Cause nothing feels different." Dave says as he does the same.

"Such a great presence of power in here! Welcome new friends!" Leonard says to Trent, Scott and Chester.

"Gee, thanks…" Scott says.

"I think I'm going to miss my tent." Trent says.

"Tent? Back in my day all we had was bare floor!" Chester barks.

"Mike?" Trent asks.

"Mike's gone." Scott says facing Trent. "His personalities have triggers, and as long as Zoey's gone, we're just going to have to pick from our favorites. And I've grown fond of Chester."

"Ah, that sucks for him." Trent adds.

"Keep your opinion to yourself!" Chester barks.

"The old guy is mean, he reminds me of my grandad." Harold says.

***Confessional***

Harold: My grandad was a huge jock, and hated the fact of how awesome I was. He'd make fun of me and my action figures all the time. They are not dolls, grandad!

Trent: Well so much for my alliance with Mike. With him pretty much gone, I'm hopeless! I need someone new…

***End Confessional***

"Multiple personalities is really rare. It's kind of cool to actually be around someone with it." Dave says.

"What kind of magic is used to have more than one soul within a vessel, Dave?" Leonard asks.

"No magic, Leonard. It's just a disease."

"Disease?! I'll tell you, you disrespectful little twerp, I have no disease!" Chester snaps.

"Isn't there a better personality?" Dave asks.

"Maybe the Svetlana one! It seems fun!" Harold says. "Well, wait a minute. Keep that one gone. It's too big a threat to stand in the way of my victory. The old man will do."

"Your victory?" Scott asks.

"With my mad skills, I'm going to win. It's just common knowledge."

"Well, I'd like to win." Leonard says.

"Sorry, just impossible." Harold says.

"Well, I'll show you…" Scott says before Trent interrupts.

"Give the guy a break. He's here to win, just like the rest of us!" he says.

"I just want some sleep." Dave whines.

***Confessional***

Trent: Being a team of one will be tough, but I can do this.

Scott: Big boy Trent's stepping up to bat, eh? Going to have to put him on my list.

Harold: Getting along with these guys will be easy; it's in the basic nature of dudes to always get along.

***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, the ladies are just arriving at their new cave. "Well, it's close enough to the old one." Courtney says.

"How in the world are we supposed to sleep here?! This is discussing!" Dakota whines.

"I miss my tent…" Lindsay joins.

"Well this is what we got, get over it." Courtney snaps.

"You guys, we need to discuss what's really important here. The guys out number us way too much for comfort!" Bridgette says.

"Let's eliminate them!" Lindsay says.

"Yes! Exactly!" Bridgette cheers.

"If only it were that easy, Lindsiot!" Courtney mocks.

"I mean, except Trent. He's cool!" Lindsay says.

"No exceptions. We look out for ourselves." Dakota barks.

"Agreed. Every girl for herself." Courtney adds. "Thanks, new Heather!"

"New Heather?!" Dakota gasps.

***Confessional***

Dakota: I am NOT the new Heather!

Courtney: Do I get on people's nerves just for fun? You bet I do.

Bridgette: Making a girl's alliance would put us in so much power! But it's nearly impossible to get these girls to get along!

Lindsay: Making it here means I need to win, right?

***End Confessional***

"Listen, I am not the new Heather!" Dakota barks.

"Guys, can we please try and get along?" Bridgette begs.

"Whatever. Just don't stand in my way and everything will be okay!" Courtney snaps.

"This is season one all over again, girls! Lindsay, nothing?" Bridgette begs.

"What? Nothing? Where?" she asks.

"Campers!" Chris interrupts over the speaker. "Hope you enjoy your new homes! Meet at the dock ASAP!"

As the teams arrive at the dock, Chris takes his place to describe the challenge. "Today, you all will be tasked with a simple challenge! Somewhere on this Island is a key to this chest!" he says as he points to a treasure chest. "Lucky camper who finds the key will win what's inside and immunity tonight! Oh! And since we're at the merge, these bad boys are back!" he holds up a Chris Immunity Statue. "Only one of them, so who ever finds it must use it carefully."

***Confessional***

Scott: Oh, hello new main focus!

***End Confessional***

"Okay, go on now! Find that key!" Chris yells. As the campers take off, Trent approaches Chester and attempts to still form an alliance.

"So, Chester…" he says. "I was thinking, maybe this challenge would be easier if we worked together?"

"Together? Boy I'm doing this as fast as possible so I can go to sleep." Chester answers.

***Confessional***

Trent: Think, Trent. What personality of Mike's would most likely be willing to form an alliance…?

***End Confessional***

Trent grabs a rock, and places a hat onto Chester's head and hits him with the rock. Chester falls over and inhales loudly. "What in the world?!" Manitoba screams. "Why on earth does me skull hurt so much?"

"Um, no time to explain. I need your help, Manitoba!" Trent says. "We need to find a key to this chest. Easy enough?"

"A key? Mate, I'll show you some superb treasure hunting skills." Manitoba preaches as Trent follows.

***Confessional***

Trent: Was what I did cheap? Maybe, but I'm looking out for Mike. Manitoba will keep him around much longer than Chester could have.

Manitoba: Plan is to help this chum find this key, then take it for myself. Mate doesn't know what's coming.

***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, Dakota is looking everywhere for the key when Dave approaches. "Need any help?" he asks.

"Help? No, I'm good." Dakota answers not even looking his way.

"Come on, we could totally help each other and form an alliance or something!"

"Alliance? Listen Dave, this is every camper for themselves. You need to focus on yourself, just like I have to myself."

"Wait, so you don't want any help at all?"

"You're the one who needs the help, Dave."

"Well, whatever then! Who needs you!" Dave runs off.

***Confessional***

Dakota: What? I care about Dave, I want him to be more independent and not rely on me like he did Sky in season six. Dave has so much potential and he needs to realize that! Besides, he'd hold me back.

Dave: *crying* first Sky, now Dakota. What in the world is wrong with me!?

***End Confessional***

As Dave is running off in tears, he passes a confused Leonard, Harold and Bridgette. "What's his problem?" Bridgette asks.

"The question is, what's not his problem?" Harold adds.

"Dave is a beautiful soul that is partaking in a constant war with himself." Leonard adds. "He lets his feeling of newly met females get in the way of what he sets his mind to."

"Wow, that's actually pretty deep, Leonard." Bridgette says.

"Sadly, there is no known potion to cure such a thing. I wish I could help my buddy." Leonard says.

"Why don't you try? Go talk to him." Harold says.

"He could probably use some bro time." Bridgette agrees.

"You two are right, I must do what is right! Thank you, friends!" Leonard says running after Dave.

"Now that he's gone, he won't be trying to find the key." Harold says to Bridgette. "Does that prove my worth to be in an alliance with you?"

"What? No, Harold." Bridgette answers.

"What? But why?"

"Because these are the first words you've spoken to me all season!"

"Whatever, have fun losing, GOSH!"

***Confessional***

Bridgette: I need to make my alliances with someone a little more reliable than that.

Harold: Maybe making an alliance will be harder than I thought. Can anyone here really handle my skills?

***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, Scott is doing his best to find the immunity statue. "If only I can find this stupid thing, I can ensure safety. But if that key comes up, that works too." He says to himself. He then glances over and seeing Courtney struggling in the river looking for the key. "Having fun?" he mocks.

"Bite me!" she snaps as a piranha jumps up and bites her butt. "Ouch!" she screams.

"Hah, why would I when he is?" Scott mocks. Courtney pulls off the fish and notices something odd about it. She reaches in its mouth and pulls out a key.

"Brilliant!" she yells as she takes off for the chest.

"What?!" Scott yells as he punches a tree, causing a key to fall on his head. "Another key? There must be fakes!" he yells following Courtney.

Meanwhile, Manitoba and Trent are searching around some bushes. "See anything?" Trent asks.

"No mate, just an eye full of something amazing…" Manitoba says as he stares at Lindsay bent over looking for the key.

"Okay, perv, let's find this key." Trent says aggravatingly.

"Woah now chum, I won't go after your girl, all you have to do is say so mate." Manitoba says searching for the key some more.

"Lindsay isn't my girl." Trent says. "That's just extremely rude!"

"You're a guy, mate. You wouldn't be mad if ya didn't like her." Manitoba then reaches out a key. "Now let's get movin'."

"How long have you had that?!" Trent asks following behind Manitoba.

Finally, we join a sad Dave sitting by the totem pole when Leonard approaches. "Are you okay, friend?" he asks.

"Go away, Leonard." Dave says angrily.

"I know the pain. Every girl I ever like hates me because of my magic. Some girls just don't like what they see. You can't beat yourself up, you must just embrace who you are. I, for one, am a wizard."

"You know… You're right. The guy I am is a guy that Dakota was totally falling for. I can't be some slum, I need to be myself and not take no for an answer!"

"Not exactly what I…"

"Thanks, Leonard!"

Trent and Manitoba run past the two and over to the chest. Manitoba pushes Trent over and tries to use the key.

"What the heck, man?!" Trent yells.

"It's a dud!" Manitoba yells.

"Oh yeah, there's some fake ones, too!" Chris adds.

"What about this one!" Courtney yells as she tries her key, and it doesn't work. "Dang it!"

"That must mean…" Scott says as he approaches behind Courtney, trying his key for it to also not work. "No way!"

"Maybe this one?" Lindsay asks as she walks up to the chest, places her key and successfully unlocks the chest.

"The winner is Lindsay!" Chris says.

"Yay! I won!"

"You go, Lindsay!" Trent cheers.

"Totally like her, mate." Manitoba says.

"Lindsay, you win free fruit from Don's Scurvy Fruit Barn!" Chris says.

"Yay! I love fruit!" Lindsay yells.

"Should we tell her what scurvy is?" Courtney asks.

"Nah, more fun this way! Anywho, I'll see you all tonight!" Chris says.

A cut is made to the Campfire ceremony with the newly merged campers. "I honestly like it better this way, no feeling sorry for any of the teams! Anyway, Lindsay gets the first marshmallow for winning immunity!" Chris says throwing Lindsay the marshmallow.

"Thanks, Chip!"

"Its… never mind. Marshmallows for: Trent, Scott, Courtney, Leonard, Dave, Bridgette, and Dakota. That only leaves Harold and Mike… or Manitoba?" Chris says.

"Manitoba's the name!" Manitoba answers.

"Okay then, here's your marshmallow!" Chris says throwing the marshmallow to Manitoba, leaving Harold in shock.

"What? You voted me off?!" Harold asks. "Fine, whatever! This show just lost so much awesomeness!" Harold takes his place in the cannon.

"Any last words, Harold?" Chris asks.

"What's it matter? You'll just fire the cannon any…" he begins to answer before Chris fires the cannon. "GOSH!" he yells as he fly's away.

"Harold down, and only nine campers left!" Chris says. "Will Courtney and Scott ever make up? Does Trent really have a thing for Lindsay? Will Mike ever come back to normal? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"


	14. Episode 14: Minor Turbulence

"Last time on Total Drama revenge of the All Stars," Chris begins to say. "Our teams finally merged! The girls are staying in a new cave, while the guys are in the old Sharp Sharks one! Things went out of hand when we lost Mike for good to his multiple personalities! Despite there being five players in one, they still proved more worthy than Harold in the end, whose mad skills just weren't enough! What will become of Manitoba? Will Trent ever get through to him? Will Dave earn the love of Dakota? Find out here on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"

*THEME SONG*

The campers are finally waking up as we join the boys in their cave. "I don't think I'll ever get used to sleeping on a cave floor." Trent whines.

"You get used to it real fast." Dave says.

"Just levitate, like me!" Leonard says as he is sitting cross legged.

"You aren't levitating, you're just an idiot." Dave snaps.

"The floor isn't all that bad. Sure beats the hard wooden floor of a barn. Talk about splinters." Scott says.

"Sleepin's for the weak anyway." Manitoba preaches. "All you need is spirit, mates."

"Aw, what happened to Chester?" Scott whines.

"He was delightful!" Leonard adds.

"Um, Mike always told me Manitoba was his favorite?" Trent says. "So I helped out!"

"Of all of them, why him? I'd think Svetlana would be most useful." Dave says.

"So you're saying you would want to be a chick?" Scott mocks.

"Svetlana's not a chick… right?" Dave asks looking at Leonard.

"I am afraid so, my friend." Leonard answers.

"What's all the blabber about?" Manitoba snaps. "Not too much my style."

"I'm growing to miss Mike more and more." Trent says.

***Confessional***

Trent: Playing in the merge is hard enough, but pretty much being alone? I'm trying to befriend all of Mike's personalities, but so far it's nearly impossible. Chester's too grumpy, I have no idea how'd I even wake up Svetlana, Veto is too much of a muscle head, and I have no idea if I can trust Manitoba or not!

Manitoba: That Trent guy is one to keep close, and if I hook him up with his babe, it'll be even better! Just another shrimp on the barbie, mate!

Scott: I didn't even notice him changing into Manitoba. I need to keep my eye on them more closely… Not before Courtney though! First chance I get, she's out of here…

***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, the girls are waking up and getting ready for Chris' inevitable announcement. "Getting up early is such a normal thing now. Honestly makes me feel great!" Bridgette says.

"Me too! I haven't gotten this much sleep in forever!" Lindsay agrees.

"Well, I need my beauty sleep, so if you'd please keep it down!" Dakota barks.

"Yes, Heather would very much appreciate that, guys!" Courtney snaps. Dakota just growls and turns over.

"Why do you keep calling her Heather? That's Zoey!" Lindsay says.

"Lindsay, that's Dakota." Bridgette says.

"Oh… Well where's Zoey?" she asks.

"She left, forever ago." Courtney says.

"Oh… gee how far in this competition are we? And where's Trent?" Lindsay asks.

"Lindsay, you keep talking about Trent a lot! Something you aren't telling us?" Bridgette mocks.

"What do you mean?"

"You're doing the same thing I did with Duncan." Courtney says. "You keep denying it until eventually, you won't be able to resist his piercings anymore!"

"Well, Trent doesn't have piercings, but she has a good point!" Bridgette says.

"Trent treated me so well after Tyler broke up with me. He pretty much stayed up that entire night with me, and even woke up early the next morning to check on me!" Lindsay says.

"Well, it sounds like you're not the only one who's falling!" Bridgette mocks.

"Falling? I'm sitting here, Bridgette." Lindsay says.

"She means in love, idiot." Courtney barks.

"Oh! You think Trent loves me?!" Lindsay asks.

"He could! He fell for Gwen easy enough, odds are he has again! Except with you." Bridgette says.

"I hope you're right!" Lindsay says.

"I'm glad we settled this, ladies. But can I please get some more sleep!" Dakota barks.

"Campers!" Chris says over the speakers.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dakota yells.

"Totem pole time! I gots a challenge for ya that I think you'll like!" Chris says.

"When he says that, it worries me." Bridgette says.

As the campers arrive to the totem pole, Chris is waiting there with the trolley from the first episode of Total Drama Action. "Everyone, please step on so I may take you to the next challenge!" Chris says.

"And why should we get on a trolley being driven by you?" Courtney barks.

"A million dollars, that's why!" Chris says.

"And a million reasons to win this game!" Scott says glaring at Courtney.

"Like I said, step on!" Chris says as the campers step onto the trolley and it takes them to their destination. Trent sits alone and Lindsay approaches. "Can I?" she asks.

"Please!" Trent says as Lindsay sits next to him. Trent looks over to Manitoba, who just winks and gives a thumbs up.

"Aw, look at that!" Bridgette says to Courtney, who's sitting next to her. "They're talking!"

"So?" Courtney asks.

"So? Didn't you hear anything this morning! They've both been through so much, and it would just be amazing to see them find love in each other! It's magical!"

"Did someone say, magical?" Leonard asks popping his head into the conversation.

"Go away!" Courtney snaps as Leonard just slides back to his seat. "Romance is the last thing someone needs to focus on in this competition." Courtney says.

"Are you kidding me? Isn't romance the entire reason you're after Scott?" Bridgette asks.

"Well, not only that… He's just good for nothing. No one has a chance to win this game with him in this. He's not even the new Heather, he puts Heather to shame."

"I totally agree."

"Help me get him eliminated?"

"You got yourself an alliance!" Scott overhears this.

***Confessional***

Scott: I've wanted nice girl Bridgette out of this game forever now, and this is exactly why! With her on Courtney's team, there's no telling who else is! I have no idea which of the two I want gone first… hmm…

***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, Dave walks over to Dakota. "Anyone sitting here?" he asks.

"Nope." She answers.

"Awesome." Dave says sitting down. "How are things?"

"Dave, I already told you about the alliance. It's a no." Dakota snaps.

"Woah, who said anything about an alliance? Can't I just talk to you?"

"Well, yeah. Sorry."

"Something's got you down lately. You're extra grouchy."

"I'm not, I just really want to win."

"Aren't you already rich?"

"Yeah, but I've never won anything. It'd be so amazing to for once."

"I can understand that. Well, you have one good competitor here!"

"Yeah, I'm sure." The two laugh.

***Confessional***

Dakota: That's the Dave I like. Maybe things will work out with him…

Dave: Doing good, Dave, just do not mess anything up.

***End Confessional***

"We're here!" Chris says as the trolley pulls up on the other side of the island, where a plane awaits.

"Is that a random plane?" Scott asks.

"Not just any plane; the plane from Total Drama World Tour!" Chris says. "All aboard for the next challenge!"

"Wait, we aren't going to fly in that death trap again, right?" Bridgette asks.

"You'll see!"

"No way, I'm not putting my life in danger!" Trent says.

"Okay, it's just a million bucks. No biggie." Chris says.

"Ugh, whatever." Trent says as the contestants crawl onto the plane. As they are sitting in economy class, Chris comes over to explain the challenge.

"Before we begin, Chef! Time for takeoff!" Chris says.

"Roger that." Chef says over the speakers. The campers suddenly feel the plane shake wildly. "We are air born."

"Okay, very funny. As if you actually put this freaking thing in the air." Scott says as he opens the door and soon realizes that they are, in fact, air born. He shuts the door quickly. "Forget I said anything!"

"Haha! Since we had a TDI and a TDA challenge, here's your season three challenge!" Chris says.

"Oh, season three was my favorite!" Courtney sings. "All the singing just made my heart feel so alive!"

"Didn't your boyfriend cheat on you this season?" Dave asks.

"Shut up."

"Well, there will be no singing in this challenge. If Ella ever taught me anything, it was the singing thing was a horrible idea." Chris says.

"Come on, man. It was magical." Chef says over the speakers.

"Magic…" Leonard says squinting.

"Either way, this thing doesn't fly right!" Chris says.

"Oh, that's great to know now!" Trent whines.

"Your challenge is to figure out what is wrong with the plane! First camper to wins immunity!" Chris says. "In the meantime I'm going to join Chef, where there are ejection seats in case no one wins… but no pressure!" Chris walks off.

"I know nothing about planes, how in the world am I supposed to know what's wrong with it!?" Dave snaps.

"You just gotta do some good ol' learnin', mate!" Manitoba says.

"Okay, can we please just get this challenge over with?!" Scott barks. "I hate planes."

"What, afraid of flying?" Courtney mock.

"I live on a farm! Most flying we do is when grandma Betsy kicks us!" Scott answers.

"Friends, this is nothing a patch spell cannot fix!" Leonard suggests.

"Time for suggestions is over. Every camper for themselves." Dakota says.

"Yeah, every camper." Dave agrees.

"Well, maybe we can make an exception this one time, you know, when our lives are on the line!" Bridgette says as minor turbulence strikes the plane.

"Better hurry." Chris says over the speakers. "This thing is getting wobbly!"

"Look, look out the window!" Dave says as the campers gather around. "It looks like the wing is a little loose."

"Who could we possibly get to check that? Who could!?" Bridgette asks.

"Oh no…" Trent says as Manitoba lets in a huge inhale, causing his hat to fall off.

"THIS LOOKS LIKE A JOB FOR, SVETLANA!" Svetlana cheers as he/she punches the window open, and leaps on to the plane. "Wing is loose!"

"We know! What do you see?" Dave asks as turbulence hits that causes Svetlana to jump back in the plane out of fear.

"Too windy for Svetlana." He says. "Wait 'til later!"

"Great, no information and now we're stuck with this one!" Scott barks.

"Maybe it's something to do with the pilot?" Lindsay asks.

"Seems a little too simple for Chris… What about the engine?" Trent asks.

"That's probably it." Courtney adds.

"Let me near it, I fix tractor engines all the time!" Scott says.

"This is a plane, not a tractor." Dakota says.

"How different could it be?" Scott asks.

"A simple repair spell would easily do the trick!" Leonard says.

"Maybe in a fictional world." Dave says. "Let's just find the stupid thing first!"

"Okay, all together." Dakota says.

"What about every camper for themselves?" Dave asks.

"We need to live, then we'll worry about that!"

"Ooh! Can I lead since I came up with the idea?" Lindsay asks.

"Actually, Trent did." Bridgette says.

"Nope, it was totally Lindsay!" Trent adds.

"See!" Lindsay says.

"It doesn't matter, let's just go!" Courtney says as all the campers go looking for the engine room.

A pan is made to Chris and Chef sitting in the pilot's rooms. "I seriously love making them nervous like this!" Chris says. "And I also miss this plane!"

"Yeah, but they figured out the engine thing pretty quick. They must not be as dumb as I thought." Chef says.

"Yeah, and imagine their faces when they figure out the whole thing is a fake!" Chris laughs.

"Fake?" Chef says.

"Yeah, that was in our script. You were supposed to 'mess' up the plane!"

"Well… I took that wrong."

"You mean, there actually is something wrong with the plane?"

Chef nods. "CRAP!" Chris yells as a quick cut is made back to the campers, who found their way to the engine room.

"Well here's the engine." Bridgette says. "What now?"

"Let Svetlana try." Svetlana says. "Svetlana rides many planes to gold medal events!" He tries to touch the engine and screams. "OUCH! Engine burn Svetlana!"

"It's right." Scott says. "This thing is on fire."

"Well, how am I going to do this and win immunity?!" Courtney barks.

"Can I win?" Leonard asks.

"No!"

"But I have an ice spell that'll work!"

"Leonard! You know what… Fine. Try it…" Leonard approaches the engine, lifts his stick into the air and points it to the engine.

"ICE BEAM!" he yells as nothing happens. "Huh, maybe I have to be at a higher level."

"I have no idea what we're going to do, but we need to do something quick!" Trent says as the plane hits more turbulence.

"Please hurry, campers, this is going too far." Chris says over the speakers.

"Seriously, any ideas!?" Dave whines.

"ICE BEAM!" Leonard yells louder.

"PUT A SOCK IN IT!" Dakota yells as everyone starts freaking out until Chris comes over the speakers.

"Campers… you have about ten seconds left. HURRY!" he yells as the campers begin panicking even louder.

"Trent! I love you!" Lindsay confesses.

"What?" he asks.

"Dakota! I love you!" Dave confesses.

"You what!?" Dakota yells as Scott quickly pours ice water onto the engine. The plane is extremely silent for a short while when Chris comes over the speakers.

"That worked! Thank God! Scott wins immunity!" he says.

"See! Just like tractors!" he says as a cut is made to Chris and Chef.

"That was so close." Chris says sweating.

"Yeah, it was fake. But it was great watching you freak out like that!" Chef laughs.

"Very funny." Chris glares. "Just land this freaking thing, I don't miss it anymore."

As the plane lands, the campers exit it and Chris steps off to award Scott. "Here, Scott! Peanuts from Don's Plane buddies! And immunity! Congratulations!" Chris says.

"Thanks, Chris!"

***Confessional***

Bridgette: What on earth am I going to do now?

Courtney: Well, since I can't vote for Scott, may as well blindside someone!

Scott: Playing God is my favorite thing to do!

***End Confessional***

As the campers get back onto the trolley to return to camp. Trent sits with Lindsay again. "Did you say you loved me back there?" he asks.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about!" she whistles.

***Confessional***

Trent: I actually like Lindsay, but love? I really hope she didn't say that.

Lindsay: I honestly don't remember what I said.

***End Confessional***

Dave tries to sit with Dakota when she stops him. "I think it's better that you don't" she says.

"What? That was just my instinct talking! I didn't mean it!" he defends.

"I'm sorry, can't take any risks." Dave walks to the back of the trolley.

***Confessional***

Dave: I can't believe I said that. I'm so freaking stupid.

***End Confessional***

Scott sits next to Svetlana. "So, I need to talk to you." He says.

"Vat is it?" he asks.

"Someone was talking about you."

"Someone who vants my autograph!" Svetlana cheers.

"No, it was Bridgette and Courtney. They were gossiping about how much you suck at gymnastics! They think you cheated your way into every gold medal you've ever won!"

"VAT?! Svetlana does not cheat! Svetlana plays for the people!"

"Hey man, don't shoot the messenger. I'm just warning you."

A cut is made to the campfire ceremony where the campers await the results. "Thanks for showing, guys!" Chris says. "Here you can see I don't have many marshmallows. Only eight. We're getting to an exciting amount of people! And the big question is; who's going home?"

"Not me!" Scott mocks.

"Correct, here's your invincibility marshmallow, Scott!"

"Don't get used to it. You're going down." Courtney snaps.

"Ooh, I'm so afraid." Scott says.

"Campers, that only leaves seven." Chris says.

"This isn't going to be one of those long ceremonies, is it?" Dave asks.

"Yes, yes it is." Chris says throwing Dave his marshmallow. "And now, next ones for Manitoba!"

"It's SVETLANAAAAAAAAAA!" Svetlana yells grabbing his marshmallow.

"Oh crap, it changed again. Trent, Leonard, here's your marshmallows! You too, Dakota!" The three grabs their marshmallows as only Bridgette and Courtney are left. "Next one goes to… Courtney!"

"Phew. Sorry Bridgette." Courtney says grabbing her marshmallow.

***Confessional***

Scott: You've had it coming for a while! Finally, you are gone!

Courtney: Since I couldn't vote off Scott, it was smartest to blind side Bridgette. Sorry, but it was just the smartest move.

Svetlana: NO ONE MOCKS SVETLANA!

***End Confessional***

"Okay, well I guess we have to lose at some point… Good luck to all of you!" Bridgette says as she gets into the cannon. "At least my boyfriend won the ridonculous race! So there's a little bit of money! Right?"

"If him and his bro didn't spend it all! Haha!" Chris says as he fires her out of the cannon. "Only eight remain! We're growing thin people, and getting into the juicy parts! Will Courtney and Scott's rivalry ever stop? What will become of Dave and Dakota, as well as Trent and Lindsay? Will Leonard ever become high enough level to use Ice Beam?"

"Hopefully!" Leonard interrupts.

"Find out next time on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!" Chris says as the camera fades to black.


	15. Episode 15: Taken - Chris Edition

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars," Chris begins to say as a shot of the island is shown. "I escorted our lovely campers to the old plane from Total Drama World Tour! We took the bad boy to the air, and to no one's surprise, it began to have some minor turbulence. They all scattered around to find a fix to the problem, but ultimately Scott prevailed, who was able to convince Svetlana to send Bridgette packing. What drama is in store for us today? Will Scott get Courtney? Will Leonard remain a powerless wizard? Will Trent and Lindsay ever hook up? Find out here, on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"

*THEME SONG*

The guys are hanging in their cave as they all sit around, except for Svetlana who is just jumping all over the place. "Are you done?" Scott barks.

"Svetlana must never rest! For when Svetlana rests, training ends!" Svetlana preaches.

"For the love of God, Trent. Pick another personality!" Dave whines.

"Why me?" Trent asks.

"Because you know how." Scott barks.

"He is annoying even me." Leonard says.

"And that's saying something." Dave agrees. Svetlana misses his landing and falls over, ripping off his shirt and hitting his head on a rock.

"Aye!" Vito says standing up. "What's the big idea?"

"Well, that's better than the alternative." Trent says.

"Aye, Hand Man, you seen Anna Marie?" Vito asks. "I gotta get me in some smoochin'."

"Okay, Zoey may not like watching this." Trent says.

"So let's leave him!" Scott laughs.

Meanwhile, the girls are all scattered, doing their own things. Courtney is pacing back and forth, Dakota is trying to get more sleep, and Lindsay is just standing there. "Guys, where's Bridgette?" Lindsay asks.

"We voted her off, idiot." Courtney snaps.

"Be more aware of your surroundings!" Dakota barks. Lindsay gasps.

***Confessional***

Lindsay: With Bridgette gone, no one will help me with Trent! What am I going to do?!

***End Confessional***

Lindsay walks up to Courtney. "Do you talk about boys?" she asks.

"Duncan." Courtney answers.

"What about Trent?"

"Waste of time." Courtney walks away as Dakota walks up to Lindsay.

"What's up?" she asks.

"Will you talk to me?" Lindsay asks.

"Sure, tell me everything!"

"I accidently told him I loved him, I think. I don't exactly remember. But I really do like him! What do I do?"

"Just be yourself, and whatever you do, playing hard to get never works."

"Thanks!"

"Gee, Dakota." Courtney interrupts. "Maybe you should take your own advice!"

"What are you talking about?" she asks.

"Dave? Come on."

***Confessional***

Dakota: You know… Maybe I should take my own advice…

Courtney: Get on their good sides, then crush them!

***End Confessional***

"Campers! Totem pole, now!" Chef says oddly enough.

"Chef? This is odd." Courtney says.

As the campers arrive, Chef stands panicingly at the totem pole. "NEW CHALLENGE!" he yells.

"And that is?" Dave asks.

"Me and Chris were just eating lunch, when all of a sudden a freaking weird shadow thing came out and drug him away!" Chef yells. "Camper to bring him back wins, or something!"

"Wow, you really care for Chris, huh?" Dakota asks.

"Chris? That man writes my pay check!" Chef yells. "Just go!"

***Confessional***

Scott: I know it's a million dollars, but the idea of just leaving Chris stranded sounds pretty great to me.

***End Confessional***

As the campers scurry off, Lindsay approaches Trent. "Trent! Alliance?" she asks.

"That might be the most forward way to ask that, but sure! Let's go talk to Mike about it." Trent says.

"Why him?"

"I'm kind of already supposed to be in an alliance with him, before all of the personalities kicked in, so I'm trying to keep my word and befriend them all."

"Awe! That's so sweet!"

"Nah, it's nothing!" The two approach Vito. "Vito, want to form an alliance with us?"

"What? I'm just gonna find this dude then get outta here and find Anna Marie." Vito says.

"We'll help you get out if you help us find Chris!" Lindsay says.

"Got yourself a deal!" Vito says.

"Nice thinking, Lindsay!" Trent says smiling as Lindsay blushes.

***Confessional***

Trent: Okay, if I had seen her like this in season one, things would have been so much different! She's awesome!

***End Confessional***

A cut is made to Courtney who is sniffing around some bushes. "Something smells… off." She says.

"May just be your BO!" Scott mocks walking up behind her.

"Are you stalking me!?"

"Nope, just enjoying the view before you get eliminated!"

"All of us will be eliminated if we don't have a host! So go away and look somewhere else!"

"Nah, right here's good!"

"You're really testing my patience."

"What I'm made for!"

Courtney growls.

***Confessional***

Scott: The madder I make Courtney, the more the other campers see her true evil side! Which means a quick and painful goodbye!

Courtney: If Scott thinks that got to me, he has to try way harder! Ew, what'd I ever see in him?!

***End Confessional***

Another pan is made to Dave, who is watching Dakota from a far, admiring her rather than working on the challenge. He just so happens to be sitting near Leonard. "Ahh, would you just look at her? How is so much beauty contained in one person?" he asks.

"I have no idea… Magic?" Leonard asks.

"Why's that always the first thing you think of?" Dave asks.

"Magic is the only thing to bring me true happiness." Leonard says passively.

"Oh… Crap, I'm sorry."

"No need. If you really like her, just tell her how you feel! Or create a potion!"

"If it were that easy, I would have on that mountain forever ago! Man, I sure am messing things up."

"Never say that, friend! Life can be so magical sometimes!"

"For once, you make a great point, Leonard. Maybe I should go talk to her."

"Go, my friend! Pursue happiness!"

Dave walks up to Dakota. "Hey there." He says.

"Hey, Dave!"

"So like, you are… and me is… and…"

"Um, what?"

"Like, when you do the thing… and I… Yeah… yesterday… nice."

"Are you even speaking English?!"

"You… and I… Flamingo." Dave runs off.

***Confessional***

Dave: What the heck was that?! That was total Rodney talk out there! Idiot, Idiot!

Dakota: What was super weird, Dave has never been like that… But it was honestly kind of cute!

***End Confessional***

Dave runs back to Leonard and slams his head into the tree. "Was it a success?" Leonard asks.

"Does it look like it was?!"

"I have no mind reading spells, Dave. I'm a wizard, not a warlock."

"No, it went horrible! I couldn't say anything!"

"Maybe she finds that cute?"

"No way, Dakota is not that kind of girl!"

"You'll never know until try number two, friend."

A pan is made back to Trent, Vito, and Lindsay who are on Pahkitew Mountain. "Man, where's my shirt?" Vito demands.

"Wow, you never want your shirt, Vito." Trent says.

"I'm cold, dog." Vito says as Trent reaches him his shirt. "Betta."

"Wow, he's still Vito…"

"Is he not supposed to be?" Lindsay asks.

***Confessional***

Lindsay: it's hard enough remembering people's names, but with Masson changing personalities all the time, it's impossible!

***End Confessional***

"Man, where's my freaking Anna Marie?! I'd punch some baby seals for her right now, I tell ya!" Vito says.

"Why do you keep mentioning her?" Trent asks.

"She's my girl, bro."

"No, Zoey's your girl."

"Zoey?! That tooth pick? She ain't got no fluff, if you know what I mean!"

"I don't want to." Lindsay says.

"Zoey, you like Zoey. MIKE!" Trent yells.

"Hey, it's Vito and I freaking like Anna Marie! Now come over here and I'll give you a knuckle sandwich!" Vito says as he accidently backs up and falls off of Pahkitew Mountain and lands on his head.

"MIKE!" Trent yells as him and Lindsay run after him. When they get there, he is just waking up. "Man, are you okay?!"

"Did… we win?" Mike asks.

"Mike?!" Trent yells.

"Yeah? Did my team win the shark challenge?"

"Yes, dude, forever ago! Thank God you're back!"

"Back? What happened?"

"It's the merge man. We lost you to your personalities, but not anymore!"

"Yay! Masson's back!" Lindsay yells.

"It's Mike… so is the alliance?" Mike asks.

"Yup!" Trent answers.

"Good! What's the challenge?"

"Find Chris!"

"Do we have to?"

"For immunity we do. Let's go!"

***Confessional***

Mike: I thought I had finally gotten control on my personalities! And here they come, taking over again! Man, Zoey will never learn to love a guy like me…

Trent: Thank God Mike's back! Now that I actually have an alliance, I might actually have a chance at winning this thing!

***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, a cut is made back to Scott, who scurried away from Courtney and is off on his own now. "Now, where could Chris be…" he says. He moves bushes around and sees a strange tree house. "That seems out of place…" he says as he walks over to it.

A sudden cut is made back to Leonard and Dave, who are still stalking Dakota. "Should we go in for the move?" Dave asks.

"There is no we, friend. This is a challenge for you and you alone." Leonard answers.

"What is that?!" Dakota yells.

"I'll help!" Dave yells as he runs over to her.

"Atta, boy!" Leonard says.

"What's wrong?!" Dave asks.

"This!" Dakota says pointing at old, moldy underwear.

"Is that… underwear?!" Dave yells as he runs off.

"Yeah… Gosh, freaking girl." Dakota says.

"My poor friend…" Leonard says as Dave runs past him. Dakota walks up to Leonard.

"Were you two spying on me?!" she asks.

"What? Um… Memory forgetting spell!" Leonard yells bopping her on the head with his wand and runs away.

A shot is made over to Courtney who is in a small stream of water. "CHRIS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" she yells. "How do I always end up back in freaking water…" she then hears a loud, terrifying scream. "That must be him! I'm coming, Chris!" she yells as she takes off in the direction.

Meanwhile, Trent, Mike, and Dakota are trying to find clues, when suddenly they hear the same screech that Courtney heard. "What was that?!" Trent asks.

"Maybe Chris?" Mike asks.

"Only one way to find out! Let's go!" Lindsay yells. "Trent, lead the way!"

"If you say so!" Trent says smiling as Lindsay and Mike follow behind.

***Confessional***

Trent: Lindsay's flirting is anything but subtle, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't love it!

Mike: Maybe now that I'm back in control, things are going to go downhill. I mean, apparently even Chester made it to the merge!? I can hardly make it out here without Zoey! Zoey, if you're watching… I miss you…

Lindsay: Trent is literally so dreamy! I kind of forgot I was even on TV for a second! Kind of…

***End Confessional***

Leonard finally catches up to Dave, who is standing at the foot of a huge treehouse. "Dave, are you okay?" he asks.

"Hey, isn't this the tree house from last season?" Dave asks.

"Maybe." Scott says walking over to them. "Either way, that scream that came from up there is anything but normal."

Courtney, Trent, Mike, and Lindsay all run up. "Where'd that scream come from?!" Mike asks.

"Aw. Mike's back? Boring." Scott barks.

"Who's going to go up there and check on him?" Courtney asks.

"I will." Dakota barks.

"No way, why should you get invincibility? I found him first." Scott snaps.

"True, but no one likes you, so move." Dakota barks.

"Can't we come up with an honorable challenge?" Leonard asks.

"Not now, buddy." Dave says.

"Let me through!" Dakota demands.

"Never!" Scott yells as everyone goes into a fit, when suddenly another scream comes from the treehouse.

"Okay, that man is being tortured up there! Someone just go!" Trent says.

"I'll do it!" Lindsay says as she starts up the ladder.

"Wait! Why you?!" Courtney barks.

"Just let her do it." Dave demands. As Lindsay reaches the top, she pokes her head in to see Chris tied down to a chair, while a shady figure is slowly cutting up pictures of Chris.

"PLEASE! STOP!" Chris yells as he notices Lindsay. "LINDSAY! HELP!" The figure looks over at Lindsay.

"MILLION!" It yells as Lindsay runs screaming and the figure grabs Chris and runs off.

"There! Get him!" Scott yells as the campers run after Chris. Except Mike, who takes a different path.

"Where'd Mike go?" Trent asks.

"No time to worry, get him!" Dave barks. As the campers run after him, they all approach a three-way fork in the road.

"Well it seems to be all chance from here!" Courtney yells as her and Dakota take the left path. Trent and Lindsay take the right path, while Scott, Dave and Leonard take the middle one.

We join Courtney and Dakota as they are just running and running. "Where on earth are they?!" Dakota barks.

"Quit whining and look!" Courtney demands.

"You know what! You can shut it! You've done nothing but been bossy since the merge!"

"Since the merge? Do you even know me?"

We join Trent and Lindsay who are running as well, but slowly decreasing in speed. "I think we lost him…" Trent says.

"That sucks… We were so close too…" Lindsay agrees. "I'm so tired…" she says as she leans into Trent's arms.

"Oh yeah?" he asks as the two stare at each other, then start to make out.

***Confessional***

Trent: What?! Is there a better way to tell a girl you like her than to kiss her?

***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, Scott, Dave, and Leonard are running as they hear an increasing scream. "Looks like we picked the right path! We did it, boys!" Scott yells as he trips Leonard.

"Ouch!" Leonard yells.

"Leonard!" Dave yells.

"But, sadly, invincibility will be mine!" Scott yells as he lifts a fist to Leonard. Thankfully, Dave approaches Scott from the behind and hits him over the head with a tree branch, knocking him unconscious.

"Dave! You saved me!" Leonard cheers.

"Thank me later, let's get a move on!" Dave yells as Mike runs over from a different path. "Where've you been?!"

"Looking for Chris! I think I found where he is! Go down that path I just came from!" Mike answers.

"I will go, you, my friend, continue down this one just in case." Leonard says to Dave.

"Good idea, I'll join you, Dave." Mike says.

"Sounds like a plan! Break!" Dave yells as the three take their own paths.

Not too much later, Mike and Dave find Chris being held unconscious by the shady figure, who turns around and reveals himself to be Ezekiel. "Is that that Ezekiel kid?" Mike asks.

"MILLION!" Ezekiel yells as he drops Chris, and slashes Mike across the face.

"OUCH!" Mike yells falling over. Ezekiel looks over to Dave, who quickly bops him over the head with the tree branch, knocking him over.

"DON'T MOVE!" Chef yells as he runs over and tackles Ezekiel to the ground. He holds him there until a helicopter lands on the beach.

"What the heck?" Dave asks.

"Mr. Chef Hatchet?" A man in black says. "Is this the mutant boy Ezekiel?"

"Yes sir, here." Chef says as the man in black places hand cuffs on Ezekiel and takes him onto the helicopter. As the helicopter takes off, Chris starts to come to. "CHRIS!" Chef yells running over, sliding on his knees and holding Chris.

"Chef… is it… over?" Chris asks.

"Yes, buddy… it's over…" Chef says crying.

"Does that mean I win invincibility?" Dave asks.

"Sure, I don't care, take it!" Chris yells as he too, cries while Chef is holding him.

A few hours later, we join the campers at the campfire ceremony. "Welcome, all!" Chris says. "Miss me?"

"Not even a little bit." Dakota yells.

"How in the world did that freak get on this Island?!" Courtney snaps.

"No clue, but the government finally took him off to get the same gamma radiation that Dakota got. Soon, our happy little home school will be back!" Chris says.

"Like, on the show?" Mike asks.

"No, heck no, haha!" Chris says. "Now, time to get to the reason you're all here. Marshmallows! First ones for Dave!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Dave yells.

"Go Dave!" Leonard yells. Dakota blushes and smiles at Dave.

"Now: Dakota, Courtney, Trent and Lindsay. That only leaves Scott and Leonard." Chris says.

"What!" Scott yells.

"Oh no…" Leonard whispers.

"Next one's for…" Chris says.

"Waddle dee woo, waddle dee wee, don't pick me!" Leonard says.

"Scott!" Chris says.

"WHAT?! NO!" Dave yells.

"Sad story, wizard freak. Bye bye!" Scott says.

"Any last words, Leonard?" Chris asks.

"Yes… I have a spell. WADDLE DEE WEE!" Leonard yells holding the Chris Statue of Immunity in the air.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yells.

"I can't believe it! That means the loser is the one with the second most votes! Scott! Time to go bye bye!"

"YES!" Courtney cheers.

"WHAT?! You're kidding me!" Scott barks.

"Dude, where'd you find that?" Dave asks.

"When we split up earlier!" Leonard cheers.

Scott takes his place in the cannon. "This is not fair at all! This is an outrage!" he says just before being fired off.

"Well, things certainly are going to be weird with him gone! How much longer can Leonard stay? Will Trent and Lindsay develop anymore? Can Mike stay normal? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!" Chris says.

A quick shot is made to the campers leaving the campfire ceremony, when Trent notices Mike standing by the campfire, roasting his marshmallow. "Hey man, time to go!"

"You go on, I'll catch up!"

"You sure?"

"Totally!"

"Okay! Just really quick Mike, Zoey would be proud. Nice to have you back, man!"

"Thanks! It means a lot!" Mike says as Trent walks off. "I sure does mean... a lot…"

Mike glares into the camera and whistles a familiar tune from season five. The camera fades to black.


	16. Episode 16: Trivial Parachute

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars!" Chris says. "A certain old mutated home schooled boy kidnapped everyone's favorite host, me! The campers were so worried, that they scurried around all day trying to find me! In the end, Dave cared more than anyone and won invincibility! Such a caring young lad! But, everything was thrown for a turn when Leonard got the boot, but he didn't because he used his invincibility statue and sent Scott packing! You know… the only one on this freaking island who brought any drama! How did Leonard find the statue? Can Trent and Lindsay keep their alliance? Will Mike remain himself for long? And what will Courtney do now that Scott's gone? Find out here on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"

*THEME SONG*

A pan is made to the boy campers relaxing in their cave. "I can't believe Scott's actually gone!" Dave cheers.

"You are welcome!" Leonard preaches.

"That dude is seriously bad news. You saved us, Leonard!" Mike says.

"Now that he's gone, the rest will be smooth sailing!" Trent says.

***Confessional***

Trent: Making it this far feels weird to be honest. But hey, there's only seven left! Good signs!

Dave: Scott always gave me such a weird vibe. I'm glad he's gone.

Mike: It sure is a great thing Scott's gone… Thanks, Leonard…

Leonard: I wonder if I have finally earned the trust of my teammates! Despite the fact that they tried to vote me off…

***End Confessional***

A shot is made to the girls, relaxing on the beach. "We need to get up earlier more often and do this!" Dakota says.

"I agree. With Scott finally gone, I feel like this entire competition will be more relaxing!" Courtney says.

"Why, because you aren't out to get him anymore?"

"Exactly!"

"Guys, let's get in the water!" Lindsay says.

"Why don't you go ask Trent?" Dakota mocks.

"What? Why would I do that? Haha…" Lindsay says shyly.

"Because you totally kissed him!"

"How did you know that?"

"Because you just told us!" Courtney says as her and Dakota laughs.

"Oh. Oops. Yeah, maybe I will go find Trent!" she says walking off to find him.

"That girl is something, alright." Courtney says.

"Something indeed." Dakota agrees.

As Lindsay is looking through the woods for Trent, she runs into Mike. "Masson! Where's Trent?" she asks.

"Well, It's Mike… and I don't know, I just went out to get some food." Mike answers.

"Aw."

"Have you may be tried the cave?"

"I didn't even think of that! Thanks!"

"Well, no problem!"

"Gosh, isn't he just so dreamy?"

"Well, not to me, but to each their own!"

"I have no idea how to ask him out!"

"Why don't you just let him do that?"

"What?"

"When does the girl ever ask out the guy? Seriously?"

"Good point… Thanks, Mike!" Lindsay runs off.

"Well at least she knows my name." Mike smiles.

***Confessional***

Mike: So Lindsay likes Trent… and the odds of him liking her are pretty high… Interesting…

***End Confessional***

As Lindsay runs off, Chris comes over the speakers and interrupts her. "Guess what time it is!" Chris announces. "Challenge time! Which means meet up at the totem pole!" he says.

"I don't even care anymore!" Dave snaps.

"I sense that you do." Leonard says as Dave glares at him.

As the teams arrive at the totem pole, the same bench is set up from the trivia challenge where Duncan went home. "This brings back bad memories…" Courtney says.

"Yes! Welcome to the next challenge! Since you all got rid of the only camper that was interesting, I've decided to do away with exciting challenges. If boring is what you want, boring is what you'll get!" Chris barks.

"Wow, sounds like Scott has one fan!" Trent mocks as everyone laughs.

***Confessional***

Chris: As the host, it would be totally unprofessional of me to choose favorites! Besides, if I did, it would be Owen.

***End Confessional***

"Shut it! On today's challenge, I will read off a quote from one of your ex contestants! Camper to guess who said it will receive a point! First to three wins!" Chris says.

"Well, at least we don't have to move much, but why do we care what any of them ever said?!" Courtney barks.

"She actually has a point, Chris." Dave says.

"I don't care! Challenge time! Sit down!" Chris barks as Lindsay looks over and waves at Trent while blushing, to which Trent returns with a smile of his own. Mike notices this and walks over to Trent.

"Dude," he says. "I saw Lindsay earlier."

"Really?! Did she mention me at all?" Trent eagerly asks.

"Well, yeah. But I don't think you want to know what she said."

"Really?"

"She said that kissing you was terrible, and that kiss alone got rid of any feelings she ever had for you… I'm sorry dude."

"Oh my gosh… You think you know a girl…"

***Confessional***

Mike: *Whistles same tune from season five*

Trent: I was finally feeling comfortable enough to get into another serious relationship. Gwen destroyed me, and it took a lot to move on. Guess I know my lesson now!

Lindsay: I can't wait until Trent asks me out!

***End Confessional***

As the campers take their seats, Chris announces the last rule. "Oh, did I mention, these quotes are from campers who were not in Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars!" he says.

"Whatever, get it over with!" Dakota barks.

"Fine! First one: My golden lab drools less over a rib eye steak." Trent chimes in.

"That was Noah, right?" he asks.

"Correct! That's a point for Trent!" Chris announces.

"Go Trent!" Lindsay says as Trent glares at her.

***Confessional***

Lindsay: Trent is so funny when he pretends to be mad! It's adorable!

***End Confessional***

"Second quote: One for my face, one for my body, and one for my knees."

"Justin!" Lindsay yells as she chimes in.

"Correct!"

"Oh, I bet you know a lot about him!" Trent barks.

"What?" she asks.

"No bickering! Next quote: My mom says I eat when I'm upset. And happy. And tired. Not to mention bored, gassy, morose, joyous, comatose, semi-conscious, avuncular..."

"Owen!" Trent yells as he chimes in.

"Correct! That's two for Trent!" Chris yells.

"How about doing some people from another season?!" Dave demands.

"Maybe you should have watched them all, Dave!" Chris yells. "Next quote…" Chris begins to say before Courtney interrupts.

"I thought you said this was only people who were not on this season! Owen was!" she yells.

"I make the rules! NEXT QUOTE: Look, I'm obviously a little old for make believe. But Courtney would not have been someone I invited over to my pretend pink palace. She'd always want to be the daddy, the doctor and the prime minister of all my dolls, and they won't like that one bit! I mean, they wouldn't. If I still played with them. Which I don't."

"Beth?" Dave asks chiming in.

"Correct! Looks like we have a Beth fan!" Chris mocks.

"What? It was my favorite season?"

"Anywho, next quote: I saw Duncan and Gwen kiss!" Chris laughs.

"The entire viewer audience." Dave says sarcastically as Chef punches him in the gut.

"WRONG!"

"That was sarcasm!"

"It was Tyler. And I still haven't forgotten about that." Courtney says twitching her eye.

"Correct! And you are welcome! That's one for Lindsay, Dave and Courtney! And two for Trent! Still anyone's game!" Chris says. "Next quote: Some will prove to be more challenging than others, but one by one, they'll all go down."

"That was Alejandro." Courtney says chiming in.

"Correct! Anyone bored yet?" Chris asks.

"No. I love trivia." Courtney says.

"I wish I had a point." Leonard says.

"Me too, buddy." Mike agrees.

"Fine, next quote: I ran backwards with earplugs!"

"That was Brick!" Mike yells.

"Correct!"

"There we go, I'm in the game!" Mike cheers.

"Way to go, man!" Trent cheers.

"Next quote: Mr. Wizard, I never understand half of what you say."

"Everyone who meets him." Dave says as he is, again, punched in the gut.

"WRONG!" Chef yells.

"I didn't even chime!" Dave yells as Leonard chimes in.

"That was the sugary one!" he cheers.

"Sugar… but correct!" Chris says. "Next quote: ….."

"Well? We're waiting?" Courtney barks as Mike chimes in.

"B?" he asks.

"Correct!"

"You're kidding me! I haven't even gotten a point!" Dakota whines.

"Probably because you're an idiot!" Courtney snaps.

"I'll show you!" Dakota barks.

"Girls! Save it for after our boring challenge. Next quote: I just hope I don't get cut first; that would be lame!"

"Sam!" Dakota cheers as she chimes in. Dave looks over at her sad, when she notices, her smile goes away.

"Correct!"

***Confessional***

Dave: That was a quick answer. What if she's still not over Sam?

Dakota: Did you see the way Dave looked over at me? I'm such a jerk…

***End Confessional***

"Moving right along then! Anyone bored?" Chris asks.

"Are you trying to bore us?" Trent asks.

"Is the show called Revenge of the All Stars? NO! it's Total DRAMA! I see zero drama now!"

"Maybe if we weren't doing a trivia show challenge, there would be some!" Dakota barks.

"I doubt it! Next quote: Uh, writing someone's name in the snow with your pee?"

"What? Who the heck said that?" Trent asks as Courtney nervously chimes in.

"Geoff?" she asks.

"Correct!"

"How did you remember that?" Trent asks.

"It just sounded stupid, and he was stupid!" Courtney snaps.

"Great, so everyone has a point, but Mike, Trent, and Courtney have two. Next quote: I'm not surprised I'm the one leaving. After playing with people's hearts the way I did!"

"That was… Um…" Trent says. "Justin?" he chimes in as Chef punches him.

"WRONG!" Dave chimes in.

"I'm going to say Rodney?" Dave says.

"Correct!"

"Sweet! Who else would say a thing like that?" he asks.

"I don't know, but I'm bored. Moving on! Next quote: Boop… Beep… Boom…" Chris says as Leonard chimes in.

"That is my mimic spell casting friend, Beardo!" he cheers.

"Yes. I'm not so great at making those sounds." Chris says. "Now, the next quote: I think I see a bird."

"What? Is that literally it?!" Courtney barks as Lindsay chimes in.

"Beth!" she yells as Chef punches her.

"WRONG!"

"Haha, you'll never get this one!" Chris says.

"Was it Amy?" Dave asks as he, too is punched.

"How in the world are we supposed to know who saw a bird?! Doesn't everyone see birds?" Mike asks.

"Not the blind!" Leonard says.

"Really, Leonard?" Dave asks.

"It's true!"

"Was it… Jo?" Dakota asks, also being punched.

"Can we at least have a hint, Chris?" Trent asks.

"Sure; this camper has gray eyes!" Chris says.

"Who the heck has gray eyes?!" Courtney barks as Trent pauses for a moment.

"Was it Zeke?" he asks.

"Yes! Trent wins the challenge!" Chris yells.

"Why have you been looking into his eyes?" Dave asks.

"I just kind of knew that! Invincibility, here I come!"

"Invincibility? No, no my friend!" Chris says.

"Wait, pardon?" Trent asks.

"That was only the first part of the challenge! You don't really think I'm bored, do you?!" Chris asks. "If Scott isn't here to stir up drama, I will! Meet me on top of Pahkitew Mountain for your next challenge!"

***Confessional***

Trent: Talk about a total let down. Oh well, maybe I'll win something for the next part?

Dave: I really need to start winning more invincibilities, I have no idea how I'm even still here.

Dakota: I'm honestly thankful there's another challenge! I was doing so bad in the other one, geez!

***End Confessional***

As the campers arrive at the very top of Pahkitew Mountain, Chris begins to explain the next challenge. "Welcome! So the next part is simple, you have to climb down the mountain! But not the way you came, this way!" he says as he points to a dead drop. "Trent will get gear since he won the last challenge!"

"Sweet!" Trent says as his competitors glare at him.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Go!" Chris yells as the campers propel themselves down.

"How are we supposed to do this and not die?" Dave asks. "I bet this wall is extremely dirty!"

"Come on, you girl. Quit whining!" Courtney barks.

"I don't think I can go much further." Dakota says.

"Dakota, you're like three inches down." Mike says.

"That's three inches too many!"

"That's what she said!" Leonard giggles.

"Leonard!" Dave laughs surprisingly.

"Having fun up there, guys?" Trent asks.

"Oh, mountains of fun!" Courtney says sarcastically.

"Hah, I see what you did there!" Mike giggles.

"I'll see you all on the ground!" Trent mocks.

"Yeah! Way to go, Trent!" Mike yells as he pulls out Scott's knife, which he stole, and cuts Trent's wire.

"WOAH!" Trent yells as he falls a few feet, then catches himself on the mountain.

"Hey, I saw that!" Lindsay says to Mike. "Why'd you cut Trent's wire?"

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about, Lindsay?" Mike answers.

"I saw it with my own two eyes!"

"Why would I do anything to harm Trent? We're in an alliance! Friendship finale ring any bells?"

"Oh yeah! You have a point!" Lindsay continues down the mountain.

***Confessional***

Mike: If by "friendship finale" you mean me and only me, then you'd be right! *walks out of the confessional, whistling his tune*

***End Confessional***

"How did my wire snap?! No worries, I still have a huge lead!" Trent says as he continues down the mountain.

"How are we supposed to do this?" Dakota asks.

"Doesn't concern me, figure it out!" Courtney barks. "Now, there has to be a faster way…"

"Should I levitate to the bottom, Dave?" Leonard asks.

"No, why don't you just try to play by Chris' rules first? In case he accuses you of cheating?" Dave answers.

"Gee, I never thought of that!"

***Confessional***

Dave: If Leonard were to come around to being, you know, a normal person, it would have happened by now. Best thing to do is just play along. I mean, he's not a bad guy, and maybe me being so nice will score some bonus points with Dakota!

Leonard: I am so lucky to have such a great friend watching out for me! This wizards party is growing very large!

***End Confessional***

"My fingers hurt…" Lindsay whines.

"Welp, looks like Trent is going to take this one! Darn!" Mike says.

"Not on my watch!" Courtney says as she begins to crawl even faster.

"Oh no, I know I did not just break a nail! Okay, Chris! Challenge over!" Dakota barks as she returns to the top of the mountain.

"What? No! Dakota!" Dave yells. "You know what… I have an idea… Wish me luck!" Dave says to Leonard as he lets go of the Mountain.

"DAVE! NO! LEVITATE!" Leonard yells. "Magic, do not fail me now!"

As Dave lands on the ground, he feels for any injuries. "Great! I'm not hurt! Invincibility for me!" he says as he looks over and sees Trent standing next to Chris eating some pork from Don's Pork Grillers. "How does this happen so much?!" Dave asks.

A few hours pass and the Campers are getting ready for the ceremony, when Lindsay looks over and waves at Trent, who is standing next to Mike. "Man, I just hate that Lindsay said all those horrible things." He says.

"I know, I wish I didn't have to tell you that, Trent." Mike answers. "I'll talk to Dave and Leonard and come up with a strategy if you want?"

"Don't do that, I think it's better that we just let what happens happen."

"Whatever you say, buddy."

Another hour passes and we join Chris and the campers at the campfire ceremony. "Well, first marshmallow is for Trent for winning invincibility." Chris says.

"Thanks!" he says grabbing his marshmallow.

"More for: Leonard, Courtney, Dave, and Dakota! That only leaves Mike and Lindsay!" Chris says.

"Me?" Lindsay asks.

***Confessional***

Dave: Mike told me and Leonard what Lindsay said about Trent! I know what it's like to be heart broken, and she's going down!

Courtney: Lindsay's an idiot, of course I voted for her!

Mike: *evil laugh* Looks like everything is falling perfectly into place.

***End Confessional***

"Next one goes to… Mike!" Chris yells throwing the marshmallow to Mike.

"Why me?" Lindsay asks.

"Maybe because you're a liar!" Trent barks. "And to think, I still didn't vote for you!"

"What are you talking about, Trent?"

"I know all those horrible things you said about me!"

"Horrible things? I don't remember anything like that…"

"You said them! I heard it with my own ears!" Mike snaps.

"Oh… I guess I might've said them if you heard. I guess I just forgot… Sorry, Trent." Lindsay says with tears in her eyes walking to the cannon. As she gets in, she is faintly crying. "I will miss you." Chris fires the cannon.

"What a show!" Chris says. "Will Trent regret his babe getting voted off? Will Dave and Leonard's friendship grow anymore? Will Dakota ever notice Dave? Will Courtney find her purpose of being here? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"


	17. Episode 17: Alter Ego Part I

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars!" Chris says as a shot of the island is shown. "Our campers endured a very… boring challenge, until I spiced things up with an extremely dangerous cliff diving challenge! No one really did good but Trent, who won invincibility. In the end, Mike… I think anyway was able to convince everyone to vote off Lindsay for doing something she did not. That leaves us with only six campers: multiple personality Mike, who we can't seem to keep a track on, lover boy Trent, who has had his heart broken more times than I've had my hair worked on this month, daddy's girl Dakota, who is so rich, she probably doesn't need to be here, germ boy Dave, who takes a break up ten times worse than even Trent, bossy girl Courtney, who is surprisingly still here, despite her numerous enemies, and "wizard" Leonard, who has more than over stayed his time. Which of these six will win? Only one place to find out: Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"

*THEME SONG*

The campers are all awake, playing beach volleyball on the beach. "This serve's going to be a good one, get ready!" Dave says as he hits it so weakly that it barely moves five feet.

"Wow, so strong!" Dakota barks from the other side.

"My grandma serves better than that!" Courtney laughs with Dakota.

"I know, I was just warming up, you haven't seen anything yet!" Dave says as he does the exact same thing.

"Dude, that's seriously pathetic." Trent mocks.

"Might I try, friend?" Leonard asks.

"What're you going to do, Leonard? Hit it with your mind?" Dave asks.

"How did you know?!"

"Hurry up, guys, we're getting bored over here!" Mike whines.

"Maybe you should turn into Svetlana so we can be all girls!" Dakota says.

"Yes. Do it, Mike! Join us!" Courtney laughs.

"Svetlana's a guy… I think…" Mike says.

"Okay, ready girls?" Dave asks. "This times for real! Third times the charm!" He yells as he hits it super hard. The ball is shot midair by a dart from a dart gun. "What the…?"

"Come on, kiddos, challenge time." Chef says holding a dart gun.

"Can't we ever just have some time to relax?" Trent asks.

"That's what sleep's for, maggot."

"You know, on an island where we have to find our own food, why do we even need a chef?" Courtney asks.

"Cause. Now come on, today's not the day." Chef says as the campers follow him. Mike walks up to Courtney in the back of the line where no one can hear them.

"So, final six! Pretty awesome, huh?" he asks.

"I guess. Not the first time, so I'm not as excited as I could be." Courtney says.

"Well, you're one of the strongest campers here! Together, maybe we could ensure we make the final two!"

"No thank you."

"What? Why not?"

"Because, 'Mike', I do not trust you. I've avoided you all season for a reason! After what happened in season five, you're a walking time bomb."

"Courtney, I promise that I'm me!"

"Don't believe you, and it doesn't affect the game too much, so you can walk away now."

"Fine… I'll ask later, sorry you feel that way."

"I'm not!"

***Confessional***

Mike: Oh, Courtney was so mean to me! Perfect excuse… bye bye!

Courtney: So, final six and Mike finally talks to me… suspicious? I need to keep a closer eye on him…

***End Confessional***

Mike walks up to Trent to talk to him. "Dude, Courtney seriously gives me creepy vibes. She's just so mean and horrible!" he says.

"Have you met her? It doesn't bother me, that's just who she is." Trent says.

"Oh… Maybe you have a point."

Courtney overhears this and glares at Mike. She looks over at Dakota. "Did you just hear that?" she asks.

"Hear what?" Dakota asks.

"All those things Mike just said about me!"

"They're probably true." Dakota says walking on.

"They are not true! I expect an apology later!"

***Confessional***

Courtney: There is something going on there, for sure… If Mal's back, he's going down.

***End Confessional***

The campers arrive to the totem pole as Chris announces the challenge. "Today's challenge will bring all of you closer as friends!" he says.

"I don't like the sound of that." Dave whines.

"Mike and Trent, Dakota and Dave, and Leonard and Courtney are the teams!" he says.

"YES!" Dave yells.

"Why him?!" Courtney snaps.

"It was destiny!" Leonard says.

"We've had challenges based on most of our seasons… and by that I mean seasons one through three." Chris says. "Basing challenges on seasons four through six would be boring, I mean come on, they're basically season one. So this challenge is based on the hit, and canceled realty show, The Ridonculose Race!"

"I love that show!" Dakota yells.

"Bad memories on that one." Leonard says.

"So basically, today's challenge will be a race! Simple, right?" Chris asks. "As if! There will be three check points before your finish line at the top of Pahkitew Mountain! First team there will win invincibility and a beautiful helicopter ride to view the sunset."

"Really?!" Dakota asks.

***Confessional***

Dave: I totally remember Dakota telling me about how she used to do that with her dad! We have got to win this challenge!

***End Confessional***

"The three check points will be challenges based on this season!" Chris says. "One themed after brawn, brains, and beauty! First, you'll arrive at a rock wall you must climb! Then a huge puzzle in the swamp on the other side of the island! Finally, a runway fashion show in our newly built ampatheater! After that it's a dead sprint to the top of Pahkitew Mountain! Alright, on your marks, get set, race!"

The campers take off in their teams as we join Trent and Mike. "This will be way too easy! We got this dude!" Trent says.

"Totally! This alliance really has paid off! I just wish Zoey could have made it." Mike answers.

"Let's just win it for her! We can do this!"

"Yeah! I got to say, you're much more together in this season!"

"What do you mean?"

"I watched season two, dude, and honestly, you went nuts. Nine?"

"It's a long story, but that's in the past."

***Confessional***

Trent: It's been a while since anyone mentioned that… *taps head nine times* Okay, it's in the past as of now… *does it again*

Mike: Get the snow ball rolling, and soon, it'll become bigger… *whistles tune*

***End Confessional***

We join Courtney and Leonard, who are making surprising progress. "Run faster, come on! I'm not losing because of you!" Courtney snaps.

"Why must you always resort to violence?" Leonard asks.

"Because I'm a jerk! Just ask anyone!"

"You're not a jerk, I believe you're just misunderstood."

Courtney's eyes enlarge.

***Confessional***

Courtney: Misunderstood?! Who does this guy think he is?!

Leonard: I once believed Courtney was a witch, but after seeing her when her and the troll, I mean, Duncan reunited, I saw true happiness. That was her true side. I said it once, and I meant it. I'll bring the happiness out in my friends.

***End Confessional***

"I have no idea what you mean by that, but don't say it again." Courtney snaps.

"You don't always have to reply with such venom. Try looking at the world through my eyes." Leonard suggests.

"And what would that be?" Courtney asks.

"Well, there's a dragon over there, and another wizard over there, oh, hello Tim! Long time no see!"

"Okay, I think I'll pass."

A cut is made to Dave and Dakota running as well. "We got to win!" Dakota cheers.

"So let's kick it up a notch!" Dave yells.

"Come on, you're the one slacking!" Dakota giggles.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you!" Dave runs in front of her and trips.

"Come on, lazy! We have a helicopter ride to catch!" she yells.

***Confessional***

Dave: You hear that?! A helicopter ride! I think I'm falling in love!

Dakota: I'm kind of glad I'm on a team with Dave… We can actually get closer! But if any love comes up again, that'll be the last straw.

***End Confessional***

The teams finally arrive at the rock wall. "Okay, let's get climbing!" Trent says as he and Mike start up the wall.

"Get a move on, Leonard!" Courtney barks as Leonard is still on the ground.

"I'm thinking of levitating! My favorite spell!" he answers.

"Dude, just climb!" Dave yells.

"Don't help them!" Dakota barks.

"Sorry…"

"Get on this wall now!" Courtney yells.

"Oh boy, now I really wish I had tried in gym." Leonard says as he struggles up the wall.

"Boy, I sure am glad we aren't bickering like them, right Trent?" Mike asks.

"You bet!" Trent answers.

"Gee, guys. When's the wedding?" Courtney mocks.

"Haha, very funny, Courtney." Trent says as Mike gets up next to him.

"See?" he whispers. "She's so mean. We need to do something there."

"Again, dude. It's just Courtney. I'd rather focus on winning the challenge." Trent answers.

***Confessional***

Mike: This is getting harder than I thought… I'm going to need a back-up plan…

Trent: Look, I know Courtney is a monster, but honestly, I know a lot of the pain she's afraid to admit she's went through. Gwen put me through the same things Duncan put her through.

Courtney: I swear I still can't put my finger on Mike… Or Mal…

***End Confessional***

Dave is struggling big time to climb the wall. "Oh man, I'm starting to realize why I wasn't a Tough Toad…" he says.

"Come on! Look how much further I am! Don't let a girl beat you!" Dakota mocks.

"Oh, you're so on!"

"Leonard!" Courtney yells at the top of the wall. "I cannot move on without you! Hurry it up!"

"I am trying!" Leonard says from about half way up. "I do not have any strength spells! This is hard!"

Courtney looks over as Mike and Trent make it to the top. "That's what I'm talking about!" Trent says as him and Mike high five, then take off for the next challenge.

"COME ON!" Courtney yells as Dakota arrives at the top.

"You can do it, Dave! Let's go!" she yells.

Dave and Leonard are both struggling around the same part. "Having trouble?" Dave asks.

"You do not even know the half of it, friend." Leonard says. "But we must claim the dragon's eye!"

"Sure, let's get that." Dave says as the two finally struggle to the top.

"Go, go, go!" Courtney yells as her and Leonard take off.

"Do not let her beat us! Get a move on!" Dakota barks.

"Yes, ma'am!" Dave says.

Mike and Trent finally arrive at the next challenge, which is in a huge, nasty swamp. "Oh man." Trent says as he holds his nose. "This place smells horrible!"

"Let's just get this puzzle over with." Mike says as the two approach a table that has nothing but a rubix cube on it.

"What?! A rubix cube?! These things are impossible!" Trent whines.

"I know that Chester is really good at these, for some reason. But…" Mike begins to say.

"No way, we'll figure this out. Not risking losing you again, Mike." Trent says.

"Gee, thanks buddy!"

***Confessional***

Mike: Yeah, thanks for letting me stay as "Mike", Trent! Haha!

***End Confessional***

As Mike and Trent struggle with the puzzle, the other teams arrive. "Rubix cube?! Yes!" Courtney cheers as she grabs it.

"Wow! You're a real rubix cube wizard, Courtney!" Leonard cheers.

"No pun intended?"

"Indeed!"

"Oh come on, these things are stupid!" Dave whines.

"Some puzzle, Chris!" Dakota snaps. "Here, you were on the Sharp Sharks, you do it!"

"What makes you think I can do a rubix cube?"

"Cause you're smart?!"

"Not really!"

"Done!" Courtney yells as her and Leonard take off.

***Confessional***

Courtney: Being a CIT has given me, what Harold would call, mad skills! Rubix cubes are elementary! So simple! Too simple!

Leonard: I am so happy that me and Courtney are such a great team! I believe I've just made a new friend!

***End Confessional***

Mike and Trent finally struggle through their cube. "Done!" Mike says.

"Let's go! Woo!" Trent yells as the two take off.

"Last place again, Dave! Do the freaking puzzle!" Dakota yells.

"Fine!' Dave yells as he struggles through the puzzle.

***Confessional***

Dave: I like Dakota, a lot. But when she acts like this, she drives me insane!

Dakota: Isn't Dave so sweet doing the challenge for me! We'll look so cute on the cover of every Total Drama Magazine!

***End Confessional***

"There, done!" Dave yells. "Let's go!" he grabs her hand as she blushes and begins to run.

The other two teams arrive at the ampatheater, where Chris, Chef and Mr. Coconut are waiting.

"We've been waiting!" Chris says. "You must have an eight from all of us to pass. Back stage people!"

"Are we being judged by a coconut?" Mike asks.

"Yes, yes you are! One of you will dress the other, and the dressed will present what they are wearing! Let's go people, chop, chop!"

As the teams are back stage, the dressers begin to dress the others, Mike and Courtney being the dressers.

"Okay man," Trent says. "Channel your inner Svetlana and let's win this thing!"

"I'll certainly try…" Mike says looking through some supplies.

"No way we'll lose." Courtney says.

"I have complete faith in you." Leonard says.

"Stop being so nice. Nice people are always fake in this show."

"I am not. And I know you are nice too."

"As if!"

"You have more love than anyone in this competition!"

"What?"

"Your love for Duncan is greater than any other I've ever seen. You often let it overshadow who you really are; and in turn, come off as this big mean monster, when in reality, you're simply misunderstood."

"I… I'm so happy someone finally sees that…"

"Want to win a challenge, new friend?"

"Yes. Yes, I do!"

Dave and Dakota finally arrive at the theater. "Backstage, one of you dresses the other, okay?" Chris snaps.

"Ooh! I'll dress you! Okay?!" Dakota says.

"I'd like that!" Dave answers.

***Confessional***

Dave: *winks*

***End Confessional***

Dave and Dakota are behind stage as Dakota is trying a bunch of ridiculous things. "These don't look…" Dave begins to say.

"Bad?! I know, right!" Dakota cheers.

"Yeah… Keep up the good work?"

***Confessional***

Dave: I took this challenge completely wrong…

***End Confessional***

"Okay! You're ready!" Courtney cheers.

"Waddle dee wee!" Leonard cheers.

Leonard walks out in a yellow jacket with a backwards hat on. All judges give it a three. "What?! A three?" Courtney barks.

"Let's try again, friend!" Leonard suggests.

"Shew, fine."

"All done!" Mike cheers. As Trent walks out, Mike makes his way over to Dave and Dakota. "Hey guys, don't you two agree that Courtney is a total monster?"

"Oh yeah. For sure." Dakota says as she is dressing Dave.

"I agree with her. She's mean to Dakota and she needs to be punished." Dave says.

"Aw!" Dakota says.

"Great! Then let's vote her off!" Mike suggests.

"You have our votes." Dave says.

Trent comes back with good news. "Mike, let's get moving! We got nines!" he says.

"Great!" Mike says as he and Trent take off. Dakota showcases Dave in his attire and they get to move on, as well as Courtney and Leonard's second attempt. So from here, it's a dead race to the finish.

"Come on, dude, their gaining on us!" Trent yells.

"I'm trying!" Mike says as he looks up the mountain at the helicopter waiting on them.

***Confessional***

Mike: I spent all day trying to vote Courtney off… When I think I just had a sudden change of plans…

***End Confessional***

"There they are! Faster!" Courtney yells.

"Yes, captain!" Leonard agrees.

"You know, Leonard... I'm sorry for all I've said this season. I guess of all the people to get me, I never imagined it'd be you."

"It's okay. It takes quite a lot to get me down. Spill my potions, then we'll fight."

"If we don't get that helicopter ride, I'll hurt you, Dave!" Dakota yells.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Dave barks. As the teams run as fast as they can, no one can catch up to Mike and Trent.

"Well, it looks like Trent and Mike are going to win!" Chris says.

"Yes! Way to go, man!" Trent yells.

"Haha, yeah... Thanks for the help." Mike yells as he pushes Trent over and sprints even faster.

"What the…?!" Trent yells.

"Mike and Trent win?" Chris asks as Mike punches him in the face, bends down, and takes a remote from his pocket. He then proceeds to get on the helicopter, and kick Chef off.

"What in the world?!" Chef asks.

"Mike, what're you doing?!" Trent yells as the teams arrive.

"Mike? Oh no, you fool. My names not Mike…" Mike says.

"Wait a minute…" Dave says.

"I knew it!" Courtney barks.

"That's right. Guess who's back!" Mal says as he pulls out the remote. "Mal's back, and with this remote, I have complete control over this island!" Chef glares at Chris.

"I probably shouldn't carry that around with me." Chris admits.

"Haha, you fools have an hour before this island sinks... I want to see that million dollars before then. If not, this island will become Wawanakwa 2.0!" Mal laughs as he flies the helicopter into the air.

"He can fly a helicopter?!" Leonard gasps.

"I knew that slimy freak was up to no good!" Courtney yells.

"Mal… All along…" Trent whines.

"Okay campers, new challenge!" Chris yells. "STOP MAL!"

***TO BE CONTINUED***


	18. Episode 18: Alter Ego Part II

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars," Chef begins to say as a shot of Mal on the helicopter is shown. "Our dumb campers had a challenge to pair into teams and compete to see who wins the race. Trent and Mike did. Mal stole the helicopter. New challenge, stop Mal."

*THEME SONG*

The camera fades back in to Chris, Chef and the other campers looking at Mal as he takes off on the helicopter. "Again, I want to see that million!" he says. "Don't even think about stopping me!" he pushes a button on the remote that makes the mountain at a super slope that causes the campers to slide down it.

"Let's build a fake island, you said." Chef says. "It'll be a good idea, you said."

"At the time!" Chris barks. "Okay, stop him. In the meantime, try not to die. We're out." A helicopter comes to pick up Chris and Chef.

"Wait, you can't just leave us out here! We'll die!" Courtney whines as a huge boulder comes out of nowhere and smashes the helicopter.

"Stupid fake island!" Chris whines.

"Looks like you're just a part of this challenge as we are!" Dave mocks.

"What has happened to our mime friend, Mike?" Leonard asks.

"He's gone…" Trent says. "What's in that helicopter is a monster!"

***Confessional***

Mal: Monster? I'm touched.

***End Confessional***

"Times ticking" Mal says over the speakers. "Where's that money?"

"What're we going to do?!" Dakota whines.

"Only thing we can do. Stop him." Trent says.

"Standing here will do nothing. Follow me, maggots." Chef says.

***Confessional***

Courtney: That's the last time I don't think off my instincts. We could have avoided this entire thing! Either way, I meant what I said. Mal, you're going down.

***End Confessional***

As the campers and Chris follow Chef, they appear on a part of the island the campers have never been on, with a huge mansion and a cafeteria. "So you're telling me that all this time there was a café?!" Courtney barks.

"No time for questions, Chef, what's the plan?" Chris asks as he walks up with a wheel barrel full of frozen meat balls.

"Before this stupid season I thought I'd have to cook for these brats. So I got ready ahead of time, and never had to use em." Chef answers.

"With rock like meat balls of death?!" Dave asks.

"Yup. Come on, back to Mal." Chef says.

The team arrives back at the foot of the mountain, where Chef has gotten a slingshot. "Fire these bad boys up at the helicopter, get the remote, and shoot that skinny nightmare out of that cannon!" Chef says.

"Okay, on my mark…" Chris says. "Fire!" Courtney lets go of the sling shot as they nail the helicopter.

"What?!" Mal yells.

"We did it! Just a few more!" Trent yells as a tree falls over on the sling shot.

"Remember, kiddos. With this remote, I have a constant home court advantage." Mal laughs over the speakers. "But here, I'll give you some sort of an advantage." He turns the mountain back to normal. "But it's time to have some fun." A sudden earth quake happens as Dakota vomits all over Dave.

"Ew… EW!" Dave yells running off.

"Come on we need every man we can get!" Trent yells.

"Where's my friend running to?" Leonard asks.

"Gosh. I just have motion sickness!" Dakota defends.

"We need a plan. As well as a team to go to the top of the mountain." Courtney says.

"First, let's find Dave and come up with a plan before we do anything we regret." Trent adds.

"Good idea. We need a team captain, and I was thinking…"

"Oh for the love of God no one cares. Sure." Dakota barks.

"Okay! Glad you see it my way!" Courtney says.

An hour passes as the campers hide out in the tree house where they found Chris kidnapped by Zeke. "Did we find Dave?" Courtney asks.

"No, couldn't find him anywhere!" Leonard says.

"I'm going to go look for him." Dakota says.

"No way, it's too dangerous!" Courtney barks.

"Let the girl go." Chef says.

"Chef's right. Think about the ratings!" Chris says.

"This is no way to earn rating." Trent snaps.

"I'm going!" Dakota says.

"Fine. But if anything happens to you, it's on no one but yourself!" Courtney snaps as Dakota leaves the tree house. "Okay, any great ideas?"

"Perhaps my lightning spell could knock the helicopter out of the air!" Leonard suggests.

"Something realistic, please!"

"You're right; I haven't learned any lightning magic."

"Well if my meat balls didn't work, I don't know what's going to. I told you not to bring that kid back, Chris." Chef says. "He ain't right!"

"Okay, enough blaming me!" Chris says.

"Maybe there's a way we could bring one of his personalities back!" Trent says.

"To do that we'd have to hit him over the head. How would we get close enough?" Courtney asks.

"Let's lure him down with a mind controlling spell!" Leonard says.

"When's that kid gonna shut up?" Chef asks.

"Guys, all we need to do is figure out how to get close to Mal. Then it's all set in stone." Trent says.

"Oh yeah?" Mal says over the speakers.

"Crap." Courtney says.

"I hear everything! Try all you want, but Mal's here to stay!"

"Okay… Well. There goes our privacy." Trent says.

"I finally get this show back and now it's going to be ruined again!" Chris whines. "Stupid fake island!"

"Enough banter! The time we waste complaining can be used saving this show!" Courtney barks.

"We're doomed! He's too high a level!" Leonard yells as he, Chris, and Chef cry.

"I know Mike's still in there. There has to be something we can do." Trent says.

"Come on." Courtney says. "We can't stay here. Leave them to cry, we'll fix this."

"Okay, I agree."

***Confessional***

Trent: Courtney's good at these kind of things. Maybe she can actually fix this!

Courtney: I was the only one immune to Mal's nice guy act, and now, I'll be the only one to knock him down!

***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, Dakota is running through the woods looking for Dave. "Dave! Where are you?!" she yells.

"Go away…" Dave says laying on a log, covered in vomit. "Leave me here to die. Die a horrible mess."

"Get up! We have to stop Mal!"

"What's the point. He's going to win anyway. It's all over."

"The Dave I know would never say that!"

"Then you didn't know me very well."

"I know you a lot, Dave. I know how sweet and caring you are, and I know that even though I barely knew you, I could trust you enough to talk about Sam… Please, I don't know if it was an act or not, but give me the Dave I know you are. Get up, and fight!"

"Dakota… That… But… I hate to say, this is the real Dave. I'm a germ freak who can't move anytime there's anything disgusting around. It's my weakness."

Dakota gets down on her knees and begins to wipe the vomit off. "Then it's a weakness we'll have to work on!" she says while smiling.

We cut back to Leonard, Chef, and Chris crying as Leonard stops. "Where did Courtney and Trent go?" he asks.

"Oh no! Mal got them!" Chris cries. "Great, there's three lawsuits! We're done!"

"My paycheck! I ain't going to let no skinny punk take my paycheck… this is war." Chef says. "Follow me, you two." Chris and Leonard follow Chef out of the treehouse.

Meanwhile, Trent and Courtney are at the foot of the mountain conversing. "Maybe I could go up there and lure him down, then you aggravate him, and we'll bring back Chester!" Trent says.

"Seems like that's going to be our best option… Come on, Courtney what would Duncan do…" Courtney says.

"Probably carve a skull into that tree over there and wait for the island to sink."

"Well… good point. What would Courtney do…"

"We don't have much time. Anything will work by this point!"

"True… But I just feel like we're missing something…" Courtney turns around and Trent runs up the mountain. "Trent! Come back! Shew, fine! I'll just have to do this by myself, like I do everything!"

We join Dave and Dakota, who are trying to find their way back to the other campers. "Thanks again, Dakota." Dave says.

"Don't mention it!" Dakota says as a tree falls over and almost crushes them while Mal is laughing over the speakers.

"Okay, we have to end this, now!" Dave says.

"There we go! Now we're talking!" Dakota cheers.

"I'll go to the top of that mountain and give him a beating! What other option do we have? By this point, there's no other option than brute force!"

"No other option… That's it! Dave! You're a genius! Thank you!" Dakota reaches over, kisses him on the cheek and runs in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?!" Dave asks as Dakota runs off.

"Don't worry about me, catch up with the others!"

"If you say so…"

***Confessional***

Dave: She kissed me! Our lives may be about to end, but mine was just made complete!

***End Confessional***

We join Leonard, Chris, and Chef as Chef is barking at them like a drill sergeant at the bottom of the mountain. "Listen up, maggots. There's one of him, and three of us." Chef says.

"Well, one of him and an island!" Chris says.

"Did I ask you to speak?!" Chef yells.

"No, Drill Sergeant!"

"Good. There's no better option than to charge up there and attack."

"But Trent is already half way up there!" Leonard says.

"What?!" Chef yells. "Take cover! This is gonna get ugly!"

"What are you all doing?" Courtney barks.

"Shush, you're going to give us away!" Chris whispers.

"I see you, idiots." Mal says as a tree falls over.

"Run!" Chris yells as they run over to Dave who caught up.

"What's going on?" Dave asks.

"Mal's going to kill us!" Leonard yells.

As Trent arrives at the top of the mountain, he stands beneath the helicopter. "Mal! Get down here! I want to talk to Mike!" Trent says.

"Very well." Mal says as the helicopter lands.

"Woah, look up there. He landed." Courtney says. "No one make a sound."

"What do you want?" Mal asks.

"Drop the remote, I only want to talk." Trent says as Mal drops the remote.

"I'm listening."

"Listen to me, Mike. I know you're still in there! Fight!"

"Oh, that's funny. You think those personalities have any affect over me?"

"I know they do! Mike! Chester! Anyone!"

"They can't hear you, Trent!" Mal says.

"Yes they can! Come out!"

"You fool; I don't have multiple personality syndrome!"

"Yes you do, we've all seen it!"

"Let me tell you a story, Trent… have you ever heard of a thing called Fetal Resorption?"

"What? What's that?"

"it's when a woman is about to have twins, and one dies in the womb, and the other twin completely absorbs the other."

"What?!"

"That's right… my mother was looking so forward to having her twins, Mike and Mal… but when only Mal came out, nothing but tears flowed. When the doctor told mom about how Mike would have had Multiple Personality syndrome, she instantly felt a slight bit of relief. However, Mike's body wasn't the only thing I absorbed in the womb. His soul, as well as his multiple personalities, became a part of me as well. As long as I am in control, not Chester or Svetlana or any of his personalities can surface."

"So… You are Mike and Mal?"

"Yes, and Mike is the one with multiple personality syndrome; I am one hundred percent me! And as long as Mike's trigger is gone, I'm here to stay!"

"So… Mike is…"

"Gone! Gone forever!" Mal walks over to Trent. "But don't worry. I'll be your friend. Join me in the helicopter, I'll split the money with you and we'll both watch as this pathetic island sinks!"

"No… I could never…"

Mal picks Trent up, chocking him and carries him over to the edge of the mountain. "Trent!" Courtney yells.

"Oh, I can hear the money spilling!" Chris says.

Mal leans close into Trent's ear. "Mike's watching… he said bye." He says as he drops Trent off the mountain.

"AHH!" Trent yells as he is falling to his death.

"What're we going to do?!" Courtney cries.

"Chef! Catch him!" Chris barks.

"Me?! He'll kill us both!" Chef whines.

"Someone, do something!" Dave cries.

"LEVITATE!" Leonard yells as Trent's shirt is caught on a tree branch just before crushing onto the ground. "It worked! My magic does work after all!"

"I would call it crazy luck before I did magic." Courtney says as Chef helps Trent down.

"Trent, are you okay?!" Chris asks.

"No… Mike's gone forever. Mal is in charge now." Trent says.

"It's over… Total Drama is… done." Chris says as Chef begins to cry faintly.

"No…" Courtney says. "It's not over yet."

"What?" Dave asks.

"We will all march up there and cause Mal to have an inner fight that Mike will win!" Courtney says.

"You heard him over the speakers, Mal doesn't have multiple personalities." Trent says.

"Yes, but Mal doesn't take control over Mike! Forget the others, Mike may have the syndrome, but he can still take over and push Mal down like he did once before!" Courtney cheers. "All he needs is a push. Who's with me?!"

"I am!" Leonard cheers.

"I am!" Trent cheers.

"We are!" Chris yells holding Chef.

"Well, me too, but what about Dakota?" Dave asks.

"She's not here right now. Best we can do is hope she's okay and fight with what we got." Courtney says as the new team marches up the mountain.

"Ooh! Can we be called the mystical vanquishers! That's the name of my LARPing team!" Leonard asks.

"Whatever tickles your fancy, buddy." Dave says.

"If this is the last time we see each other… I have to say. This is a pretty good final six." Chris says. "You're all good kids."

"Really? Gee, thanks Chris." Trent says. "And it's going to be better once we get Mike back."

"And put a stop to Mal, once and for all." Courtney adds. "And… I'm sorry I always seem like I'm mean. I just feel a little…" she says as she looks at Leonard, who smiles and nods his head. "misunderstood…"

"It's okay, it takes a lot to admit that." Dave says.

"All is forgiven!" Trent says.

"Great… Now let's put an end to Mal." Courtney says.

A shot is shown of Mal still standing on the top of the mountain, as he turns around, grins and sees the Mystical Vanquishers walking up the mountain. It pans by them walking in slow motion while playing epic music, to create an epic feel. "Times up, Mal." Trent says.

"Oh, came back for more I see?" Mal says. "And this time with friends?"

"Together, our level triples yours!" Leonard yells.

"This is my show, you freak! Go away!" Chris yells.

"You creepy little slimy freak ain't going to cut my paycheck!" Chef yells.

"You've tortured us for the last time. And once you put Dakota in danger, you're done." Dave says.

"No one is more intimidating than me. No one." Courtney says.

"And we know how weak you are, Mal. Mike is ten times stronger, and will be back." Trent says.

"Really? Is he? I've been running this game since I've been here, fools!" Mal yells. "I watched from behind Mikes eyes the entire time… I noticed Scott figuring out Mike's personalities, so I found the immunity statue, and made sure Leonard took the wrong path to find it! So that he'd use it, and Scott would go packing, the only visible threat, as well as the only one who had me figured out. And it wasn't hard to ruin Trent by eliminating Lindsay. By the way, she didn't say any of those things."

"I figured, and I take all the blame for believing you!" Trent yells.

"Courtney was next, until this opportunity presented itself to me… Well, look at that." Mal says as his stopwatch goes off. "Times up! Where's my money?"

"Well, back in my mansion…" Chris says.

"That's a shame… I was growing fond of all of you… Time to die!" Mal yells.

"Don't do it, Mike! Listen to me!" Trent yells.

"Didn't I tell you?! Mike's dead! It's only me!" Mal yells as another helicopter comes from the sky. "Well, this island will go down after I enjoy taking down this last helicopter!" Just before Mal pushes the button, he hears a voice from the helicopter.

"MIKE!" it yells.

"That voice… Is it?!" Mal yells as Zoey drops from the helicopter.

"Zoey!" Trent yells.

"What're you doing here!?" Mal hisses.

"I'm here to get my boyfriend back!" Zoey yells, running over to mal and kissing him for a very long time. She pulls back and Mal begins to twitch. He falls over and has a mini spasm.

"What's going on?!" Courtney asks.

"Just stand back!" Zoey yells as a thunderstorm begins to erupt loudly.

"On top of a mountain is the last place I want to be during a storm." Dave says as the helicopter lands and a man gets out.

"Where's Mr. McLean?" he asks.

"Right here." Chris says.

"I am Thomas Richards, a personal assistant of Dakota's father." Thomas says as Dakota runs up the mountain.

"DADDY!" she yells as she sees Thomas. "Thomas?! Where's dad?"

"He couldn't make it, so he sent me." He answers.

"So wait." Dave says. "Where have you been?" he asks Dakota.

"I snuck away to Chris's mansion to use his phone and call Daddy and ask him a favor to fly Zoey out here!" she answers.

"You used my phone?!" Chris yells as Chef glares at him. "I guess it can pass."

A shot is made into Mike's head, where Mal is standing around inside his brain. "What's going on?!" he asks.

"It's anyone's game, now." Mike says as Mal turns around and sees him, Manitoba, Svetlana, Vito, and Chester.

"Okay then. Bring it." Mal yells charging forward. Chester bites his arm, Svetlana jumps on his head, Vito punches him in the gut, and Manitoba backhands him. Leaving Mike to walk right up and get into his face.

"We may be twins…" Mike says. "But this body is mine!" he yells as he delivers one last punch to Mal, causing him to spin until he disappears. Mike/Mal's body stops twitching, and let's in a HUGE inhale as the sky clears up. Mike's eyes slowly begin to open. "Zoey…?" he asks.

"Mike…?" Zoey asks.

"Did… my team win?" He asks as Zoey kisses him and everyone cheers.

"We did it!" Dave yells.

"No, Zoey did it!" Trent adds.

"What's going on?" Mike asks.

"Mal happened again." Zoey says.

"Mal?! Dang it. I'm sorry guys." Mike says.

"Don't even start, we all completely understand." Courtney says.

"Well, I know this will be ruining everything but... technically Dakota has invincibility for stopping Mal!" Chris announces.

"Yes!" she cheers.

"I was a challenge? Must have been bad." Mike says.

"You wouldn't believe it if we told you, buddy." Leonard adds.

"Okay, campfire time!" Chris says.

An hour passes as sunset is setting in. Dakota is sitting on top Pahkitew Mountain looking out into the sunset, crying. "I can't believe he didn't come…" she says as the helicopter lands next to her. "What?" she asks wiping away her tears. Dave steps off.

"I may not be your dad, but I remember you telling me how much you loved this." He says holding his hand out. "Want a lift? We did win, anyway."

"Dave…"

"I asked Thomas if it was cool, and he's going to fly us around the island!"

The two step onto the helicopter as it takes off and watch the sunset. "You were right." Dave says. "This really is beautiful."

"It sure is…" Dakota says looking at Dave rather than the sunset. Dave looks at her, and they stare into each other's eyes for about ten seconds before finally sharing a long, passionate kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all season." Dave says.

"You have no idea…" Dakota agrees.

We finally join the campers at the elimination ceremony. "Well, what a day!" Chris says. "Quite a few scares!"

"Chris," Mike says while Zoey is sitting with him. "Don't even bother handing those out. I quit. I always told myself when Mal came back that was when I should drop out of the competition."

"No problem, dude. Everyone, including yourself, voted for you anyway!" Chris says as Mike looks at Trent.

"Sorry, buddy." He says.

"I don't blame you what so ever." Mike says.

"Come on, I'll ride in the cannon with you." Zoey says.

"Zoey, since you helped Mike out, you can have a spot back in the competition!" Chris says.

"Do it, Zoe!" Mike says.

"As great as that sounds, I'd rather just keep an eye on you, Mike. I missed you anyway." Zoey says.

The two take their place together in the cannon. "As fun as this show is, maybe someone with my condition just shouldn't be on here." Mike says as Chris fires the cannon.

"He's got that right! With only five left, I feel like the drama is far from over!" Chris says. "Who will win? Who will go packing? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"


	19. Episode 19: Mansion de Losers

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars," Chris begins to say. "What started out as a simple challenge to race in three groups of two turned into something much more when Mike revealed that he was secretly Mal! The campers did everything they could, but in the end, it was Zoey who was the only one who could help. Thanks to Dakota, she was able to show up and save us from sure death. Mike quit the game afterwards to protect his fellow campers. Who will win? Regardless, I need a break after last episode! So stay tuned to this very special episode of Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"

*THEME SONG*

A shot is shown of the campers in the woods. Dave and Dakota are talking to each other, while Trent and Courtney are looking for food. Leonard accidently throws his wand at a bear, and the bear proceeds to chase them all onto the beach. Chris watches this from the docks. "Well." He says. "Seems like they got a hand full! But thankfully, today is my vacation day!"

"You mean, our vacation day." Chef says.

"Someone has to look out after the kids…"

"Do they? Do they really?"

"Nah, the interns got it! What's left anyway…" Chris says as a helicopter comes out of the sky. "There's our ride!"

Chris and Chef get into the helicopter as it takes off. "Ahh, finally getting a break from those twerps." Chef says laying back.

"You got that right! Today, we're going to go pay a special visit to some of our favorite friends!" Chris says just before a shot is shown of the helicopter landing on top of a mansion. "The eliminated campers!"

"I sure haven't missed them. I'm sleeping. You wake me when we leave." Chef barks as he gets off the helicopter.

"Fine! We are here in New York City!" Chris says to the camera. "Since this is the ultimate All Stars season, we decided to give our losing campers another nice place to stay like they did in season one! But I'm sure it's much better this time!"

A shot is made to Chris standing in a huge theater. "This is where the campers meet weekly to watch Revenge of the All Stars play out after elimination!" he says as another shot is made to him standing right in front of a door. "So what's the eliminated losers been up to? Let's find out!" He opens the door as a handful of the eliminated campers are shown. Duncan, Harold and Lindsay are all sitting on a couch, watching television. Owen and Shawn are playing Ping Pong, and Zoey's eating at the bar with Mike. They all notice Chris open the door and gasp.

"Oh, what the heck, McLean?" Duncan asks.

"Come back to poke fun at us some more?" Harold asks.

"Nope! Just here for a special bonus episode! To calm down after a certain situation…" Chris says glaring at Mike.

"How many times do I have to say sorry?!" he asks.

"Don't worry about it, Mike. You couldn't control it." Zoey says.

"Yeah, it sure looked scary though!" Lindsay says.

"CHRIS!" Owen yells. "Do I get to go back on the show?"

"I wish, buddy." Chris says.

"Yeah, cause I'm going back on!" Shawn says.

"Actually, no one is!" Chris adds.

"Then why the heck are you here?" Duncan snaps.

"Because I can be!"

***Confessional***

Duncan: Chris has about ten minutes to leave before I get mad. Hanging here has been awesome! I'm actually glad I got voted off, but if he comes and ruins it with some, insane challenges, Duncan ain't going to be happy.

Owen: I really wish I could return, leaving so early sucked! But at least I got to come here and watch my buddy Trent make it so far!

Shawn: Staying here is amazing! You know, besides the whole Gwen thing. Being here with Duncan and Gwen is just a little awkward. I never asked to be in the middle of any of that!

Mike: Feels like just yesterday I saw Chris… Oh, haha, maybe it's because it was just yesterday.

***End Confessional***

"I hope you don't plan on torturing us anymore." Zoey says.

"Nah! Where's the rest of the campers?" Chris asks.

"Out by the pool, probably." Harold says.

"There's a pool!?" Lindsay asks.

"You've been here long enough to know there's a pool, princess." Duncan barks.

"Have I?"

"Oh boy. Okay then! I'll catch you cats later!" Chris says leaving.

"Please don't." Duncan adds.

A shot is made to Chris walking out of a huge glass door next to a giant pool, where most of the remaining campers are. It's an exact replica of the pool from the last Casa de Loser. Chris walks over to Gwen, Sugar and Heather who are all laying out. "Ladies! How are we!" Chris asks.

"Chris?! What do you want?" Gwen barks.

"Ooh! Do we get another shot at that million?" Sugar asks.

"Nope!"

"Wait, do I hear Chris?!" Heather barks with sun glasses on.

"No, that's Chef." Gwen mocks.

"Haha, far from it!" Chris says. "How's the mansion?"

"My new home! Going first rocks!" Sugar yells.

"Sucky! I do not belong here, McLean! I was cheated!" Heather barks.

"Oh here we go again…" Gwen says.

***Confessional***

Heather: I watched that confessional, Dakota! Even though it was a smart play, which I can respect, no one double crosses me! You'll have it coming, and I'll be here when it does!

***End Confessional***

"All she does is complain about Dakota." Gwen says.

"Oh, shut up, Gwen. All you do is stare at Duncan and Shawn and sigh every time you hear Trent's name!" Heather barks.

"Ooh! She got you!" Sugar says.

"I'm surprised you girls are so close!" Chris says.

"I am too!" Gwen yells storming off.

"Whatever." Heather says walking in the opposite direction.

"You girls just need to chill." Sugar says.

"Is that Chris!?" Izzy yells from the pool, swimming right next to the bar inside the pool, in which Jo, Lightning and Scott are sitting at. "Hi!"

"Izzy!" Chris yells.

"What the heck are you doing back?" Scott barks.

"Probably here to ruin our sha-relaxation!" Lightning adds.

"Well it's going to take a lot more than that! I'm showing off my new bikini!" Jo says.

"And maybe you shouldn't." Scott says.

"Yeah, Jo. Why don't you wear trunks like the rest of us dudes?" Lightning asks.

"I am not a dude!" Jo yells.

"You're not?" Izzy asks.

"I swear…" Jo face palms.

"Why does he always lie?" Lightning asks Scott.

"Beats me." Scott says.

"So, Scott! How does it feel to be here?" Chris asks.

"Stupid. That stupid Leonard. But I guess I have no one to blame but Mal. Crafty jerk." Scott adds.

"Oh, and the fact that he constantly is hiding from Duncan!" Jo says.

"I am not!"

"Dude, you framed him for something he didn't do, got him eliminated, then tried to eliminate his girlfriend." Izzy says. "You're a dead man."

"Whatever." Scott says.

"I'll go to your sha-funeral." Lightning says.

"He is not going to kill me!" Scott barks.

"Gosh, I've missed these guys!" Chris says. Chris then walks over to the grill, where Sky and Bridgette are preparing food. "Sky! Bridgette! How are things?" Chris asks.

"What're you doing here?" Bridgette asks.

"Probably here to kill our fun." Sky says flipping a burger patty.

"Nope! Just a special episode!" Chris says. "How does it feel not constantly sucking Geoff's face this time, Bridgette?" Chris asks.

"Pretty nice! I've been able to show off some of my cooking skills DJ taught me forever ago! And Sky's been helping!" Bridgette says.

"And she's kicking butt!" Sky says.

"Sky! How do you think Dave's doing?" Chris asks.

"Great! I'm glad to see him so happy… So glad…" Sky answers.

"Ooh! Sounds like someone's a little jealous!"

"No… I missed my shot with Dave. I'm just really am happy to see him be so happy. Him and Dakota will be happy together, I'm sure…"

"How many times can one person say happy?! Haha!"

Sky looks down. "Don't let him get to you." Bridgette says patting her on the back.

"Thanks!"

"Well…" Chris says walking away. "That's all of em! Haha! So great to see them again! But now for the fun part!"

A new shot is shown of everyone relaxing when an unknown speaker goes off. "Campers!" Chris says.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Duncan barks.

"Meet in the theater room! ASAP!" Chris says.

As the Campers arrive, they are instructed by Chef to sit in order of elimination. "Oh, hello, Scott…" Duncan says popping his knuckles.

"Duncan…" Scott gulps. Everyone sits down.

"Campers!" Chris says from the stage. "Congratulations on losing!"

"Gee, thanks." Gwen says. "What a jerk!" she whispers to Duncan who rolls his eyes and continues to look at Chris.

***Confessional***

Gwen: Even Duncan won't look at me… I really did mess up this season. I've barely spoken any words to Shawn too since he's been here. I'm just glad they took Jasmine out of here because gosh! She was insane!

***End Confessional***

"As you all know; we are down to the final five!" Chris says. "Unlike all of you, Dave, Dakota, Trent, Leonard, and Courtney have been able to prove their worth and remain in the competition!"

"And not turn crazy evil." Scott says glaring at Mike.

"How many times do I have to apologize?!" Mike barks.

"A lot." Lindsay adds.

"Aw…"

"So! Thoughts?! You all are the losers! No one knows theses five better than you! Down the line, give me your thoughts on the final five!" Chris says.

"I think the wizard has got it in the bag." Sugar says.

"None of them should win! They're all too weak!" Jo barks.

"Dave is playing so hard. He deserves to be there. I really am proud of him." Sky says.

"They all crack me up! Owen was my favorite winner, though!" Izzy says hugging Owen.

"Thanks, Iz! Trent's my man! I'm so pumped he's still in the competition! Guy's been through some serious crap on the show." Owen says.

"So? None of them are strategic players! Maybe Courtney, but still! I don't care who wins, just as long as it's not Dakota." Heather snaps.

"Man, if Lightning had been on a team of one, The Shocking Lightnings, he'd be there!" Lightning barks.

"They're all so nice! But our friendship alliance has got to go strong! Go Trent!" Zoey says.

"I just don't know. Trent's a great player, as well as Dave, Dakota, and Leonard! I just don't think Courtney deserves it at all." Gwen says.

"Pardon?" Duncan snaps.

"Come on! She's a bossy jerk who made it that far by complete luck!"

"No way! You're just jealous that me and her hooked back up!"

"As if."

"You're pathetic. Courtney's totally got this."

"Sorry, Gwen, but Duncan's right. She's a better player than any of them." Shawn says.

"What?! No way! Dakota has been playing everyone like fools! She's got this in the bag." Harold says.

"I agree. Dakota has made it really far, and I see her going all the way!" Bridgette agrees.

"Pfft, none of those freaks are going to win! If anything, Leonard will through complete luck." Scott barks.

"Trent's my favorite, but Dave is such a nice guy! He'll probably win." Lindsay says.

"Despite the friendship finale, I think Dave is going to outsmart the rest of the campers. He'll probably take it all." Mike says.

"Well! Some very interesting opinions!" Chris says.

"GO WIZARD!" Sugar yells.

"You know what… how's that freak still in it anyway?!" Jo snaps.

"Yeah, he was literally useless on our team!" Gwen barks.

"Well, looks like he played it better than any of you could!" Chris mocks.

"Good point." Gwen admits.

"I'm digging all of this drama! But who wants to see something fun?" Chris asks.

"Fun?" Mike asks.

"Yes! Never before seen footage of the remaining five campers!"

"Ooh, this should be good!" Scott says.

"Great! First, everyone's favorite wizard, Leonard! This is a secret confessional made just before Gwen got voted off.

***Confessional***

Leonard: Please ignore my last confessional, magic box! Choosing someone to vote off is the hardest thing about this show. Despite her evilness, I sense something deep within Courtney, Shawn is a great survivalist, Dave is my best friend; Harold is a funny guy, and Gwen needs us! She is just confused on who she has feelings for and needs buddies! I wish I could just not vote.

***End Confessional***

"That's actually… Kind of sweet." Gwen says.

"He's weird, but sweet." Harold agrees.

"Leonard is a great, kind hearted guy trapped in his own little fantasy world!" Chris says. "Surprisingly just like Courtney in this confessional she made just before Duncan got voted off!"

***Confessional***

Courtney: Duncan likes me again… Great there's that distraction… *pauses for a moment then squeals like a little girl* I can't believe it! I honestly missed him so much! Things are finally looking up in my world… Thank God!

***End Confessional***

"Wow, she does have a heart after all!" Chris says.

"Hey! Don't accuse her of that!" Duncan yells as he smiles. Scott looks over at Duncan and then looks down and sighs.

"Looks like someone's jealous!" Chris laughs. "Scott!"

"Better not be!" Duncan says pounding his fists together.

"No, no way!" Scott says.

"Really? How about a never before seen confessional from Scott the episode he got eliminated!" Chris says.

***Confessional***

Scott: It's adorable how Courtney's still out to get me! Haha! But, why haven't I been able to bring myself to vote her off? I haven't even tried! I'm just so angry about the Duncan thing, she totally deserves better than that lying cheater! Nothing I can do though, I waited way too late… May as well vote for Leonard, but after today, all focus is going back on Mike; can't get to comfortable.

***End Confessional***

"Haha, that's ironic!" Mike says rubbing his head.

"Lying cheater, eh?" Duncan barks.

"Oh, just great." Scott says face palming.

"I'll show you!" Duncan yells as he tries to get up, but Chef hold him in the seat.

"Down, delinquent." Chef says.

"As fun as that'd be; let's move on to Dave's secret confessional, just in the last episode!" Chris says.

***Confessional***

Dave: All that's on my mind is Dakota! She really does rock my world! No girl has ever made me this happy, well, but Sky, but she broke my heart… She did get voted off really early. I wonder if she really had broken up with that Keith guy. Geez, I wonder how much different this competition would have been with her here.

***End Confessional***

"Probably very different…" Sky says with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Sky. He's a stupid guy anyway!" Izzy says.

"Don't comfort her, she led him on!" Owen yells.

"Not now, Big O!" Izzy barks.

"I really didn't mean to… I really like, I mean uh, liked Dave." Sky defends.

"Feelings, pfft." Jo hisses.

"Oh golly gosh, you never had any." Sugar says.

"As if! I've had plenty of boyfriends!" Jo says as Lightning looks at her weird.

"I knew he wasn't right." Lightning whispers to Heather.

"Okay, time for Dakota's video!" Chris says.

***Confessional***

Dakota: Dave is really super cute! But if he doesn't stop with all this loving business; I'll have to call it off.

***End Confessional***

"Dave deserves way better!" Sky yells.

"What, that wasn't even that bad." Duncan says.

"Yeah, it's not bad to be afraid of love." Gwen says.

"Don't agree with me." Duncan barks.

"Okay, not the funniest one." Chris admits. "But Trent's will be! Just after Lindsay got eliminated."

***Confessional***

Trent: I really hated to vote her off, but from what Mike told me, I really did dodge a bullet… I'll really miss Gwen, I mean Lindsay! I meant Lindsay! Stupid, stupid, stupid! *pauses for a second, then punches his knee nine times* What? I have a lot of stress right now…

***End Confessional***

"Me?" Gwen asks.

"You heard him, he meant me!" Lindsay says.

"Maybe you both should just leave the guy alone!" Shawn barks.

"He said my name though! Does Trent still like me?" Gwen asks.

"No, he likes me!" Lindsay yells.

"Campers! Quiet!" Chris yells. "I've gotten a lot of interesting information! I hope you all enjoy viewing the rest of the season!"

"So wait, no one gets to come back, and we don't get to vote off a contestant?" Zoey asks.

"Nope!"

"Then what was the sha-point of comin' here?" Lightning barks.

"For a break! Chef, let's get out of here! Dismissed!" Chris says as the campers get up. Duncan walks over to Scott.

"You better have a good explanation for that confessional!" he barks.

"I… Uh…" Scott says looking around, then he glares at Duncan. "You know what, I do. You're a freaking jerk who doesn't deserve a girl who's actually going to go somewhere in life, jail bait!" Everyone around them gasps, including Chef and Chris.

"All I needed to know!" Duncan yells before punching Scott in the gut. Everyone around them laughs.

"That does it!" Scott yells as he tackles Duncan to the ground and proceeds to punch his face in. Duncan tries to fight back, but Scott's brute strength is way too much, and he proceeds to beat him up.

"Should we help?" Chef says as everyone is cheering.

"Nah! They got it!" Chris says just before a pan is made to him and Chef standing on the dock back on Pahkitew. "What a great break! Next time we'll join our final five and find out who's going home! Will it be: Dakota, Trent, Dave, Leonard, or Courtney? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"


	20. Episode 20: Know Your Chris

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars!" Host Chris says leaning against his totem pole. "Chef and I took a small break to go visit the eliminated campers in New York City! They were anything but happy to see us! Chef and I were able to re-spice a lot of unheeded drama as Scott let the beat down on Duncan! A lot of mixed opinions there on our final five, but the wait is over! Time to find out who goes home next: Trent, Dakota, Leonard, Courtney or Dave! Find out all of this and more here on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"

*THEME SONG*

The campers are sleeping soundly in their caves, until Chris comes over the speaker and wakes them all up. "Campers! Meet at the totem pole in five!" he says.

"I've been here long enough to be more than sick of these early wake up calls." Dave whines.

"What'd I do for just one cup of coffee, man." Trent agrees.

"Sleep is only in the mind. Keep your magic stronger!" Leonard suggests.

"As much as I admire your positive attitude, Leonard, its way too early." Dave says.

"Why can't he just let us sleep." Trent says laying back down.

"You must awaken, for the girls cannot gain a lead on us!" Leonard says kicking Trent.

"Mind doing that eight more times?" he asks.

"Woah wait, one plus eight… nine. What the heck, Trent!" Dave barks.

***Confessional***

Trent: I can't help it! Ever since Mal mentioned it it's all that's been on my mind. I feel so uncomfortable when I think about it, it's the only way I can make it go away. *taps head nine times* I'm not crazy.

***End Confessional***

"I won't make a habit of it, I swear!" Trent defends.

"Better not, cause man that's nuts. I remember watching that unfold in season two." Dave says.

"Maybe a mind spell would help?" Leonard asks.

"Let's just get to the totem pole." Trent says.

A shot is made to the girls as they are waking up. "Does Chris even know what beauty sleep is?!" Dakota barks.

"Obviously not. We have to go though, challenge time." Courtney says.

"Who died and made you queen?" Dakota asks.

"No one? It's just challenge time!" Courtney barks.

***Confessional***

Dakota: Ooh! Leonard showed Courtney she wasn't a mean person after all! Bull! Once a jerk, always a jerk!

Courtney: Don't think I'm nice now or something, because you couldn't be more off! Leonard got lucky before! That's all!

***End Confessional***

"Get your lazy butt up and lets go!" Courtney yells.

"Make me!" Dakota answers.

"You know, it's after the merge. Why do I care? Fine, stay here."

"Fine, fine! I'm up!"

We join the remaining five at the totem pole as Dave walks up to Dakota. "Hey there!" he says.

"Hi!" she answers blushing.

"How'd you sleep?" he asks.

"Like an angel! You?"

"Great! Had amazing dreams!"

"Like what?"

"Okay, save it for later." Chris interrupts. "You're making me sick! Anyway, welcome, you five, to the final five of Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars! The purpose of gathering twenty-one campers was to discover who the ultimate Total Drama All Star was! And it's one of you five! You five have proven to be more worthy of the title than any, so as your reward, there will be no more voting eliminations!"

"Yes! We all win! WADDLE DEE WEE!" Leonard yells.

"Not exactly, Leonard." Chris says. "From this point on, the camper being eliminated in the episode will be determined on the challenge! Loser goes packing! It's a true test of skills!"

"Good thing Harold's gone, he'd win for sure!" Leonard says to Dave.

"Sure." Dave answers.

"Today's challenge will be to pull an all-nighter studying for a written exam in the morning! Lowest score will go packing!" Chris says.

"Studying?! Yes!" Courtney cheers.

"Seems a little boring to be one of our last challenges, Chris." Trent says.

"Hard to top good old Mal trying to Kill us." Chris answers. "Here are your books!" Chef hands out the books.

"The autobiography of Chris McLean?!" Dakota snaps.

"Ah, yes. A classic!" Chris laughs.

"Who cares about this?" Courtney barks.

"Everyone? Duh, that's why it's a best selling hit!" Chris defends.

"I bet yo momma bought half of them." Chef says as the campers laugh.

"Well, at 6am you'll have an exam on it, so I'd get studying!" Chris laughs.

"Looks like he got the last laugh." Trent whines.

"You're darn right!" Chris says. "So on your marks… Get set… GO!" Chris yells as the campers pause for a moment, then sit down where they are and start reading. "Well… That was anti-climactic."

A few hours pass to night time, and Trent is leaning up against a tree struggling to stay awake. "Who the heck cares that Chris' favorite pair of underwear are green!" he yawns. Dakota sneaks up behind him.

"Trent, I need to talk to you." She says.

"What?" he asks.

"Me and Dave are going to form an alliance, and were wondering if you were in on it?"

"Why would we form an alliance this late into the competition, when there are no more voting challenges?"

"Just to ensure our safety! You know, to be safe!"

"Well, why aren't you asking Leonard?"

"We were going to after I asked you!"

"So basically everyone but Courtney?"

"Exactly! Team up four on one and take her down! What do you say?"

"I say it's pointless; every camper for themselves. You should just put your focus into doing your best rather than getting Courtney eliminated."

"Shew, whatever!" Dakota barks as she storms off.

***Confessional***

Trent: I said it before, I feel for Courtney. I've been through a lot of the same things! Besides, we're at the final five. Whoever wins at this point deserves it.

Dakota: I can't believe even Trent is falling for this! I will expose Courtney for who she really is!

***End Confessional***

"Well, that's done." Trent says. "Keep reading Trent, do not fall asleep…"

Not five minutes later, we join Leonard and Courtney studying near each other, when Courtney lets out a huge yawn. "Stay strong, Courtney. You do not wish to end up like out friend, Trent." Leonard says pointing to Trent who is passed out, cuddling with his book.

"I'm not that weak, Leonard." Courtney snaps.

"I have faith in you, friend!"

"Stop calling me that! I am in this game to win, not make friends."

"I sense some strong denial, Courtney."

"No way! I'm going to win, go on dates with Duncan, and be happy! That's my only mind set!"

"Very honorable, too!"

"Mhm, you got that right! I just miss him so much…"

"Stay in the game. Refill you mana, and build stamina high enough to read this book!"

"Haha, okay, Leonard."

"I'll go fetch us some snacks!" Leonard walks off into the woods, and is greeted by Dakota.

"Leonard, we need to talk." She says.

"I've never been broken up with, though." Leonard says.

"What?! No! It's about forming an alliance!"

"An alliance! Excellent! I'll go tell Courtney!"

"No, wait, that's the thing."

"What is?"

"It's going to be a four on one alliance against her."

"What?! She's our friend!"

"Do you honestly believe any of that 'misunderstood' stuff she said?!"

"I said those things." Leonard glares at Dakota.

"You know what, suit yourself!" Dakota storms off.

***Confessional***

Leonard: I am now led to believe that Dakota is the witch I've been sensing, not Courtney! What to do, what to do!

Dakota: At least Dave will have my back… Right?

***End Confessional***

Dakota approaches Dave, who is sitting on a log studying. "No luck…" she says.

"No luck with what?" Dave asks.

"Our alliance?"

"What alliance?"

"I hadn't even asked you?! I suck at this game!"

"Well, fill me in now."

"I tried to get Leonard and Trent to join an alliance with us to take down Courtney, but they said no!"

"Dakota, there's not really a point by now anyway, it's the final five, and we aren't voting anymore."

"That's exactly what Trent said!"

"Well, I hate to say, but he's right. Promise me you'll just focus on yourself? You can do this, Dakota!"

"Will you at least me in alliance with me?" she asks.

"I'll do my best to watch out for you!"

A cut is made to Courtney who is waiting on Leonard. "Where the heck is he? I'm starving!" she barks as her stomach growls. "Oh forget it, I'll go find some myself!" she storms off into the opposite direction with her book. She finds herself on a rock ledge overlooking a waterfall. "Huh, this is actually kind of beautiful!" She sits down on the rock and watches the night sky. She closes her eyes and imagines Duncan is sitting with her.

"Pretty night sky, huh?" he asks.

"You bet. And there's no one I'd rather spend it with!" Courtney says.

"You sure?" Scotts voice asks as Duncan's head is replaced with Duncan's. Courtney lets out a huge scream and wipes her eyes, just to find no one is there.

"Scott? That's odd…" Courtney says getting up. Her stomach growls loudly. "Okay, I need food like, now."

A cut is made back to Trent, who is sleeping soundly, when he is suddenly woken up by a loud scream. "What the?!" he yells as he gets up and runs after it. The scream grows louder as Trent realizes that it sounds like Gwen. "Gwen?! Gwen!" he runs after it and is lead to the tree house. He climbs the ladder and enters the house and doesn't see anything. "That's weird… I could have sworn I heard Gwen..." Trent sits on the bed and stares out the window. "Hey, the big dipper!" he says as he imagines Gwen's voice.

"And there's the little dipper!" the voice says in his mind.

"Those were the days, for sure." Trent says as he lays on the bed and falls asleep.

A shot is made to Dakota and Dave, who are studying on the log. "Hey, I'm going to go find some food, okay?" Dave says.

"Good idea. I'm starving!" Dakota agrees as Dave walks off into the woods. He reaches down to grab some berries just before hearing Sky's voice.

"Not those, Dave!" the voice yells.

"Wait, what?!" Dave says as he runs towards the voice. He finds nothing, and imagines Sky next to him.

"I'm so sorry Dave. I broke up with Keith, I swear!" the voice says.

"How are you here?! What's going on?!" Dave screams as he wipes his eyes and Sky is gone. "Weird…"

A shot is made back to Dakota who's waiting on Dave. "Dang it, Dave! Where are you?!" She barks as she hears a voice from the bushes.

"Yes! New high score!" the voice yells.

"What?" she asks as she walks over to the bush. She imagines Sam sitting on the ground.

"Oh, Dakota." The imaginary Sam says. "We should talk. Listen, it was different when you were an epic mutant, but I think we should call it off. I mean, you're way out of my league." The figure disappears.

"What's going… on…" Dakota asks before breaking down and crying.

Meanwhile, Leonard is sitting upon a log, reading the book. "What is the meaning of these lies?" he asks. "I'm not reading this!" Leonard throws his book at a tree and lays down on the ground. "Bed time for this wizard!" he snores away.

At 6am, a loud siren goes off, waking all the campers. "Totem pole, its exam time!" Chris says.

As the campers show up, they notice five desks sat at. Each takes their own seat. "You look strangely tired to have slept all night!" Courtney barks at Trent.

"I woke up. Thought I heard Gwen, but I was hallucinating or something!" Trent answers.

"Weird… I saw Duncan." Courtney says.

"So I'm not the only one who saw someone? I saw Sky." Dave says.

"SKY?!" Dakota yells.

"Oh. Oops. Well, I bet you saw Sam!"

"Well… Um… who'd you see, Leonard?"

"I saw nothing! I slept the night away and refused to read those lies!" Leonard preaches.

"When are we going to tell them those words in that book were hypnotic?" Chef whispers to Chris.

"Never! Haha!" Chris whispers back. "Okay, campers! Exam time! Only ten questions, one with the lowest score goes packing!" he says as he hands out the test. "You'll have ten minutes: Go!"

"What color were Chris' first pair of Underwear?" Trent asks. "Come on, I read this one! Remember Trent!" he smacks himself in the head nine times.

"Oh, that's back. Fun!" Chris says.

"What was Chris' first pet?" Leonard reads. "A Dragon, of course!"

"I don't think that's right." Dave says. "Where did Chris go on his first date?"

"I'm pretty sure you have to get a date before that can happen!" Courtney mocks.

"Shut up!" Chris yells. "This challenge isn't as fun as I thought it would be.

"What is Chris' moms name?" Courtney asks.

"Ooh! I think I know that one!" Dakota yells as everyone is directed towards Trent's snoring.

"Oh, come on!" Chris yells.

"Guess you're just too boring for him!" Dave mocks.

"These kids are horrible!" Chris whines.

"That's what I was telling you before!" Chef yells.

Time passes and the campers are on their last question. "Who is Chris' favorite camper?" Courtney reads. "Who freaking cares!"

"Me!" Leonard says with excitement as Trent snores louder.

"No way, I think it's Duncan." Dakota says.

"Wrong, both of you." Courtney says writing her answer.

"Well, who is it?" Dakota asks.

"As if I'd tell you!" Courtney barks.

"You should know if you'd read, Dakota." Dave says.

"Dave? Was that sas?" Dakota asks.

"That's what my friend is best at!" Leonard says.

"Not exactly." Dave says.

"That's time!" Chris yells. "Hand in your papers!" he walks over and smacks Trent's desk, waking him.

"Woah!" he yells. "What?"

"Tests over dude, and looks like you only answered two questions!" Chris mocks.

"No, no, please! Nine more minutes!" Trent begs.

"Nope!" Chris says taking his paper.

***Confessional***

Trent: I couldn't help it, it was all just so boring! Well, I had a good run I guess.

Leonard: I think I got a one hundred percent!

Courtney: Trent sleeping through the exam? I'll enjoy being the last original cast member!

***End Confessional***

We join Chris and the campers that night at the campfire ceremony. "Well well, these test grades are horrible!" Chris barks. "How could you kids know nothing about me?!"

"Probably because we don't care!" Dakota barks.

"I hope you go home!" Chris yells. "First two go to Courtney and Dave. They were the only ones to get one hundred percent."

***Confessional***

Courtney: I was top of my class every year in High School, this isn't shocking at all.

Dave: I guessed at most of those, this is very shocking.

***End Confessional***

"That only leaves Trent, who slept through most of it, Leonard, who refised to read anything, and Dakota, who spent most of her time trying to form alliances." Chris says.

"Trying to form what?!" Courtney barks.

"Oops." Dakota says.

"Next ones for Dakota, scoring a fourty percent." Chris says. "That only leaves Trent and Leonard."

"Oh crap." Trent says.

"Next one goes to…" Chris says as it pans back anf fourth between Leonard and Trent. "…Trent!"

"What?!" Everyone yells as Trent grabs his marshmallow.

"It's impossible!" Leonard says.

"Dude, you got a zero percent. My favorite food is NOT the mucus of a behemoth!" Chris barks.

"What the heck, Leonard?!" Dave barks.

"I mind read it all!" Leonard defends.

"No more excuses! No invincibility this time! Time for a long overdue cannon ride, Leonard." Chris says as Leonard walks over to the cannon.

"Leonard, wait!" Dave yells as he and Courtney run over to him. "I just wanted to say thanks for everything."

"Me too." Courtney says. "Desptite all my venom, you really came through for me. Didn't give up on me, and were a true friend."

"I'd do anything for my friends!" Leonard preaches.

"And buddy…" Dave says. "I'm so proud of you. Fighting the odds and making it all the way here. I started off this competition not being able to stand you; but you truly became my best friend. I'll miss you most of all."

"I… I don't even know what to say." Leonard cries.

"We'll for sure miss you too, man!" Trent says as he and Dakota walk over.

"Yeah, it's been fun!" Dakota agrees.

"I don't mean to interrupt anything, but we only have so many minutes an episode." Chris says as Leonard enters the cannon.

"Farewell, Total Drama." He says. "I entered a lonely wizard, seeking nothing but magic, and I leave a most powerful wizard with something he didn't have before: a best friend."

"I'm going to cry, I swear!" Dave says with tears in his eyes.

"I may not have conquered the dungeon known as Total Drama, but this wizard sure does feel like a winner!" Leonard says just before being fired off. "WADDLE DEE WEE!" he yells as he soars into the night sky.

"Finally free of the wizard talk!" Chris says. "I, your host, proudly present the Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars final four!" he says pointing at the remaining four. "Tune in next time to watch Dakota, Trent, Courtney, and Dave battle it out for victory here, on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"


	21. Episode 21: Lightning Strikes Twice

"On the last episode of Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars!" host Chris says. "Our final five had to study up on their favorite topic, me! Some stayed up all night, and some caught more z's than usual! In the end, Leonard went home for not knowing a thing about me what so ever! Which leaves only four: Courtney, Dave, Dakota, and Trent! Who will be a cannon ball? Find out here on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"

*THEME SONG*

We join all the campers as they are relaxing on the beach just before their challenge. "Final four!" Trent cheers. "Who would have thought?!"

"Not me, that's for sure!" Dave says. "At this point, I don't even care if I win! I'm just so excited to be here!"

"I hear you, man!" Trent answers as Dakota and Courtney hear.

"Guys. Am I right?" Dakota asks.

"Correct. I'm not surprised to be here at all; it's about time I made it back to the final four." Courtney barks.

"You've been in the final four before?"

"Total Drama Action?"

"Must have missed that one!"

"Of course. No worries; I haven't made it this far just to lose."

"Come on, Leonard would be sad to hear you talking with such arrogance, and Scott!"

"Scott? What about him?"

"Oh, nothing."

***Confessional***

Courtney: Why'd she say Scott? What about him? The fact that he's a dirty good for nothing rat? Probably.

Dakota: I figured I may as well win since I'm this far! So to do that, I have to take down the biggest threat: Courtney!

Dave: Final four, awesome! Being here with Dakota? MORE AWESOME! This couldn't get any better!

Trent: Okay, Trent! It's not a dream anymore! You're here! Which probably means I'll be riding the cannon next, but hey, may as well try to win, right?

***End Confessional***

"Oh, campers!" Chris says over the speakers. "According to my watch its challenge o' clock!"

"That and his hair appointments are probably the only times on there." Trent mocks.

"Hah, as if there's a problem with that." Chris answers. "Totem pole, now!"

***Confessional***

Courtney: So close to the end I can almost taste it!

Dave: Seven weeks of this show, and not once have we NOT met at that freaking totem pole! It's driving me insane!

***End Confessional***

As the campers meet at the totem pole, Chris begins to explain the challenge. "Campers! Welcome to the final four! You four are stronger, faster, and better than anyone else in this competition!" he says.

"Well duh." Courtney says.

"Okay, so the first part of the challenge will be a tradition: boys versus girls! Trent and Dave will team up against Dakota and Courtney and fight for safety! Losers will have to go head to head in a special challenge I have planned!" Chris says.

"Ah, sweet!" Dave cheers high fiving Trent.

"Meh." Dakota says turning her head.

***Confessional***

Courtney: I hate having to work with her, but I'll have to to win.

Dakota: Throw the challenge then kick her butt in round two? Sounds like a plan!

***End Confessional***

"Round one will be a three legged race through the swamp!" Chris says as Chef ties their legs together.

"The swamp. You mean the nasty swamp?!" Dave whines.

"Have you ever seen a clean one?" Chris mocks.

"Don't worry, man, we got this!" Trent says as he pats Dave's shoulder, then stares at it before patting it eight more times.

"Okay…?" Dave says.

"Don't get in my way, and this'll be easy." Courtney snaps.

"How can I not when I'm tied to you, genius?!" Dakota barks.

"Okay, enough! The swamp, as you know is just on the other side of the island." Chris says. A cut is made several minutes later, showing the teams, Chris and Chef standing in front of the swamp. "Hope you enjoyed the walk over!"

"Used it as practice!" Courtney mocks.

"We might be doomed." Dave says to Trent.

"Worry not, we totally got this!" Trent says.

"First one on the other end of the swamp wins! Team crazy, team dysfunctional, are we ready?!" Chris says.

"Crazy? I'm not crazy." Trent defends.

"Go!" Chris yells as the teams take off. Immediately, Dave and Trent fall over face first into the swamp.

"Ew… EW!" Dave yells after they regain their balance.

"Dude, don't let them get the lead!" Trent yells.

"We have this in the bag!" Courtney says.

"Yeah, in the bag!" Dakota agrees. "What am I going to do?" she whispers to herself.

Dave and Trent get fast momentum going. "Keep it steady, pal." Trent says. "Just count out nine steps at a time, and we'll get there!"

"Nine, nine, NINE! Seriously dude, what gives?!" Dave barks.

"I can't help it, really!"

"You're going to have to keep it together if we're going to win this challenge."

***Confessional***

Trent: I'd really hate to make it this far just to let that ruin things for me now. I'm so close, why can't I just forget about the nine stuff?! This is driving me insane!

***End Confessional***

"They're catching up!" Courtney yells. "Pick up the pace!"

"I'm trying, quit barking orders!" Dakota replies.

"I will as soon as we have secured spots in the final three, so quit whining and let's get a move on!"

***Confessional***

Dakota: She means when I have a spot in the final three! I have seriously had about enough of this! I can't take it anymore!

***End Confessional***

"Um, campers." Chris says from the other side. "You are all taking forever."

"You try walking through swamp water with your leg tied to another guy!" Dave yells.

"The interns who tested it were way faster than this!" Chris mocks.

"Chris, no they weren't. They're still in there somewhere." Chef says.

"What?" Trent asks as he and Dave hit something that moves, and up pops two interns.

"Can we leave now?" intern one says.

"NO! Finish testing the challenge!" Chris barks.

"Ooh…" intern two says.

"Come on, Dakota, I can see the finish line!" Courtney barks.

"Yeah, me too, with my eyes!" Dakota snaps.

Trent and Dave overhear this. "Dude, your girlfriend is like, insane." Trent says.

"Look who's talking!" Dave barks.

"Yeah, so what?"

"One two three..."

"Four five six seven eight nine!" Trent finishes as he notices Dave smirking at him. "Aww."

"Don't worry, you'll fix it I'm sure. You did before."

"I sure hope so."

***Confessional***

Dave: For the record, Dakota is not my girlfriend… yet! I would hate to jinx something now!

Trent: If this nine thing doesn't go away soon, I will!

***End Confessional***

"There it is! Just right there!" Courtney says.

"Oops!" Dakota says as she purposely falls over, pulling them both into the water. Dave and Trent pass them and crawl out of the swamp water.

"Dave and Trent win, and have secured spots in the final three!" Chris announces.

"Sweet!" Dave cheers.

"What the heck!" Courtney barks as her and Dakota finally crawl out of the water.

"I tripped! My bad!" Dakota answers.

***Confessional***

Courtney: "I tripped!" sure thing. I have my eyes on you, Dakota.

Dakota: Bring on the next challenge! Bye bye, Courtney!

***End Confessional***

"Okay, great! Where's my interns?" Chris asks.

"I think they sank again." Dave says.

"Gosh, they suck at this challenge!" Chris yells.

A shot is made to the campers walking back to the totem pole, as Dave approaches Dakota. "Hey, do your best, okay?" he says.

"I'll try!" she says blushing.

"I really want to go to the finals with you, Dakota! We both have a really good shot at winning this thing!"

"You think?!"

"I know! Please, please, please don't get eliminated!"

"Have more faith in me, Dave! I got this!" she says as she holds his hand.

"Yeah, you got this!"

Courtney looks over at them as she walks next to Trent. "Ew, they make me sick." She says.

"Nothing different than how you and Duncan act." Trent says.

"What about you and Gwen?! Huh? At least I didn't write a song for Duncan!"

"Song?"

"You ripped my heart right out my soul!" Courtney sings. "You never text me back, anymore!"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Trent barks blushing.

***Confessional***

Courtney: Was that unintentionally mean? Probably. Do I care? Not really.

Trent: Not cool, Courtney! Still, reminds me of how much I've been thinking about Gwen lately. Ever since I had that hallucination of her, she's all I've dreamt about. I like Lindsay, but, I don't know who I love. *taps head nine times* stressful times for sure.

***End Confessional***

"Sorry." Courtney says. "I'm just nervous about what this next challenge is!"

"Why? I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle." Trent says.

"Well, I certainly hope so. I really don't want to make it to the final four just to get eliminated again."

"Do your best and hope for the best."

"That literally all the advice you have?"

"I mean, what else do you want? It's all skill from here on out. Out skill Dakota, and you're golden."

A pan is made back to Dakota and Dave. "How lame would it be to be eliminated now?" Dakota asks.

"Don't think about that!" Dave answers. "All you have to do is your best!"

"That it? Really? No support?"

"What do you think that is?"

"Not support! I think it's useless."

"Well, it's all I have to give."

"Well, it's useless!"

"Dakota, I'm trying!"

"Not hard enough!"

"You know what, Sky didn't even treat me this bad!"

"What?!"

"You heard me!" Dave storms off.

***Confessional***

Dakota: Don't do this, Dakota. Don't be yourself around the guy you like!

Dave: I've had it with girls who hurt me! *Dave sobs*

***End Confessional***

Dave runs past Courtney and Trent crying. "What's his problem?" Trent asks.

"Is that a serious question?" Courtney asks.

"Good point."

A pan is made to the campers waiting at the totem pole with Chris. Dave is sitting against the totem pole as Dakota walks up to him. "Dave, I'm sorry." She says.

"Save it!" Dave cries.

"Both of you save it!" Chris says as he walks up. "Dakota, Courtney, over here!" the two walk over. "In a rehash to season one's phobia factor challenge, you both will have to face your truest, deepest fears!"

"Wait… Oh no…" Courtney says as Chef pushes up a table in front of her with green jelly on it. "AHH!" Courtney yells.

"Green jelly?! Really?!" Dakota laughs.

"Shut up! It's gross and slimy!" Courtney defends.

"Courtney, all you have to do to win is stomach this entire bowl of green jelly! Dakota! We contacted your dad and got your fear! But why don't you tell us anyway!" Chris says.

"Well… When I was five, lightning hit our house in a thunderstorm. Ever since I've been terrified of storms!" she answers.

"Wait, is that really it?" Chris asks.

"Yeah…" Dakota says as Chris looks over at Chef.

"We way more than took that wrong." Chris says just before he is interrupted.

"SHA-BOOM!" Lightning yells from behind Chris.

"What?!" Dakota yells.

"You see, all your dad said was Lightning." Chris says.

"And that's sha-me!" Lightning says kissing his arm.

"All you have to do is make him touch the totem pole!" Chris says.

"Is that literally it?!" Dakota asks.

"Easy!" Lightning says.

"That's not fair at all!" Courtney snaps.

"Really?" Chris says. "Lightning, you don't get anything if you win."

"Wait, what? What's the sha-point then?" Lightning asks.

"Good luck making him do it, Dakota!" Chris laughs.

"No one makes Lightning sha-do anything!"

***Confessional***

Trent: What a mess, haha! I'm just glad I don't have to deal with a mime!

***Confessional***

"Well?" Chris asks. "Go!"

Courtney pokes her jelly, and as it jiggles, she barfs and falls over.

"Okay, Lightning." Dakota says to Lightning. "Why don't you go over there and touch that totem pole?"

"Why would I? it looks sha-lumpy." Lightning answers.

"Of course, it's a totem pole!" Dakota yells.

"Nope. Ain't going to do it."

"Come on…" Dakota says as she gets really close to Lightning, and holds him seductively. "Why don't you do it for me?"

"I cannot believe what I'm seeing!" Dave cries.

"Dave, no! It's not what it…" Dakota begins to says before being interrupted by Lightning.

"I'm staying right sha-here." He says.

***Confessional***

Dave: Stupid Dakota. Stupid Lightning. *starts sobbing* STUPID SHOW!

Dakota: In this episode alone I really am messing everything up.

***End Confessional***

"Please, just touch the freaking pole!" Dakota yells.

"No way!" Lightning barks.

***Confessional***

Lightning: No way is some pretty little blonde girl going to tell Lightning what to do! You ever see someone point to the sky and tell lightning to strike? No! Same applies for me!

Courtney: Green… *barfs in toilet*

***End Confessional***

"Oooh…" Courtney says slowly rising up to the table.

"It's just freaking jelly, eat it girl!" Chris barks.

"It's so… Gross…" Courtney says. "And green!"

"Why does the fact that it's green make it so bad?" Trent asks.

"It just does!" she yells.

***Confessional***

Trent: Kind of weird considering Duncan's hair is green.

***End Confessional***

"I… I can't…" Courtney says.

"No quitting! You must be tortured!" Chris yells.

"You're a sad man." Chef says.

"Says you, tell me, what have you cooked this season, CHEF?!" Chris snaps.

"Whatever."

Dakota is behind Lightning pushing as hard as she can. "Touch… The… Pole…" Dakota says.

"I said it once, Sha-no!" Lightning says as his stomach aches. "I need some protein. Where's the steak?"

"Steak!? All we have is trees!" Dakota yells.

"Trees make steak!" Lightning yells running over to a tree, and punching it. "Where's the steak?"

"This is impossible." Dakota says as Courtney falls over and twitches. She imagines Duncan standing above her.

"Get up!" the fake Duncan says.

"It's so gross… I can't, Duncan!" she says.

"Do it for us, babe. It's green, just like my hair. Just imagine you're making out with me."

"But…"

"You're not giving up this easy. This isn't the Courtney any of us know!"

"You're right!" Courtney yells as everyone looks at her weird.

"What'd we say?" Trent asks looking at Dave.

"I don't care." Dave cries.

Courtney shoots to her feet, and picks up the jelly. "Come here, Duncan!" she yells just before digging her face into the jelly and eating it like crazy.

"Oh, looks like Courtney's going to town over there!" Chris says. "Better do something quick, Dakota!"

"LIGHTNING!" Dakota yells. "GET OVER HERE!"

"Not until Lightning has some steak!" Lightning barks.

"Um… You idiot! Trees don't make steak; totem poles do!"

"What?! SHA-COMING THROUGH!" Lightning runs as fast as he can towards the totem pole. Pans are made back and forth to Lightning running and Courtney eating.

"And the camper going home is…" Chris says as Courtney slams her pate down.

"Done!" she yells just before Lightning jumps onto the totem pole.

"Give me steak!" he yells.

"Dakota!" Chris yells.

"WHAT?!" Dakota whines.

"YES!" Dave cheers.

***Confessional***

Dave: Serves her right for hurting me so much… Who am I kidding, I love her! Dakota! Nooo!

Dakota: I can't believe this… Make it this far to just go. THIS IS ALL LIGHTNING'S FAULT!

Courtney: I've never been so happy to hallucinate! And I'm super glad, I was beginning to think those Scott dreams were bringing back some old feelings, but Duncan is the one for me!

Trent: Wow, what a show! I'll be sad to see Dakota go, though. Looks like I'm the last Glamorous Groundhog left! Represent! *taps head nine times* I need help.

Lightning: What was with all that screaming? And most of all, I want my steak!

***End Confessional***

We finally join the campers at the campfire ceremony that night. "Lightning." Chris says. "You are not back in the competition; you can leave now."

"Not until my stomach is filled with protein!" Lightning yells.

"Fine! We were going to let Dave and Trent eat this meal from Don's Steak House, but I guess you can have it!" Chris yelled.

"Wait, how is that fair at all?" Trent yells.

"Sha-score!" Lightning yells.

"Now, GET OUT!" Chris yells as Lightning is carried away by Chef, eating his steak. "Now to get to business, Dakota, cannons over there!"

"No! Fire me instead!" Dave yells.

"Dave, no!" Dakota says.

"I was wrong for getting so mad at you. I love you, Dakota, and I shouldn't have gotten so mad." Dave says.

"Love…?"

"Yes! Love! I'm sick of hiding it! Like it or not, I don't care, but I can't hide how I feel anymore! So stay, I'll take your place in the cannon!"

"No, Dave. This is the three All Stars, you, Trent, and, unfortunately, Courtney."

"Excuse me?!" Courtney barks.

"So you have to stay and fight, Dave! Win this, for us!" Dakota says holding Dave's hands.

"I'll… try." He says.

"Dave…"

"Yes?!"

"I love you too."

"You do?!" Dave asks as Chef picks Dakota up and stuffs her in the cannon.

"I do! I love you, Dave!" she yells as she is fired off.

"What part of we only have so many minutes an episode don't you kids understand?!" Chris yells.

"Not even a good bye kiss…" Dave cries.

"Well there you have it, out of twenty-one, only three remain standing! Dave, Courtney, and Trent! Who will win? Do we all miss Leonard? Will Dave truly miss Dakota? Will Trent, for the love of God, stop tapping his head?!" Chris asks. "Stay tuned to find out here on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"


	22. Episode 22: Man Versus Fake Wild

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars," host Chris begins to say. "Our final four was forced to work together; guys versus gals, to fight for spots in the final three. When Dakota and Courtney had to go head to head in a phobia factor challenge, it was too much for Dakota, who could not move the unmovable Lightning! She took the cannon ride, and left Dave in tears! With only three left: Trent, Dave and Courtney, it's anyone's game! Who will go packing, and who will be our final two?! Find out here on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"

*THEME SONG*

We join Courtney, who is the last remaining girl inside of the girl's cave. "Well, well, well. Last girl!" she cheers. "Anyone could have seen it coming!" she says as she sits on a rock. "Now, I need a strategy… to beat germ boy and captain nine… I got this!" she lays back and laughs.

Meanwhile, Trent and Dave are preparing for sleep. "Final three, this much closer, dude!" Trent says to Dave who is laying on his back.

"Yeah. Woo." He says sarcastically.

"Still bummed over the Dakota thing?" he asks.

"Of course I am. I miss her like crazy."

"Hey, at least she left at the final four instead of earlier. Don't have to spend that much time apart!"

"I guess you're right."

"Do your best for Dakota, dude!"

"I can do this. Me, Dave! I can actually do this!"

"That's the spirit!" Trent says as a stink bomb is thrown into the cave. "What the…" Trent begins to ask before him and Dave are knocked out by the fumes. A shot is shown to Courtney passed out as well.

The three wake up at the same time, together in the middle of the woods. "What in the…" Dave asks.

"Where are we?" Courtney asks.

"Are we stranded?!" Trent freaks out.

"As if; no way they'd try that game again. We're still on Pahkitew." Courtney snaps.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Dave says pointing to a palm tree. "We don't have those on Pahkitew."

"So this is…" Courtney says. "No, no way! Chris! I know you're out there!"

"Courtney, I think this is the real deal." Trent says.

"Then, what're we going to do?" Courtney asks.

"Welp." Dave says. "I had a good life I suppose."

"That's quitter talk, Dave!" Trent says.

"And?"

"No one is giving up. There has to be someone around. Something!" Courtney says.

"Perfect. A true test of survival skills!" Trent says.

"Yep, defiantly going to die." Dave whines.

"No one is dying on my watch. Come on." Courtney says leading the boys into the woods. They come up on a berry bush.

"Berries." Dave whines. "Dakota's favorite."

"Berries were everyone's favorite, it's all we had!" Courtney barks.

"It wouldn't be such a bad idea to stock up on some, right?" Trent asks.

"Not at all. Get grabbing!" Courtney says as Dave sighs and they all begin grabbing berries. A bear slowly rises up from the other end of the bush.

"Courtney…" Trent says as him and Dave stare at the bear.

"What do you…" Courtney begins to ask before noticing the bear. "BEAR!"

The three begin running in the opposite direction from the bear, screaming. "I never thought it'd end like this!" Dave whines.

"How did you imagine it?" Trent asks.

"Germ exposure! AGH!"

"Shut up and run!" Courtney barks just before the three find a cave. "There! That cave!" Courtney yells as the three enter the cave, and the bear stops chasing them.

"It makes no sense why bears are afraid of caves." Dave says.

***Confessional***

Trent: Finding that new cave saved us for sure. Courtney is taking charge a little too much, but as long as she keeps me alive, that's all I care about!

Courtney: Testing the survival skills of a CIT is pointless!

Dave: Hey, at least we didn't meet at the totem pole!

***End Confessional***

"Hmm, this should do for the night." Courtney says. "We have food, so let's not move once, okay?"

"But what if there's creepy stuff in here?!" Dave whines.

"You've lived in a cave all season and you're just now asking that?!" Trent asks.

"No whining, from here on out survival is all we want." Courtney says.

"Shawn would be awesome at this." Dave whines.

About eight hours pass as night falls and the campers are laying up next to a campfire. "Man, I sure do miss Duncan." Courtney whines.

"I feel you, Lindsay being gone is really getting to me." Trent agrees.

"Why?" Dave asks.

"Why to what?" Courtney barks.

"To both of those."

"Duncan's my boyfriend, duh." Courtney snaps.

"And Lindsay's my girl!" Trent says.

"Are they though?" Dave asks.

"Be careful what you say, string bean!" Courtney barks.

"I'm sick of watching all this drama, why don't I give you two a viewer's perspective?" Dave asks.

"Okay, go on." Trent says.

"You first, Trent. Where'd this whole Lindsay thing come from?"

"Things just kind of sparked up this season. Some feelings came through that I never knew I had."

"Aww!" Courtney says.

"Really? And the Gwen feelings are gone?" Dave asks.

"Yes, totally! She hurt me way too much!" Trent says.

"Is that why I've heard you say her name in your sleep every night since the exam challenge?"

"I… I have?"

"Yep. And what are the odds that Tyler actually cheated on Lindsay? I have seen every episode of this show, and he never seemed like that kind of guy."

"Well, people change, bro."

"Or, is it possible that they were broken up and Lindsay just wanted to date you?"

"I… I don't know now that you mention it."

"That seems illogical." Courtney adds. "Lindsay is too dumb for something like that; she probably just forgot she broke up with Tyler."

"If they were even going out in the first place." Dave says.

"I have no clue…" Trent says just before tapping his head nine times.

"And see? See that?" Dave asks. "That's proof it's been on your mind! It's stressing you out completely, man!"

"I have been abnormally stressed lately." Trent says. "But I thought it was just the competition."

"Doesn't seem so." Dave says. "Maybe you need to answer to some deep feelings for Gwen, or just do yourself a favor and worry about you."

"Maybe…"

"You should listen, Trent. He's not spitting nonsense." Courtney says.

"Oh, it's your turn now, Courtney." Dave mocks.

"There is nothing you know about me that I don't already!" Courtney barks.

"Okay, let's see then. What about Duncan?"

"What about him?"

"I just find it funny how you forgave him so easily after all he did to you."

"What'd he do!?"

"Are you kidding?" Trent asks.

"Seriously, Courtney." Dave says. "You two built something amazing in season's one and two, and actually had a good story going. Season three comes around just for him to kiss Gwen behind your back, and randomly start hating you."

"It wasn't behind my back… We weren't dating…" Courtney says.

"Well that's a change of heart." Trent says.

"Not entirely." Dave adds. "You clearly still showed interest towards him, and you two did make out just before the season started. So you were practically together again, and he randomly kisses Gwen? Then begins hating you? That doesn't seem right to me. Even in season five, he hated you. He only wanted to be nice to you for Gwen."

"What's your point?!" Courtney snaps.

"My point is: after Gwen dumped him and refused to want anything to do with him, he randomly apologizes for everything and claims to have loved you the entire time. What I saw didn't look like love in seasons three and five. How do you know that he isn't just interested in you as a backup, since Gwen isn't having anything to do with him anymore?"

"Woah…" Trent says looking over at Courtney.

"I… I have no idea…" Courtney says.

"And I hate to bring him up, but think of Scott." Dave says.

"Ew! What about him?!"

"In season four he was horrible, then in season five he met you. He instantly fell for you and, to me anyway, seemed like he became much nicer. And I kept an eye on him this season. He only really got mean after he found out you and Duncan were a thing again. Call it jealousy, because it probably is, but it sounds to me like Scott really did care for you. He just lashed out against you for picking Duncan, I assume he was hurt. I've been hurt." Dave twitches.

"Gee… I never thought of that." Courtney says. "I always just assumed Scott was good for nothing."

"We all did I'm pretty sure." Trent says.

"Do what you want with this, you two. They're just observations I made." Dave says.

"Well, what about you?!" Trent barks.

"Yeah!" Courtney adds.

"Try me! Good luck though, I'm very insightful!" Dave says.

"Well, what about in season six when Sky…" Trent says before he is interrupted by Dave's sobbing.

"SKY!" he cries out.

"Or this season when Dakota…" Courtney begins says as she in interrupted by even louder sobbing.

"DAKOTA!"

"Or even when Leonard…" Trent begins to say as he is interrupted by ear shattering sobs.

"LEONARD! BUDDY!"

"Wow. Didn't even have to use that many words." Courtney laughs.

"I can't help it. Leonard is my new best friend, Sky was my first love, and Dakota is Dakota! She's my everything!"

"But do you love her or Sky?" Courtney asks.

"Pretty sure it's just Dakota." Dave says.

"But you cry every time you hear Sky's name." Trent says.

"Yeah, but anything makes me cry. I cry when I think about my kindergarten girlfriends."

"That's a serious problem." Courtney says.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Dave says. "So, let's make pacts together."

"Pacts?" Trent asks.

"Yeah. Trent: you promise to be alone and worry about yourself. Courtney: You pick who will truly make you happy, whether it be Duncan or Scott. And I'll make sure things work with Dakota, unlike my past girlfriends."

"I promise!" Trent cheers.

"I… I promise." Courtney says.

"Great. And I promise too." Dave says as the campfire starts going out.

"That's our que. Night, guys." Trent says falling over asleep.

"Yeah, night." Courtney agrees.

The sun comes up, and Trent and Dave wake up to see that Courtney is missing. "Courtney?!" Trent asks.

***Confessional***

Courtney: Of course I left, all that talk was seriously creeping me out. No one is that observant! Either way, I'm going to go secure my spot in the finale.

***End Confessional***

"Typical." Dave says. "Let's hurry before she gets back!"

"This isn't a challenge, right?" Trent asks.

"Who knows, don't want to play it too safe though." Dave snaps.

"Good point." Trent says as he runs out of the cave with Dave.

***Confessional***

Dave: Courtney is so lucky we can't vote anymore! We're supposed to be working together out here! People are going to die!

Trent: Maybe she ran off because Dave hit too close to home? Either way, this is more than a game now. This is life or death!

***End Confessional***

As Dave and Trent are running through the woods looking for Courtney, they find themselves at a fork. "We should go left, maybe Courtney's there." Trent says.

"Why are we looking for her? She can handle herself." Dave snaps. "Let's go right."

"I really don't feel comfortable leaving her out here, Dave."

"She's Courtney; she dated Duncan for two seasons. She can handle anything." Dave says just before tripping into mud. "Oh man, gross! I hate mud!"

"Um, Dave. I don't think that's mud." Trent says as a bear with toilet paper pops up and prances off.

"Is this…" Dave begins to twitch as he has a flash back to his mom and him on the beach, where he was afraid to get into the sea water because of pee and poo. "POOP?!" Dave screams as he runs along the right path.

"Dave!" Trent yells running after him, before he loses him. "Where the heck did he go?!"

A shot is made to Dave running extremely fast before a bird poops right on his head. "Oh come on!" he screams before getting into a fetal position and rocking back and forth. "Poop… Poop everywhere." He mumbles. "There is no escape, haha!" he laughs insanely.

A shot is made back to Trent looking for Dave atop a rock ledge overlooking a body of water. "Woah, how'd I end up here?" he asks. "Dave? Dave!" Trent yells just before tripping and almost falling over the ledge, just before Courtney grabs him and pulls him up. "Courtney!" he yells. "You saved me!"

"You would have done the same. If I'm going to win; I'm going to win fairly." Courtney says.

"Thanks, seriously!"

"Don't think you don't owe me one though." Courtney says just before running off.

***Confessional***

Trent: Gee, I wonder how that's going to come back and bite me in the butt.

***End Confessional***

As Courtney runs off, Trent stays sitting on the rock ledge looking around his surroundings. "Well, stranded on a ledge in the middle of the woods. Don't see how this could get much worse." He says just before a shot is made to Dave rocking in the dirt.

"If I'm a poop monster, I'll just have to live in filth!" he whines. "Everything I've ever feared has won over me!" He shakes more and more, while twitching his eyes. "It's all over! Wee!" he has a sudden flash back to him and his mom in his back yard. Dave is running around, playing before a bird poops right on top of his head. Dave cries out before his mother approaches him.

"Honey? Is everything okay?" she asks.

"Bird pooped on me! Without even asking!" the young Dave cries.

"Oh, come here." His mom says as she wipes the poop off of him.

The flash back is quickly interrupted as a shot is made to Courtney running through the woods. "Okay, I've been a CIT forever, and I have no idea how to tell where I'm at. What's wrong with me!" she yells before falling to the ground. She looks up at the sky by herself and sees Duncan in the clouds. "Duncan… If only you were here…" she says as she imagines a Gwen cloud making out with the Duncan one. "NO! Get off of him, boyfriend stealer!" The Gwen cloud vanishes, and the Duncan one looks sad, before looking Courtney's way and smiling. "Either I'm going insane, or Dave was right…" she says as a Scott cloud punches the Duncan one. "Scott?" Courtney jumps to her feet and runs forward, until she notices a familiar cave. "Is that the Sharp Shark cave?!" she asks as she hears loud music from a stereo. She runs towards the music, and finds herself at the totem pole where Chris and Chef are relaxing in a hot tub. "What in the world?!"

"Took you long enough!" Chris yells. "Congrats, Courtney! You've snagged yourself a spot in the final two!"

"Seriously?!" Courtney cheers. "I knew it was a challenge!"

"Yeah, a challenge of true survival skills!" Chris says. "Now, whoever gets back next will face you in the finale: Dave or Trent!"

***Confessional***

Courtney: I'm not even slightly surprised. Final two?! I'm totally going to win this thing! This is for you, Duncan! *she pauses before looking down sadly*

***End Confessional***

A shot is made to Trent, who is still sitting on the rock ledge. "Well, now what?" he asks. "Usually when I'm confused this bad, I sing." Trent looks into the sky. "But I have a feeling that won't get me out of this." He looks down the waterfall at the bottom, where he sees eight deer drinking out of the water. "You see, now that just makes me mad." Trent says. "Why couldn't there be just one more down there?!" he pauses for a moment to notice what he just said. "Crap, I've really lost it again." He stands to his feet, just before he looks across the body of water. "What in the world…" he says as he notices a tent sitting across the water. "Is that… Owen's tent?! It always was freakishly large. Wait, but I don't remember a waterfall being here… That's it! We were never stranded! We've just been on Pahkitew, which is fake, so Chris messed with the terrain! Which means the totem pole should be… This way!" he yells as he runs off.

A shot is made back to Dave laying on the ground, covered in dirt. "Mom, I just can't stand it." He whines. "It's nasty!" We join Dave back in his flash back.

"Listen to be, baby boy." Dave's mom says. "I know it may be nasty, but you're Dave! You're bigger than anything! What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! You can conquer most anything thrown at you, baby boy! Now you go wipe off that poo poo, and show the world what a brave little boy you really are!"

Dave stops twitching on the ground and rises to his feet. "I'm Dave…" he says. "Time to show the world what a brave little boy I am, or uh, a brave man!" Dave yells, magically running straight to the totem pole. "This is for Sky!" he yells running faster. "No! This is for Dakota!" he yells running faster than that. "NO! THIS IS FOR LEONARD!" he yells running insanely freaking fast. He is interrupted when he slams right into the totem pole.

"Dave! You made it!" Chris yells.

"Yes! Final two, here I come!" he yells.

"Um, Dave…" Chris says pointing to Trent, who's standing next to Courtney.

"Oh COME ON!" Dave yells.

A shot is made to the cannon, which has Dave in it as Courtney and Trent watch. "Any last words, man? And make it quick, you stink!" Chris asks.

"Nope. Final three is good enough for me. Courtney, Trent, don't forget our pact." Dave says.

"I'll never forget!" Trent says.

"Yeah, me neither." Courtney adds.

"Good, okay, fire away! I'm coming, Leonard!" Dave says as the cannon is fired.

"Well there you have it!" Chris says. "Nine-teen pathetic campers later, and I present your Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars final two: Trent and Courtney!"

"Yes! I can't believe it!" Trent cheers.

"I can!" Courtney grins.

"Stay tuned next time!" Chris says. "To watch these two battle it out for not only one million dollars, but the title of the ultimate Total Drama All Star! You won't want to miss any of it here, on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"


	23. Episode 23: Seasons Greetings

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars," host Chris begins to say, "Our final three were stranded to test their true survival skills! Courtney kept her head in the game, while Trent and Dave were seeing nines and germs! In the end, Dave's super-fast running was just not enough, and he took his long awaited cannon ride. Now, we are only left with two! Courtney and Trent! Who will win? Find out here, on the finale of Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"

*THEME SONG*

Trent and Courtney are walking back to their caves right after Dave was eliminated. "Wow, I can't believe Dave's gone." Trent says.

"Well, less competition, right?" Courtney asks.

"Right! I can't believe I'm in the final two!" Trent cheers.

"One more challenge to go! Sorry if you lose." Courtney says.

"Same to you!"

"Probably won't happen though. I really just wish I win. Imagine how awesome it'd be if me and Duncan both won!?"

"Did you not hear anything Dave said? What about our pact?"

"He made some good points, but it's Duncan. I can't"

"Suit yourself, I'm off to bed." Trent says as he makes a hard left towards his cave.

***Confessional***

Courtney: All of this Scott and Duncan confusion came up at the wrong time. I really wish I could just ignore it all! Since when has Courtney been distracted?! Get yourself together! I really am honestly happy to be this far. This is the furthest I've ever been!

Trent: Being here is simply unbelievable! I've only been in the first two seasons, and even then, I wasn't too much of a threat. Look at me now though! Final two! I totally can win this! *taps head nine times* Well, hopefully.

***End Confessional***

As the morning sun rises, the campers wake to Chris' voice over the speakers. "Campers! Meet at the dock ASAP!" he says.

"Last day he can call us that! Hah!" Courtney barks.

Trent arises from sleep, and holds his back in pain. "Thank God this is the last day I have to sleep here." He says.

A shot is made to Trent and Courtney standing on the dock with Chris as Chef pulls up in a huge boat with two jet skis attached to it. "What's the meaning of this?" Courtney asks.

"No time for questions, get on!" Chris says as Trent and Courtney get on the boat. "Say goodbye to Pahkitew!"

"Seriously?! Finally!" Trent cheers.

"Courtney, Trent." Chris begins to say. "When the network told me I had one more season to prove my worth as a host, I had to do another All Stars season! I gathered twenty of Total Dramas best all-stars, and Leonard, to compete for not only one million dollars, but a title better than any other: Total Drama All Star! It gives me great pride to have you two as our finalists! It's finally time to answer that question and reward this long awaited title!"

"I can't believe it!" Trent says.

"This is actually awesome!" Courtney says.

"I still can't believe Heather ain't here." Chef says.

"Chef, aren't you supposed to be driving the boat?" Chris asks.

"Oh yeah."

"Anyway, you two will have to undergo one more challenge to test your true worth as an All Star! It's be a relay race through every season! Starting here!" Chris says as the boat suddenly stops in the middle of the ocean.

"Chris, this is the middle of the ocean." Courtney says.

"Oh is it?!" Chris asks. "Beneath our feet is the sunken Camp Wawanakawa!"

"No way, really?!" Trent asks.

"Yup! Here!" Chris says as the jet skis drop from the boat and into the water. He hands them both GPS devices. "You'll need that for the epic relay race!"

"Okay, please do explain." Trent says.

"Okay! It's a relay race through all locations ever used on Total Drama! First, you'll have to scuba-dive down and re do a popular challenge from Total Drama Island: The Cliff Diving challenge!"

"How are we supposed to dive underwater?" Courtney barks.

"Hope you're good at swimming! Once down there, you'll find one of two TDI artifact, a lock of Heather's original hair!"

"Ew." Trent says.

"After that, you'll get onto your jet ski and use your GPS to race to the set of Total Drama Action, where you'll compete in the disaster movie challenge! Get your artifact, one of two gilded Chris statues, then back to racing all the way to Hawaii where Chef has crash landed the plane, again, and partake in the Total Drama World Tour finale challenge, throwing a figure into the volcano! Claim your artifact, either a picture of Alejandro or Sierra, then race off the volcano before it erupts! Then, your next stop is back home at Pahkitew Island, where you'll have to climb the totem pole to retrieve one of two halves of Leonard's broken stick wand he left behind. Keep in mind, your GPS will lead you to all of these locations! Then, follow your GPS to the finish line! First one to cross will be our All Star and the winner!"

"That… Is insane." Trent whines.

"You are totally going down!" Courtney yells.

***Confessional***

Courtney: Races are my thing! I totally have this in the bag!

Trent: Oh dear God, I'm going to need some major good luck. *taps head nine times*

***End Confessional***

The two are standing there in their scuba gear. "It's been an honor hosting you two." Chris says. "Now, it's time to decide a winner! GO!" Chris yells as the two dive into the water. Trent looks over and notices the mountain just as Courtney starts swimming over to it. Trent follows as the two arrive at the mountain and look down, seeing two locks of hair under a rock at the bottom. The two swim as fast as they can, before Courtney reaches over and punches Trent's gut, causing him to slow down. Trent glares at her and attempts to catch up. Courtney grabs her artifact and swims to the top, with Trent not too far behind her. Courtney surfaces.

"Phew, that all you got, McLean?!" she yells as she gets on her jet ski and the GPS directions pop up. "Total Drama Action, here I come!" she says as Trent pops up.

"Oh no you don't!" Trent yells as Courtney takes off, splashing water into Trent's face.

***Confessional***

Trent: I have a feeling I'm always going to be one step behind Courtney. This sucks…

Courtney: I've got this in the bag! Nine boy is nowhere near athletic enough to win this! Scott, here I come! I MEAN! DUNCAN! NOT SCOTT! *slaps herself*

***End Confessional***

Trent finally gets onto his jet ski and takes off. Not too much later, Courtney arrives at the TDA set where she finds the disaster movie challenge. "No problem!" she yells as she runs along it, before being knocked back to the start by a flying garbage can. "What the!?"

Trent shows up while she is laying on the ground. "Nice to see you're lying around!" Trent mocks.

"Can it!" Courtney yells as her and Trent takeoff up the obstacle.

"You don't have to be mean, let's just let the best player win!" Trent says.

"And that's me!" Courtney yells.

"Now come on, you're better than this, Courtney!" Trent yells just before a rock crushes him, much like one did to Duncan in the finale to Total Drama Action. "Courtney! Help!"

"Trent!" Courtney yells. "Um, nah!" she yells as she runs to the top, grabs the statue, and keeps running. "Victory here I come!"

Some time passes before Trent manages to squirm out from under the rock. "Why I outta!" he says.

"You may want to outta a little faster." Chris says from a helicopter. "Courtney is already half way to Hawaii!"

"Crap!" Trent yells grabbing the statue and running for the jet ski.

A shot is made to Courtney arriving at Hawaii and standing at the bottom of the volcano. "Well, here I go!" she yells grabbing a dummy and running up the volcano.

***Confessional***

Courtney: Do I feel bad for what I did to Trent? A little, but I can cover any damages with my one million dollars! I practically got this in the bag!

Trent: Okay, luck! I'm going to need you right now, more than ever! Come on! *taps head nine times*

***End Confessional***

Courtney arrives to the pit of lava that Heather and Alejandro had to pass in season three. "Well looks like I'm on the other end of things now." She says as things start falling from the sky. "What the?!" she yells as she looks up and sees Chris and Chef dropping things out of a helicopter.

"Had to spice things up!" Chris laughs as Courtney struggles across.

Trent finally arrives and hears screams from the volcano. "Courtney!" he yells. "Wait, that's good!" he yells grabbing the dummy and running up the volcano. He arrives at the lava pit as he sees Chris throwing stuff down at Courtney. "That's not even right, Chris!"

"And? Haha!"

Trent makes his way across the pit. "How'd you catch up?!" Courtney barks.

"Guess you're just not as fast as you think!" Trent replies.

"I'll show you!" the two reach the other end and run their way to the top of the volcano, where they both throw their dummies in and grab a picture. "Ew, Alejandro." Courtney whines. "Trade me now."

"It doesn't matter!" Trent barks.

"TRADE ME!" Courtney yells as the two start fighting.

"YOU GUYS!" Chris yells from the helicopter. "This thing is going to blow, I'd run if I were you!" Chris says as the volcano starts erupting and Trent and Courtney run in terror.

"Please do not trip me, no one million dollars is worth that!" Trent whines.

"Agreed!" Courtney yells as the two yell for their lives running down the volcano. As they reach the bottom, they both get onto their jet skis and ride off for dear life, as they look back and see the island they were on become engulfed by lava.

"That probably wasn't a good idea to do again." Chris says in the helicopter.

"You think?" Chef nags.

"One more stop to go!" Trent cheers as Courtney takes off splashing hm and his jet ski. "Seriously?! Again?!"

"Sorry! Got to win!" Courtney yells.

"Oh come on!" Trent yells chasing after her. A shot is made to Chris and Chef in the helicopter.

"Things are really heating up on our finale, huh Chef?" Chris asks.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Chef says.

"You just don't seem enthusiastic anymore about torturing the kids."

"It's been seven years, Chris. My pay check ain't grown a bit."

"Want a raise, buddy?"

"Are you fo real?!"

"Haha, do you even know me?!"

A shot is made to Trent and Courtney finally arriving at Pahkitew once again. "There!" Courtney yells as she points at the totem pole. "Easiest one yet!" she tries to climb the pole, but it is downed with grease. "Oh come on!"

"How are we supposed to do this?" Trent asks just before a fridge is flung at them. "WHAT THE?!"

Chris and Chef are laughing from the side lines, with a huge catapult where they are launching items at the campers. "You didn't think the last challenge would be the easiest, did you?" Chris mocks.

"Come on, McLean, let me win!" Courtney yells.

"Okay, that's it! I'm winning this thing!" Trent yells as he struggles up the totem pole.

"I don't think so!" Courtney yells climbing after him.

"Hand me that sink, Chef!" Chris laughs as he launches it at the pole, knocking both Trent and Courtney off. "Now that's gold!" he laughs.

"This is impossible!" Trent whines.

"Nothing is impossible for the Total Drama All Stars!" Courtney cheers. "We can do this. Well, I can." She yells struggling back up the totem pole.

"I was actually touched for a moment." Trent says as Courtney falls back down the totem pole.

"Hah! You guys suck! I can't believe you're the final two!" Chris laughs.

"You'll regret that, McLean!" Courtney barks as her and Trent climb back up, before an intern is fired at them knocking them down.

"An intern?! Seriously?!" Trent yells.

"We need more ammo." Chris says to Chef. "Will we get any? Will Trent or Courtney make it up the pole? Stay tuned to find out!"

As the commercials end, we come back to Courtney and Trent being shown on a big screen on a stage at Madison Square Garden, where Geoff, Bridgette, and the rest of the peanut gallery (the eliminated All Stars) are watching on stage. "This sure is a heated finale!" Bridgette says.

"That's right, Bridge!" Geoff answers. "And we're viewing it all live here, on the super awesome Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars Aftermath Show!"

"Come on, Courtney, kick that dweeb's butt!" Duncan cheers.

"Get her, Trent!" Lindsay cheers.

"There sure are a lot of mixed feeling on this stage, Geoff!" Bridgette says.

"That's right! And in just a few minutes, one of those two will be named the Total Drama All Star and win one million dollars! I'm pumped, I don't know about you!"

"I for sure am!"

"I don't mean to be that guy, but can we please get back to watching the finale?" Mike asks.

"Indeed; it is a most magical show!" Leonard cheers.

"You got it! Chris, take it away!" Geoff says as the camera zooms into the screen, as we join Chris, Chef, Trent and Courtney once again in the finale.

"Hey guys, can one of you please get that stick?" Chris asks. "We're running out of time."

"If you would quit shooting us, it would be simple!" Courtney barks.

"I think I have an idea." Trent says running off.

"Hah, idiot. I'll get this in your absence!" Courtney yells struggling up the totem pole. "I'm almost there!" she cheers.

"We need something to fire!" Chris panics, before glaring at Chef.

"I hate my life." Chef says just before Chris fires him at the totem pole, knocking Courtney down, as well as the totem pole itself. The two sticks roll along the ground as Trent gets back with the same branch Dave used to beat Scott over the head with.

"Well, this works better!" Trent cheers as he grabs the stick and runs for the jet ski.

"Wait! Get back here!" Courtney yells throwing the totem pole off of her. Chef rolls over in pain and looks at Chris.

"I seriously hate you." He moans.

"I'm sure you do, buddy. Get in the helicopter!" Chris yells as he and Chef get into the helicopter. Courtney gets into her jet ski and chases after Trent, who barely holds a lead.

***Confessional***

Trent: My dream is finally about to become a reality! Imagine me, the Total Drama All Star! After my horrible times on this show, this is finally going to be my big finale!

Courtney: I've been through way too much to give in now. This million dollars will be mine. I am the Total Drama All Star. Nothing will stand in my way.

***End Confessional***

A shot is shown of Courtney and Trent racing on the jet skis neck and neck, heading for the finish line. Chris comes over their GPS's as he delivers their last message. "Congrats, you two!" he says. "This is it, the final stretch! I'll be waiting at the finish line to congratulate the winner. Whoever it may be, you both played a great game! It's a dead race to the finish now! Good luck!" Chris fades to static, and concludes the final words Courtney or Trent will ever hear him say as campers.

"It's on!" Courtney yells as sharks begin to attack their jet skis.

"Are you kidding?! Now?!" Trent yells as one almost gets him.

"No freaking sharks are standing in my way! I'm Courtney!" Courtney yells as a specific shark bites her jet ski, leaking all of her gas into the water. "Oh come on!" she yells as she notices Fang glaring at her. Fang races over, and tried to swallow her whole, but she jumps off of her jet ski first, leaving it to become shark food. "Great, not only do I lose, but this is how it ends?!" she yells in horror as the shark chases towards her. Trent races over, grabs her hand, and pulls her onto his jet ski and races away. "Trent!" she cheers.

"Now we're even!" he grins.

"You didn't have to…"

"You did say I owed you one!"

"I swear, if I wasn't confused about loving Duncan or Scott, I'd kiss you!"

"It's okay, I might love Gwen anyway." The two laugh just before a water mine below them blows up, sending the two flying and crashing into a building. Trent and Courtney look over and see Chef standing by a desk, as he points towards a door with lights and arrows all surrounding it, and a trail of marshmallows leading to it. Trent and Courtney glare at each other as they notice this is their final stretch. "May the best camper win?" Trent asks.

"No, may the best All Star win!" Courtney says as the two race for the finish. The shot zooms out as the aftermath stage is shown, showing Trent and Courtney racing on the screen, as the former All Stars and Chris watch.

"And the winner of Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars is!" Chris yells as pans are made across the former campers. Duncan is sweating, Leonard is chanting to himself, Dave is smiling, and Gwen is shaking. Suddenly, Trent and Courtney both slam into the door at the same time, and fall to the ground.

"What the?!" Courtney barks.

"Oh, I probably should have unlocked the door, haha." Chris laughs.

"Are you kidding me?!" Dave yells.

Chris walks over and unlocks the door. Trent and Courtney both run past him at the same time.

"So who won?" Gwen asks.

"Looks like a tie to me!" Chris laughs.

"Are you kidding me?! Not again." Duncan yells.

"No, no way. Pick a winner, NOW!" Courtney yells.

"Dude, is this Madison Square Garden?!" Trent gawks.

"This is embarrassing!" Chris says. "But as they said back in the day, the show must go on! A winner will be decided! Who will win for sure? Will Trent or Courtney walk out of here one million dollars richer? Find out next time on the epic conclusion of Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Well, well, well! Who saw this coming! Just like in season two, Trent and Courtney have tied in their challenge! But worry not, there will be a tie breaker! What will the tie breaker be… YOU! I have two endings in mind, but you, the readers, get to vote for who you want to win: Trent or Courtney! Simply head to my profile and vote for who you think should win! Stay tuned, because in four days all the votes will be tallied to see who wins!


	24. Episode 24: Total Drama All Star

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars," host Chris says. "Our finalists, Trent and Courtney, battled it out for one million dollars and ended up tying! We are left here, at Madison Square Garden, with what might be one of the most awkward moments in television history. What was meant to be a sentimental episode for the winner and the cast, we'll have to spend this time declaring a winner! You won't want to miss a second! Welcome to the epic conclusion of Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"

*THEME SONG*

The final two are standing around confused, while the peanut gallery is whispering amongst each other. "Well…" Chris begins to say. "This sure is awkward. Trent, Courtney! Care to take a seat in the winner seat?" Chris asks as the camera pans to the same winner seat form season two.

"There's only one again, Chris." Courtney snaps.

"Well, looks like you'll have to share!"

Trent and Courtney both squirm into the seat, and look at each other. "This is awkward." Trent says.

"You're telling me." Courtney adds.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Chris says to the audience. "Welcome to the Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars aftermath show!" the audience erupts into cheers. "What was supposed to be an after season special will turn into the secret finale of Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars! We have all of your favorite campers! To my left is the peanut gallery of losers, or better known as, your All Stars!"

"I always knew I was an All Star!" Sugar cries as the audience claps.

"Not really, Sugar!" Chris mocks. "You all are wanna be's! The two to my right are the true All Stars: Trent and Courtney!"

"You got that right!" Courtney says as the audience claps.

"Still can't believe it!" Trent cheers.

"But, not only are the campers from this season here, but the old ones are too!" Chris announces. "Well, some of them. Most of them declined the invitation because 'I'm a jerk' or something. Haha!" the crowd cheers as the screen shows the past campers sitting in the front row. "We got LeShawna, Katie and Sadie, Eva, Justin, Alejandro, Tyler, Cody, Geoff, who's up here with Bridgette, Dawn, Staci, Anna Marie, Brick, Cameron, Topher, Max, Rodney, Amy, Jasmine, and Ella!"

The crowd cheers as the old contestants smile and wave at the camera. "And it serves great pride to introduce our most interesting guest. He stalked the plane, took over a mine on Wawanakwa, and even tried to kill me!" Chris says.

"It's not…" Gwen fears.

"No way!" Mike cries.

"Ezekiel!" Chris announces as everyone screams. Normal Ezekiel walks out past Trent and Courtney.

"Oh my God." Trent gawks.

"That's right, boys!" Ezekiel cheers. "You're home boy is back to normal, eh!"

"That's right, he's had his gamma radiation!" Chris announces.

"Pfft, I did it before it was cool!" Dakota barks.

"Good for you, man!" Dave cheers.

"Now, off the stage, shew!" Chris says swatting away Ezekiel. "Now that he's out of the way, let's get on with the show!"

"Hurry up and pick a winner, McLean. I'm sick of this stupid show." Duncan barks.

"Yeah, I kind of want to go home, Chris." Owen says.

"In due time, boys!" Chris says.

"Make that due time now, please!" Heather barks as the crowd laughs.

"Okay, okay. I'll hurry this up as much as I can. In tribute to Total Drama Action, the only other season to have a tie, our past All Stars will vote for who they want to win!"

"What?!" Trent asks.

"I'm doomed." Courtney gulps.

"That's right! One by one your fellow campers, in elimination order, will have the chance to ask you any question their hearts desire to determine their vote. Rather it be a question or a wacky challenge, you two must do your best to answer, got it?"

"Totally, sounds way easier than that challenge anyway." Trent says.

"Okay! First up, the glamorous pageant queen, Sugar!" the crowd cheers as Sugar walks up to take her spot, in front of Trent and Courtney.

"Now, I came close on that Pahkitew Island show, but got eliminated first on this one!" she whines. "You two wasn't on my team, but if you was, would you have voted for me?"

"No way!" Trent quickly answers. "You seem like a worthy teammate!"

"What he said! You rock, girl!" Courtney adds.

"Well shucks! That's all I needed to know!" Sugar says blushing.

"Okay, that was odd. Jo, you're next."

"Okay, listen up. Neither of you two are strong, it's simple. But what's the fastest time you've ever ran a mile?" Jo asks.

"A mile? Um. I don't think I've ever tried." Trent says.

"Eight minutes, uphill!" Courtney cheers.

"All I needed to know. Good luck, nine boy." Jo says storming off.

"Oh, crap." Trent sighs.

"Sorry, Trent. Better luck next time!" Courtney says as Trent taps his head for good luck.

"Sky, your turn!"

"Okay, so I've watched every episode on the side lines, and you two both played a great game. Trent, you were kind hearted and helped everyone out. Courtney, you were strong and determined, nothing could stand in your way. Now all I want to know is how would you spend your money?" Sky says.

"I would totally pursue my musical career." Trent says. "I would also help fund my band program from my old high school. It was a huge part of my life and they need all the help they can get!"

"I would start up my own summer camp, training my own CITs and go on a tour through France!" Courtney says.

"Both very good answers! Thanks!" Sky says.

"Okay, Izzy, you're up!"

"Okay now, you two are pretty awesome, but how awesome are you?" Izzy asks.

"Um… Super awesome?" Courtney asks.

"Super-duper awesome!" Trent explains.

"Indeed…. Interesting…" Izzy says sitting back down.

"Owen! My man, it's your turn!"

"Thanks, Chris! Ever since my time on Total Drama, I've been trying to keep my belly full so I don't get all smart again. So, I've decided, like last time, to decide my vote through the means of an eating contest!" Owen yells as trays of food is pushed in front of Trent and Courtney.

"Oh God, what is it?" Trent asks in fear. The lids are lifted to show huge bowls of mac n cheese.

"Is this… Food?" Courtney asks.

"Yes! I picked it out myself!" Owen says proudly.

"This totally isn't fair." Chris whines. Trent and Courtney look at each other before scarfing down the food.

"Woah guys, slow down!" Owen warns.

"No way! This is the first real meal we've had in weeks!" Courtney says.

"DONE!" Trent yells. "More! Bring me eight more bowls, haha!"

"Okay, that is that." Owen says sitting down.

"Well that surely was something. Heather, any words?" Chris asks.

"Of course, Chris. Trent, Courtney, you two have somehow made it to the finale. What makes you think you are Total Drama All Star material?" Heather asks.

"Well, I may not have been on this show enough, but I've had it rough. I fought my hardest, and I think that qualifies me enough!" Trent says as the crowd claps.

"Just watch every episode I'm in; that'll give you your answer." Courtney barks.

"That's my girl!" Duncan cheers as Courtney glances the other way.

"All I need to know." Heather says sitting down.

"Lightning, you're up!"

"Okay, Lightning only wants to know one thing. How many times you going to kiss your super bowl ring?" Lightning asks.

"Are you kidding?! Do I look like I play football?!" Courtney snaps.

"Nine! Always nine!" Trent yells.

"Nine?! That ain't nearly enough! Sha-dumb." Lightning yells sitting back in his seat.

"Okay then. Zoey, you're up!"

"Hey guys! You both played a great game, I had so much fun watching! We had good times in the first All Stars season, Courtney, and we did this season, Trent! My decision is tough, and it's already made, but if I have to ask a question: what was your favorite memory on the island?" Zoey asks.

"I had a great time back when we were in teams! Well, before Mike left. We all had such a great time, and got along so well! It was a blast!" Trent says.

"I got along with no one." Heather barks.

"My favorite moment would honestly have to be this one right here! This is a dream come true!" Courtney cheers.

"Thanks guys! Again, congrats to both of you!" Zoey says.

"Oh, this will be good. Gwen! You're up!" Chris says as the crowd boos.

"Well… I guess…" Gwen tries to say but the boos are overshadowing her.

"Okay, that's enough!" Trent yells. The crowd grows dead silent. "I've been through a lot of sadness in my life, but Gwen was barely any of it! All of this has to end, now! She has her reasons, and she has every right to stick to them." The crowd cheers as Gwen smiles at Trent.

"Thanks so much, Trent." Gwen says.

"Don't mention it." Trent says smiling as he sits back down.

"You totally do still have feeling for her." Courtney whispers to him.

"Looks like I answered my pact. You're turn." Trent says as Courtney gets nervous.

"Well that was something! Duncan, you're next!"

"About time! I'm obviously voting for Courtney, but if I have to ask a question, why do you deserve the million?" Duncan asks.

"Because I tried my hardest and I…" Trent begins to say before Duncan interrupts.

"Blah, blah, blah, whatever, freak. Courtney?"

"Well… I am a good player, and I'm strong, and yeah." Courtney awkwardly says.

"Great! And one last thing, I'll see you after the show, Dave."

"Wait, what?" Dave asks.

"I watched that final three episode." Duncan says.

"Yeah, me too." Lindsay says getting up and glaring at Dave.

"Wait, there were cameras on us?!" Trent asks.

"You guys are freaky good at hiding those things." Dave says.

"Guys, you can beat Dave up after the episode, we have a finale to finish. Shawn, your turn!"

"Okay, I don't mean to sound crazy or anything, but after my time on season six, I had planned to do NOTHING but hone in on my survival skills, but that got ruined quickly. Where would you hide in the events of a zombie apocalypse?" Shawn asks.

"Are you serious?! They aren't real dude come on!" Trent says.

"I would, uh, hide in a tree?" Courtney says.

"YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES! THERE YOU GO!" Shawn screams with joy.

"Well, okay then. Harold, your time to shine, buddy."

"Last time in season two I asked Duncan and Beth to draw their best drawings of a make believe animal. This time, I want you to simply answer one question. What is your best skill?" Harold asks.

"I would have to say guitar, honestly." Trent says.

"Well, my ability to keep my mind in the game!" Courtney cheers.

"Is that it? No lock picking? No ninja skills?" Harold asks. "Can't I just not vote?"

"Nope, you gotta!" Chris says.

"Fine. GOSH!" Harold screams sitting down.

"Bridgette, it's your…" Chris begins to say before he notices her sucking face in the audience with Geoff. "What the heck is she doing down there?! You know what, forget it. Scott, you're up."

"Wait, I think we should give Bridgette a turn." Scott says.

"Nope, it's all on you bud!" Chris yells pushing him in front of Courtney and Trent, as Courtney looks away awkwardly and Trent just feels awkward.

"Well, Uh, you two, and the finals, were in them." Scott says.

"English?" Trent asks.

"Um… If you had to pick one person to take your place in the finals, who would it be?" Scott nervously asks.

"Easy. I'd have to give my position to Dave. He helped so much in the finals, and he totally played a fair game." Trent says as the crowd cheers.

"Gee, thanks, man!" Dave says.

"Well, I've been on this show for a long time. Dated a little bit…" Courtney says while blushing while Scott nervously looks away while Duncan glares at him. "But only one person has been able to look past my personality and see the real me. I'd honestly give my position to Leonard."

"WADDLE DEE WEE! We're in the finals, buddy!" Leonard cheers to Dave.

"I don't think that's how it works, buddy." Dave laughs.

"Okay, cool. Can I please sit down now?" Scott asks Chris.

"Isn't there something you want to ask Courtney?" Chris mocks.

"Yeah, isn't there?" Duncan asks.

"No, not really." Scott awkwardly says as Courtney is awkwardly looking in the other direction.

"This is the most awkward I've ever felt, please let him sit down." Trent begs.

"Fine. Lindsay, you're up."

"Okay, so like, I'm voting for Tent because I want to date him." Lindsay says.

"Lindsay, my name is Trent." He says.

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"Well, my question is: do I like Trent?"

"Yes." Trent and Courtney both say.

"Oh dang. This is season two all over again!" Lindsay says as Tyler sobs from the crowd.

"Will someone please quiet their baby!" Chris yells.

"I'm not a baby!" Tyler yells running past security and onto stage.

"It's fine, I'll allow it. Haha." Chris says to security.

"Lindsay, please, for the love of God, tell the world the truth." Tyler begs.

"About how you cheated on me?!" Lindsay barks.

"Or how you dumped me before you went back onto season five!" Tyler yells as the entire crowd gasps.

"TOTALLY CALLED IT!" Dave yells. "Oh, sorry."

"Wait, what?" Lindsay says.

"Is that true, Lindsay?" Trent asks.

"You told me that you didn't want to hold me back, so you left me so I could be happy, since we'd never see each other. It took me so long to get over it, but I finally met Sammy at a Total Drama party, and we really hit it off. After that random webcam call, I didn't get to explain my situation, so I broke up with Sammy because everything got complicated. Ever since, everyone keeps accusing me of being a cheater, and every girl I meet kicks me in the kiwis!" Tyler says.

"Ooh, not the kiwis." Owen says.

"OHHHHH!" Lindsay yells. "I remember that, now! Sorry, Trent."

"It's perfectly fine! Seriously!" Trent says.

"He didn't like you anyway!" Dave quietly mocks.

"What?" Lindsay asks.

"Nothing!"

"Ohh, finally. I can finally live in peace!" Tyler says walking back to the Total Drama section of the crowd.

"I seriously love my job!" Chris says. "Mike, you're up!"

"Sweet, well…" Mike begins to say before tripping, falling over and hitting his head. "DANGIT!" he yells before he inhales loudly.

"Why's there so many freaking lights on?" Chester yells. "Where are we?"

"Haha! Chester is my favorite!" Trent laughs as the crowd laughs.

"What're you young farts laughing at?! Do I have something on my face?" Chester barks as everyone laughs even louder. "I demand an explanation!" Zoey rushes up and kisses him, making him Mike again.

"Where… Personality?" he asks.

"Chester." Zoey says.

"Thanks, babe." Mike walks up to Trent and Courtney. "So, you two. All I want to know is which of my personalities is your favorite?"

"Chester, for sure." Trent laughs.

"I'm going to say anything but Mal." Courtney snaps.

"That's a good answer." Mike laughs as he walks back to his seat.

"Okay, here we go… Leonard."

"Greetings, friends!" Leonard cheers as the crowd erupts into applauds. "You two are most powerful! All I wish to know is: What weapon would you wield as you entered a most dangerous dungeon?"

"A sword?" Trent says.

"My fists!" Courtney cheers.

"Both great answers! Allow me to show you my weapon!" Leonard says reaching for his wand, when he realizes its missing. "Where on earth have I put that thing?"

"Didn't you watch last episode, dude? We broke it. You left it behind!" Chris laughs.

"YOU WHAT?! Every monster I've ever slain is sealed in my wand! Our world is doomed!" Leonard yells.

"Leonard, come on back, buddy. You're getting worked up." Dave says.

"Oh, okay, buddy."

"Next! Dakota!"

"Trent, Courtney. You two made it pretty far now, some more fairly than others! Either way, I don't really have a question. I know who I'm voting for." Dakota snaps.

"Good enough for me. Dave, we saved you for last!"

"Well aren't I honored. This season has had its ups and downs for me. Downs being all the germs, and ups being getting to watch that totem pole get destroyed. Making it to the final three with you two was for sure an up. I'm super proud of both of you. All I want to know is if you guys are still in on our pact?" Dave asks.

Trent and Courtney look at each other for a long time, before Trent looks at Gwen, and Courtney looks at Scott. "I do." Trent says.

"Me too." Courtney adds.

"Very well. All I needed to know… Actually, that didn't really help me decide my vote at all…" Dave says.

"That's it!" Chris says as a porta potty is rolled in. "You'll have to go in here and vote for your camper! Get to it campers! Enjoy your final confessional!"

***Confessional***

Gwen: I have to vote for Trent. I alone have put him through so much. He really deserves this.

Shawn: This is a game, not a popularity contest. Courtney has played this game better than anyone has. She deserves this more than anyone, hands down.

Dave: I really didn't think this through. Who to vote for…

Leonard: I am voting for Courtney, for she has become a good friend. And using fists is a very noble means of combat.

Dakota: Trent all the way. You got this!

***End Confessional***

Chris walks over to the middle of the stage with nothing but a plate with one marshmallow on it. "I've tallied the votes, and we have a winner." Chris says. "This is the final marshmallow in Total Drama history. Here in just a moment, one of you will not only be one million dollars richer, but you will also receive this marshmallow, which is the best reward a camper could get. This marshmallow makes you the ultimate Total Drama All Star."

"Trent…" Courtney says. "I have to be one hundred percent honest, it's been an absolute honor to sit by you here."

"I agree. If I have to lose to anyone, I'm happy it's you, Courtney. Best of luck." Trent says as the two smile and look back at Chris.

"And now, the moment we've all been waiting for… The winner of Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars is…" Chris says as pans are made all around the stage. Epic music is growing in the background as shots of the past contestants are shaking. Suddenly, the music stops as it just shows Trent and Courtney paused in fear, awaiting the answer. "…Trent!" Chris yells throwing the marshmallow to Trent.

"WHAT?!" he yells. "NO WAY! YES!" Trent cheers as fireworks go off and the crowd erupts into cheers.

Courtney sulks in her seat and looks down in defeat. Duncan walks over. "Hey, loser. Wanna buy me dinner?" he mocks as he smiles and holds his hand out. Courtney smiles, before noticing Scott watching and sulking.

"Actually, Duncan… I think it's best if we move slow. I really need time to be me for a while, and make sure I'll make the right decision." Courtney answers.

"I honestly can't argue with that. Take your time. You have my number if you change your mind." Duncan says as he smiles and walks off. Scott and Courtney both make eye contact as the two smile.

"Trent!" Chris says walking up to him. "I want to be the first to personally congratulate you on winning! As host, I proudly name you the ultimate Total Drama All Star!"

"Thanks so much, Chris! This means the world!" Trent cheers.

"Way to go, Trent!" Gwen cheers.

"I know! And I have good and bad news for everyone on this stage." Chris says as the entire area grows dead silent. "Good news, the network loved the season! We got another one!"

"Nope, no way, McLean. No way!" Gwen barks.

"That's the bad news… Chef, show the footage." Chris says as a tape is played on the screen of Chris and Chef standing above a huge pit of fire.

"Are you sure about this, Chris? You totally secretly love these kids." Chef says.

"Yeah, but it's the right thing to do." Chris says as he dumps a box of papers into the pit of fire. The papers were the contracts of everyone on Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars. "It's the season to determine the All Star. They're free." Chris says with a tear in his eye. The footage shuts off as Chris has a tear in his eye again.

"I can't believe it…" Courtney says.

"Yeah, you all are free! Happy?!" Chris yells.

"You know… None of us would have never met if it hadn't been for you, Chris. Thanks so much for everything." Trent says.

"Really… You mean that?" Chris asks.

"Totally, right guys?" Trent asks as the contestants, and the crowd cheer.

"Maybe I'm not so bad a person after all… Or am I?! Join us next season for the sequel, as we determine another All Star! But this time, rather than seeking an All Star in winners, we'll look through the losers! I, Chris McLean, and your winner, Trent, sign out of Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!


End file.
